Absolute Yaoi Boyfriend
by Zakksu
Summary: Based on Zettei Kareshi. An AU parody. Johan, constantly rejected by girls, decides, after some strange events, to order the Perfect Robot Girlfriend. Only to have a Robot Boyfriend instead! Problem? None. Unless he finds out Judai is in love with him too
1. Here You Are

**Absolute _Yaoi_ Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping **x** Spiritshipping_

_(No not the one with Yubel...the **other **one. Look it up in my Bio if you don't know x3)_

**Ok I couldn't help it! XD I was going to edit this some more (After Tails and Hermoine494 proofreaded this. Thanks you guys!!) and wait after I updated_ TransHeart_ a bit more, but I was too jittery and couldn't wait any longer! So here it is. My parody fic! X3**

**If anyone knows what _Absolute Boyfriend _(Zettei Kareshi) is then you -know- what'll happen! Yay! XD I love that manga. And for those who don't know -gasp- Shame On You! But don't go read the manga now! You'll spoil yourself. Just read this! It's almost close to it so yay!! :D **

**But I -might- change the ending of this...from the manga I mean...for those who read it. Hehe hehe, it all depends on _who_ -he- gets to be with after all. And that will, in the end, be decided by...oh I'll save that surprise until the end. :3**

**And yes. Another Love Triangle thingy...with the same three from my _Transcending Hearts. _I can't help it...I love -that- particular LoveTri pairings. Hehe. And it will be plainly obvious here so hurray for you guys! 8D **

**This is also a AU fic...so just go with it please. xD But don't worry, they still duel here! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own 5D nor GX -and- Absolute Boyfriend! If I did own all three...I'd make this Parody a real TV show and have tons of Yaoi-awesome-ness for all of us Yaoi fans! x3**

**It's Rated-M for some sexual themes...for the not-so-near future. Hehe.**

**_Side Note: Currently making a videeeeoooo for this fic...expect to have it up on my Youtube page around next month :P_**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: **_**Here You Are**_

**_--_**

"I'm sorry, but we shouldn't..." The tiny petit woman fumbled with her words, gazing down her hands as the man beside her merely sighed.

"Don't worry Rei-chan, I understand." The young man replied calmly, his dazzling smile in place.

Rei, sighing in relief, nodded her head, smiling sadly at him. "Arigato...Gomenasai Johan." She said before turning away, her raven hair flowing behind her.

Johan Andersen shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly, not feeling a tad bit sad of having been dumped...yet again. Stuffing his arms inside his pockets, he strolled off toward home. _'Oh well, it's not like I really_ liked _Rei Saotome like _that_ anyway...'_ He sighed solemnly to himself. How many girls had he gone out with? _'Too many, that's for sure...maybe I should just date men from now on...heh heh.' _Moments later, he decided to sit on a park's bench, feeling the need to just relax before heading back. All jokes aside, he had considered his last train of thoughts. What if he did? He did technically have a sort of crush on a guy recently. Is that why he didn't feel down about Rei? Because he never actually liked girls like that? _'Oh well, no sense in thinking about that now.'_ He thought. Johan, however casually about it, still felt sort of let down by everything. _'Who knew dating could be this hard?'_

Sighing to himself, he slowly lifted himself up and was about to just head home, grab a tub of ice-cream, and watch those sappy soap operas until he cried his eyes out when heard a noise ring from out of no where. Blinking, he glanced around as the noise blared loudly from behind him. Peering down beside the bench he sat on only moments ago, he caught a glimpse of a sliver razor phone. Blinking once more, he picked up the vibrating noisy phone, a tune he never heard of in his lifetime playing loudly and clearly. _'Weird song...it's catchy though...I like duets.'_ Deciding to answer the thing, he flipped it open, finding it to be written in English. _'Weird, don't tell me it's a tourist's phone...'_ Answering it, he calmly let out an English "hello" on the other side. _"Um...Hello?"_

_"...Ah, hello. Did you find that phone?" _The man on the other side asked in English, sounding anxious.

Johan nodded before replying back, realizing he couldn't see him. _"Yes, I found it here in the park..."_

_"That's good! I'm nearby. Can you give it back to me in the small cafe in front of you?" _The man asked. Johan blinked before glanced forward, seeing a small cafe on the far end on the other side of the park.

_"Um...yes, sure."_ Johan replied, blinking as he heard noise in the background.

_"Thanks, I'll see you then!" _Then the man hung up, causing Johan to blink at the strangeness of today.

_'...Ok...might as well.'_ Shrugging to himself, he made his way over to the cafe. Once there, he entered and found the small place almost cozy as the atmosphere washed over him, brightening him up a bit for reasons unknown. _'Hmm, maybe I should come here.'_ His eyes scanned for anyone that looked his way, finding none, he decided to sit down, and wait for someone to come up to him. He only sat for a few minutes when a figure in black sat down on the other side of the table.

_"Yo, you're the one with the phone right?"_ The man asked. Johan blinked before peering up at him. The young man in front of him wore all black, almost as if on cosplay or something. His raven hair spiked oddly above and behind him as his onyx eyes gazed expectantly at him.

_'Whoa, never seen him around here...weird.'_ Wanting to get this over with, handed the young man his phone back. The young man sighed in relief at the sight before tucking it behind the folds of his black jacket.

"_Thanks_, Edo would have killed me if I lost his phone...again." The raven haired man said the last part in Japanese, surprising Johan.

"You speak Japanese?" Johan asked in japanese also surprising the brunette.

The young man lifted an eyebrow before huffing. "Of course I do! I'm Japanese after all." He said arrogantly. Johan blinked before tilting his head. "You don't look japanese though...are you from Europe or from the USA? You have a fluent accent." It was his turn to ask, peering over Johan carefully.

The blunette blinked before nodding his head. "Ah, I moved here from Norway five years ago...I started my freshmen year in Duel Academia...and I'm just about to finish the Pro Leagues." He informed, the young man nodding to every word he said. _'Why did I just basically tell him my life?...Uh.'_

"Hmm, so you duel huh? Interesting...so...since you found my friend's phone...I owe you. So don't take this lightly." The man began as he took out a sheet of paper out. "This doesn't happen everyday so you better be grateful!" He huffed as he handed Johan a small card with his name.

"It wasn't your phone?" Johan idly asked, taking the small card out of courteous. _'Hmm...he really is Japanese...Jun Manjyome...'_

"Did I ever say it was my phone? How else did I call you with?" Manjyome retorted coolly, pulling out his own black razor phone to show him.

Johan lifted a blue eyebrow. "Why have two phones then? You and your...friend...Edo's was it?"

Manjyome flushed slightly, as if caught. "No-nothing! I had...er..." He glanced down before mumbling to himself. "IlostmyphonesousedhistofinditonlytohavelosthisafterIfoundmine."

The blunette, having understood everything, merely nodded his head. "...Ok...that's...reasonable." He blinked. _'I was right...he's weird.'_ Reading over the small card, his eyes widen as he read the company's logo. "KC Haven? I never heard of that...did Kaiba Corp create a new circuit for dueling again?" He asked, being reminded of Kaiser's new Pro Circuit.

The brunette smirked. "You could say that." Manjyome then handed him the sheet of paper he had taken out previously. Johan politely took the sheet before skimming through it.

"...Are these products of KCH?" Johan asked timidly, flushing like crazy at the "products" listed and illustrated on that single sheet of paper. _'Kami, who knew Seto Kaiba went into...these sort of business...wow...hentai much?'_

The raven boy nodded. "And like I said, this doesn't happen often, since you found Edo's phone, I'll give you a 50 percent discount on all the times on that list." He smirked as Johan quickly shook his head.

"No-no, that's ok...What and why would I need..._these_ items for anyway? It's not like I have a..." Johan trailed off, eyes sadden somewhat as he peered down the page.

Manjyome, taking note of that look, merely grinned. "Ah, and that's why I'm here...to make that happen." Johan snapped his head up as Manjyome pulled out yet another piece of paper.

_'Where does he hide them?'_ Johan vaguely wondered as he accepted the third paper of the day. Glancing down on it, he found that it invited him to some sort of website. "A free three-day Kaiba Corp Haven Nightly-Series Product customly made to your liking...Eh?"

The brunette rolled his onxy eyes. "This will change your life...I assure you...take it. And don't worry about anything." Manjyome then calmly leaned back on his chair, black eyes locked with green. "All your problems will end here if you take that offer...Johan." His grin suddenly becoming mysterious.

The blunette furrowed his eyes at the sudden profoundness of his words until something hit him. "H-How do you know my name?" He asked, as he saw the black clad boy's smile widen.

"You should be heading back home now. It's about to rain." He sudden said, changing the subject, just as a roar of thunder signaled the coming of a storm.

Johan, having jumped up on his feet at the strike of thunder, glanced down at the young man before him, casually peering up at him in return. "Uh...thanks...er...Jun."

"Manjyome. Just call me Manjyome-sanda." The brunette replied, smirking at his own nickname. Johan blinked, before slowly nodding.

"Ah, arigato...Manjyome-sanda."

"No-No. Thank You." The man in black replied back, his grin in place.

_'W.E.I.R.D.'_ Was all Johan could think as he nodded his head in thanks before taking his leave, the dark clouds above threatening to unleash its tears on the cruel earth. Johan sighed, figuring he should run for it if he were to make it back dry. Peering behind him for a second, he blinked in surprise at the now empty chair that, only moments ago, had once seated Manjyome-Sanda. Confused and surprised, he turned and ran; wanting to escape the upcoming rain like every other sane person outside did.

* * *

"I made it!" Johan cheered, having arrived at the complex-apartment. His room being apt# 172, on the highest floor. Using his keys to open the front main lobby door, he heaved a sigh of relief as the rain finally came tumbling down just as he closed the door behind him. _'Kami, I almost got caught in the rain...if it weren't for that Manjyome-guy-sanda...whatever.'_ Shrugging to himself, he briskly made his way toward the elevator, clicking the up-arrow button, and waited for the silent ding for its arrival. Humming to himself, he glanced down at the last sheet of paper in his hand, having not bothered to tuck it away. _'Could this thing really be...real? Nah, can't be...well…It is free...hmm, I wonder.'_ As he pondered this, shoving the paper away for the moment, the elevator door opened revealing the person standing there from within.

"Johan?" The young man, inside the elevator, said, surprised to see the blunette there. Johan, snapping out of his thoughts, blinked before glancing over to the elevator.

"Judai?!" Johan blinked once more as Judai Yuki, his best friend and well...his best friend, stood there staring just as confused as him. His duo cinnamon-chestnut hair disheveled as if he just awaken from slumber. Johan smiled, happy to see his friend so early--or late--in the day since Judai had gotten a job recently to kami-knows-where. "It's good to see you...where are you going? Are you going to work...in this weather?" The blunette asked, peering down the red umbrella in the brunette's hand.

Judai grunted before shaking his head. "I-ie, I was...uh...I just got here actually." Judai lamely said, his sharp hazel eyes averting emerald ones as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Johan tilted his head to the side before sighing softly to himself.

"Ah, ok. Well, thankfully you were smart enough to bring an umbrella! I almost got caught in that storm!" Johan boosted, having entered the elevator, standing beside the brunette as he punched the button that'll take the two up toward their floor.

"Yea...I know..." Judai replied back, tucking the red umbrella under his arm, not bothering about whether it'll wet him or not--since it wasn't even wet at all. "So.." Judai began, peering over the unusual silent blunette. "How's...Rei...?" He slowly asked, his hard brown eyes now focused on the elevator door in front of him; watching his and Johan's glazed reflection against the steel doors.

Johan blinked, having forgotten about her. _'Wow, only a few hours passed and already I forgot about her...maybe I don't like girls...'_ Sighing to himself, he shrugged. "Eh, we broke up." He casually said, not bothering to lie. He couldn't anyway, Judai was his best friend. Why would he lie to him, of all people?

The E-Hero blinked in surprise before closing his eyes, nodding slowly. "Ah...I'm...sorry to hear...that." He replied softly.

Johan smiled, before shrugging again. "Eh, it's ok. I didn't really like her anyway...so I guess..." Peering up at the elevator, the number of floors slowly increasing, he smiled softly. "It's ok, Judai. Thanks though." He finished, glancing at him from the side.

The brunette nodded before opening his eyes, his face as if relieved. "Ah, then that's good." Just then the door opened, allowing the two boys to step out of the elevator. Judai, grinning to himself, gazed toward Johan expectantly. "Do you want to come over to my place and duel? Rally would like to duel with you again." He asked, as the blunette tilted his head to the side.

The Gem Master smiled as he nodded his head. "Thanks, that'll do me some good actually." He replied softly as Judai nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright...around ten then? So I can feed the kid something." Judai rolled his eyes, picturing his little brother complain already.

Johan giggled, having a similar image in mind, as he nodded again. "Sure-sure. I'll be there." Judai smiled before waving, heading off toward his room, which was on the other side of Johan's; room #175.

Johan opened his door, entered his small cozy home, closed the door, and plopped down on the soft sofa. _'Man, today was weird! Should I tell Judai about that Jun guy?'_ He thought before dismissing that notion. He didn't want to bother his best bud with his problems anyway. _'Judai Yuki...the Prince of Darkness...and my best friend...heh.'_ Johan smiled softly as he reminisced of times long gone. His start was in moving here in Japan five years ago, his first day in Duel Academia, meeting up with the, at the time, just Osiris student Yuki Judai. Not infamous yet since he didn't save the world (four times) at the time. Helping him fight against the Shadow Riders, protect the three god cards, fighting the Society of Light, fighting against Yubel, only to find out she/he was actually Judai's guardian, then fighting against Darkness itself. _'Man those three years were just plain exciting...and the Pro Leagues, just as much. I'm kinda sad it's almost over.'_ Since entering the Pro Leagues, the two decided to move into the same complex-apartment. And at first they thought of simply living together but couldn't when the PL's bought their two rooms for free. _'Well, I get my space and so does Judai and his lil brother Rally-kun.'_ He thought as he took his pearl/ruby boots off, his feet aching from all that running.

"Man, today was exhausting. And knowing Judai, he'll try to cheer me up...he's such a great friend!" Johan said to himself as he cracked his neck. "Ne, Ruby?" He removed his long blue jacket, smiling as he remembered, during DA, it had been a simple blue vest then.

A small purple cat-like creature materialized beside him, meowing as she leaped on his lap. _Rubi_

"Ah, don't worry Hane Kuriboh will be there of course." He answered, scratching her head softly as he placed his long jacket over one side of the sofa. Just then Sapphire Pegasus appeared beside him, his blue eyes gazing down Johan knowingly.

"How are you fairing Johan?" He asked, worry etched in his blue eyes. Johan smiled as he patted the side of his head.

"I'm fine...really. I just can't wait to go see Judai and Rally-kun." Sapphire Pegasus nodded, reassured.

"Alright Johan, good night then." He said before disappearing. Johan bade him a good night to him and his deck before lifting himself up from the coach, a need to shower on his mind as he entered his awaiting bathroom.

An hour later, he sighed in relief as his wet hair obscured his vision. Giggling, he pushed his fringe back as he sat on his chair beside the computer. Ruby, having napped while he showered, vaulted up beside the computer, a sheet of paper dangling from her mouth.

_Rubi Rubi_

"Eh? Oh, that." Taking the paper from her, he peered down and saw it was that 3-day free offer website he read early. "Thanks girl." He said absentmindedly. Should he really go for it? It's not like it's real...right? _'It wouldn't hurt to try...it's only 8...why not.'_ Nodding to himself, he turned his computer on and logged in on the website on the sheet of paper. _'It's probably some fake thing anyway...there's no way KC would do something like this...so I don't need to take it seriously...heh.'_ Opening the page, he blinked at the title in front of him.

**Welcome to Kaiba Corp's Haven!**

**A 3-day offer FREE for our new KCH products.**

**Click Here for more information.**

"Heh, alright." Poising the mouse over the "click here" sign, Johan was taken to a new page, one with tons and tons of lists of things to fill out. _'Oh kami, it's like a survey or something.'_ Peering down the title then the first question, he couldn't help but 'hm' as he poised the cursor over the selective options.

**Nightly Series #01 Three-Day FREE offer...**

**Please select the options that describes your ideal lover below, and add recommendations for further customization.**

**Question #1: How tall would you want your ideal lover to be? (Insert your own height).**

**A. Taller than you. (Please insert desired height)**

**B. The same height as you.**

**C. Shorter than you. (Please insert desired height)**

"Wow, this sure does look real...but seriously...customize your ideal lover?" Johan raised an eyebrow before poising the mouse over the letter A, having already filled in his own height. _'Well, if I'm going along with this...might as well make it seem real.'_ He shrugged as he began answering question by question. Blushing at some of the sexual ones that involved things such as "horny", "kinky", and, he blushed even harder, "dirty". _'Omg, hentai much?'_ Then he peered down the next question, slightly piqued as he hovered over the two options.

**Question #152: Which gender would you prefer?**

**A. Male**

**B. Female**

**C. Both**

**D. Animal Features (Please write down animal name and specific features here then choose whether you wish for it to be Male, Female, or Both)**

An image of Yubel came to mind.

"Ew...both or animal? Nooo thanks." He glanced toward the last two remaining options, suddenly finding this harder than it really is. _'Just click on female and get it over with...I mean...sure I have a crush on a guy..I think...but I can't really...uhhhh.'_ Confused, he was about to click on female, when the phone rang. Jumping out of surprise, his hand jerked and clicked away as he fumbled with trying to get the insist ringing of his phone. "Mo-moshi moshi?"

_"Heh, you ok there Johan? Didn't scare you did I?" _Judai teased on the other line. Johan visibly relaxed as he rolled his green eyes.

"No Judai, I was just surprised is all." He casually replied, clicking on options here and there.

Judai chuckled. _"You coming over? It's almost 9:30."_

The blunette smiled. "Didn't you say at ten Yuki Judai?" Now it was Johan's turn to tease as he heard Judai fall silent on the other line.

_"...Ah...I guess I forgot...I was just anxious is all."_

"Anxious about what? It's just lil old me...unless of course you were nervous in seeing my sexy self." Johan giggled, as he peered down the last question on the survey list. Eyebrow raised up in the air as he read over it.

**Question #180: Which would you prefer your lover to be?**

**A. Se-**

Without even reading the rest of the answers, clicked on A before a new window popped up asking for any other special recommendations. Taking Judai's stunned silence on the other line as a go, he began to type random things he thought his ideal _girlfriend_ would be.

_"I want my ideal lover to be clingly, charasmatic, a little possessive, and will defend/save me from anything. Someone who will love me unconditionally and protect me no matter what."_

Grinning to himself, he clicked the "Ok" button and watched as the panel loaded to a new page with a confirmation of his survey.

**Your customization has been confirmed...**

**Thank you for choosing our KCH Nightly Series #01 product.**

_'Hour and a half...wow, that was one hell of a long survey.' _Realizing Judai had not answered back, Johan pressed his blue katana phone closer to his ear. "Judai? Hello, you still there?"

_"...yea...sorry about that...I was just...thinking."_

Johan blinked. "Eh? For that long? I was just kidding! I know I'm not all that!" The blunette laughed.

The brunet on the other line, however, didn't find that funny. _"I beg to differ."_ He said calmly, causing Johan to pause mid-laugh.

"Eh?" Johan tilted his head to the side. _'Wha?'_ Seeing Ruby, who had watched him click away on the computer, eye him with ruby red eyes. He shrugged as if to say "he had no idea".

_"N-nevermind, Rally just asked if you could come over now..."_ Judai changed the subject, as the blunette was left to ponder what the brunette had meant.

"A-ah, alright I'll be there. See you soon." He replied softly as he picked up his deck and placed it on the holder behind him.

He heard Judai's smile on the other line. _"See you soon."_ A click, and the two hung up. Johan sighed softly as he glanced around him to see if he was missing anything. "Oh, right, gotta shut down this baby." He said, as he simply turned the screen off, not bothering to view the black bolded words on the page. "Let's go Ruby! I got two challengers I need help facing." Ruby, mewling, nodded before hopping on his shoulder. _'Alright, let's get my game on.'_ Johan casually walked through his mini living room, killed the lights, grabbed his jacket, and bounced off toward the door, a grin on his face as he made his was to the other side of the hall; forgetting everything about KCH, Manjyome, and the survey. _'What could happen anyway? Blah, that's what.' _He thought as he knocked on the door, not even considering the last page that was left on his computer screen...

**Your Nightly Series #01 product shall arrive the following day.**

**Enjoy!**

Enjoy it, Johan surely will.

When the next day comes that is...

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so long! xD I was really into this fic. So yea, and the next few chaps might be even longer! So bare with me here. x3**

**Oh, and never fear! Our favorite 5D guy will be here next chap! He appears here much sooner than my other fic! Wow! x3**

**Watch out Judai!! LoL.**

**And I'm also having a surprise contest! XD If anyone can guess what...oh I'll leave the explaination for chap 2 xP So wait for that info next time! Meh.**

**Loved it? Or hated it? OR You think it was a complete waste of time? (If it's the third one...I shall -destroy- YOU! XD Lmao!) Thanks for still reading it to all the way down here. XD I truly appreciate it!**

**See you next chappy! Heh heh.**


	2. Daylight Star

**Absolute _Yaoi_ Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping **x** Spiritshipping_

**Yay, chapter 2!! x3 Sank yous for staying with meh! LoL.**

**Alrighty, let's get down to business! ;3 Now that lil surprise mini contest I talked to you guys about...I won't say too much, or else I might give it alllll away by accident (I tend to that x3) so here goes:**

**Can anyone guess what song I'm using? ;3 Using for what? You say? Hehe hehe, now that will be discussed next chap. :D**

**Anyhoo, skipping past that subject! Another long chap! Uh, I write too much for my own good. Lol, sorry about that! But hopefully you love the Judai/Johan-ness! I know I did! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, must we go through this? No. Ownie. Anythingy! Just this amazing crazy plot with Johan as Uke, Judai -trying- to act seme (but he is-he is! xD) and 5D peeps popping out of no where around them!! XD Yay!**

**_--_**

**Oh oh and a very quick response to a few reviewers!**

**KyoxSakiFan: Yes, yes. It _will _be hilarious! Yay!!**

**hermoine494: LoL! Thanks soooo much both Heat. and Hex. for your help!!**

**Coco Gash Jirachi: Well, here it is! Enjoy!!**

**Johan's Lover43v3r: Updated. And posted for your viewing pleasure!**

**_--_**

**_And thank you Tails and Hermoine494 for once again editing this! ;D_**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: **_**Daylight Star**_

--

"Wasn't that fun minna?" Johan asked as he poured himself a cup of orange juice the following morning. Seeing his entire family, minus Rainbow Dragon, in the living room, he smiled as he took a sip. "Ah, the good stuff."

"Hai, it was indeed." Emerald Tortoise exclaimed. Johan smiled as he sat beside him.

Amethyst Cat growled as she remembered last night's events. "If only he hadn't destroyed me so quickly I would have had him." She hissed darkly as she revealed her deadly claws.

Johan sweatdropped, not figuring out to this day why she hated Judai's gut. "Easy girl."

"Yes, it's alright. We got a tie with Judai in the end after all." Topaz Tiger informed, as he yawned.

Amethyst Cat instantly calmed down as she sat beside Topaz Tiger. "True...but still."

Cobalt Eagle rolled his eyes at her. "It's over Amethyst. We'll duel him again soon anyway, til then just wait."

"Heh, I guess you're tuckered out too ne, Cobalt Eagle?" Johan asked, not noticing Amethyst Cat glare toward Cobalt Eagle.

"Yes, we're all a bit out of it, since you two played throughout half the night. -Yawn-." Amber Mammoth proclaimed as he let out a huge yawn. Johan apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sumimasen Minna-san."

"It's alright Johan, at least we had fun." Sapphire Pegasus informed, standing beside Emerald Tortoise. "You were happy, that is all we ever want for you after all." They all simultaneously agreed as Ruby, the smallest one of the bunch, hopped on Johan's shoulder, mewling in agreement.

_Rubi Rubi!_

"Ah, thanks Ruby, minna!" He smiled, happy to know his family was...well happy. They all nodded as they bade a good night to him before disappearing one by one, wanting to catch some more sleep. Ruby stayed behind, jumped from his shoulder to the sofa, and napped as Johan petted her furry head.

Last night had been great. They ordered pizza, dueled, watched a horror movie which scared the bejeebers out of Rally, dueled, had a wild pillow fight, Johan inwardly chuckled as he remembered his victory against the two Yukis, and dueled some more. _'That was awesome! Just what I needed to get back up on my feet!' _He smiled softly as he remembered the bits and pieces of conversation he had with Judai after tucking little Rally to bed. Johan told him everything that day, minus the whole Manjyome incident and the survey thing. He poured out his thoughts, feelings, ideas as Judai merely sat there beside him, comforting him with words when he needed it. _'He really is a great friend! Heck he seemed totally fine when I confessed I'd lay off girls and probably move to men...what better friend could I ever want?'_ Feeling his heart jump at the thought he sighed happily to himself when he remembered what Judai had told him at the end of his long winded monologue.

--

_"Well, I think it's great that you decided what you're comfortable as already. I can't tell you what you can and can't do...I'm just glad you're happy with your decision...I know I am." Judai smiled, his eyes glowing with mirth as Johan smiled in return._

_"Really Judai? You won't think differently of me?" Johan tilted his head to the side, as he blinked emerald eyes in slight worry._

_Judai shook his head, determiningly, with no hesitation." Of course not! No matter what you do I'll be beside you…always..." Judai glanced down then, placing a card face down as he gestured for Johan to go._

_The blunette smiled happily as he pulled a card from his deck. "Me too, Judai. No matter what!" Placing Amethyst Cat on the field, he peered up toward brown eyes, finding them happier than ever. _'He must be happy for me to tell him the news then...aw, he's so great.'_ Johan, smiling, gave Judai a one-arm hug, surprising the brunette. "After all..." Johan's smile turned into a grin as he locked emerald with hazel. "Judai will always be Judai...and my precious nakama." He glanced down at that moment to activate Amethyst's special ability, not being able to see the sudden flush across the brunette's face nor the emotions buried deep beneath now golden eyes._

_--_

Just as Johan pulled himself up to wash his now empty cup, his cellphone sang. Smiling, hearing his favorite song _Teardrop_ play, he answered the phone, already knowing who it was. "Moshi moshi, mornin' Judai."

_"Hey, morning, did you sleep well?"_ Judai asked as he peered over Rally, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Johan giggled. "Yush, I slept fine, my family, though, are all tuckered out." He informed, softly caressing his deck as he said so.

The brunette agreed along with him. _"Yea, looks like my deck is out of it too, I guess we dueled a tad bit too long."_ He heard Johan laugh on the other line, his smile growing as he mouthed to Rally that it was Johan on the phone.

"Ah, oh tell, Rally-kun a 'Good Morning' for me!" Johan said, having his fits of laughter die down moments later. Judai grunted as an "Ok" as Johan heard mumbles on the phone. _'Aw, Rally-kun must have just woken up_.'

_"He says 'Good Morning to you too Johan-Nii-chan.'"_ Judai replied back, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

The blunette smiled happily as he paced around his living room. "So, what's up Judai?" Johan asked, wondering what was on the brunette's mind today.

_"Ah."_ Judai glanced up at the digital clock on the wall, reading it as being 11:47 in the morning._ "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and Rally to the fair they have today at the park. Something about dueling and stuff, Rally just told me about it actually." _Rally, hearing his name, peered up at his older brother in wonder.

Johan paused in his pacing and blinked. "Eh? Really? Oh, cool! I'm game!" Johan teased, using Judai's old words from DA.

Judai, smiling at this, stood up. _"Alright, we'll be there in about ten minutes." _He glanced at his brother, silently telling him to get ready.

The Gem Master smiled happily. "Ok then! See you in a bit!"

Judai hummed in agreement, his smile in his words. _"Hai, Hai. See you then." _Hearing Johan's end silent, he closed his phone as he peered up toward the open window in his kitchen, feeling the slight breeze cool him. He then heard small footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he smiled as he saw Rally place his trademark yellow cap on his head. "Ready to go squirt?" He asked as he tucked his deck on the holster of his pants.

Rally glanced up at his older brother. "Yup, I got my deck and everything!" He said excitedly, long orange hair flying everywhere. Judai smiled as he patted his head. "Hey!"

"Alright, alright, let me just get my shoes and we'll go pick up Johan." He informed as he moved from the kitchen to the living room. Rally, following him, watched as his brother paused to look himself over the small mirror pinned up on the wall to his right.

The small red-head furrowed his brows together as he saw _that_ smile on his brother's face again. _'He always smiles like _that_ whenever...'_ His train of thought ended when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yea! Nii-san?" He bounced down toward the front door, shoes already on, as he waited for his Nii-san to put on his.

"Hai, Rally?" Judai asked, strapping his shoes.

Rally, smiling mischievely, gloated. "I don't remember ever mentioning the Duel Fair thing in the park today!" Judai paused as he snapped his head up toward his little brother. Rally smirked. "You're the one who wanted _me_ to go! And now Johan-nii-chan is coming too!...Hmm, I wonder why?" Rally said in a sing-song voice as Judai pursed his lips together before tapping his little brother on the head. "Itai! What was that for Nii-san?" He asked, rubbing his head as Judai stood up and opened the door.

"Nothing...just...don't say anything." Judai replied back before heading out, telling Rally to shut the door behind him. Rally rolled his cinnamon eyes as he stepped out and closed the door. He glanced forward and saw his Nii-san tap on the door on the other side, _that_ smile back on his lips. Rally couldn't help but snicker as he saw Johan open the door and smile happily at his brother, who's smile only widen in response. _'If I wasn't his otouto...'_ The small red-head shrugged his shoulders as he raced toward Johan, wanting to give him a big hug.

"Hey, there Rally-kun!" Johan exclaimed, embracing the small boy.

Rally smiled secretly as he peered up at his brother silently. _'I know your secret!'_ He giggled as he took Johan's hand and raced off with him toward the elevator, his Nii-san in tow. _'I think I know why you smile like _that_ Nii-san.' _Glancing up at Johan, he couldn't help but smile fondly. _'I just hope it all works out for you Nii-san...and you too Johan-nii-chan.'_

* * *

"Is it ready?" A male voice asked, standing beside a young man clad in black.

The young man huffed before pulling out his black phone. "Yea, yea, it's ready." He replied coolly as he glanced down at the photo in his phone, smirking to himself. He swiftly shut it seconds later.

Azure eyes rolled through their sockets. "Manjyome, where's my phone?"

"Eh?" Manjyome flinched before taking out the razor silver phone he lost yesterday. "-Here you are-..." The young man wearing silver and with blue eyes, peered down at his phone carefully after he took it back.

"You didn't lose it again...did you?" He asked calmly, tucking it away.

Manjyome laughed nervously as he averted his head. "No...I er...didn't..."

The boy sighed. "Well?"

The brunette gave up. "Ok, ok, I did..." Blue eyes glared as Manjyome waved his hands back and forth. "Bu-but the blunette found it! The one with this..." Manjyome tapped on the large cargo beside him as his partner tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, so this is a way of thanks I suppose?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, so you're...not mad Edo?" He asked timidly, backing away just in case.

Edo Phoenix sighed calmly to himself before nodding. "Yes, yes, Manjyome, let's just deliver this thing and get it over with." He replied, his silver hair bouncing as he walked past Manjyome. Then as if remembering something, turned slightly to glance at the brunette. With steel blue eyes and a well kept smile, he spoke toward Manjyome kindly. "The next time you lose my phone, not only will I take yours but you'll have to buy me a new one...got it?"

Manjyome gulped before slowly nodding. "Y-yea, Edo sure thing."

"Goooooood." He replied happily before turning back around and making his way to the KCH car awaiting them. "Hurry up Manjyome, we have a schedule to keep up with."

The brunette huffed, wishing his silver-haired partner wasn't such...such a... _'A drama queen.'_ Snapping out of his thoughts later, he began to make his way toward the car when he realized something. "Hey, Edo! Hello? How am I going to push this thing allllllll the way there?" He saw Edo, already seated on the drivers' seat, grin. Manjyome's blood boiled. "You lil!" Huffing once more, he began to try and push the heavy thing. _'When I get over there I'm going to shove his phone up his a-'_

"As you can see, we have only half an hour to deliver the thing, I suggest you get a move on." Edo shouted, cutting in on the brunette's thoughts.

"EDOOO!"

_'Ah, it's good to pull on his string, makes my day really.'_ Edo thought as he watched Manjyome explode.

Like thunder.

* * *

"That was the bessssssssssssssssssssssst!!" Rally shouted, bouncing up and down as he licked on his lollipop. The older boys behind him laughed at his childish behavior as Rally turned to flash them two thumbs up. "I had soooooooooo much fun! Didn't you Johan-nii-chan?" He asked, sucking on his amber-orange lollipop.

Johan grinned, nodding his head as he patted his head. "You bet I did! That was just awesome how you won that last duel!" The blunette winked at him before fussing his head a bit. "I'm so proud of you."

The small boy grinned. "Really?"

Johan smiled. "Yes, really. Ne, Judai?" He turned toward the silent brunette.

Judai, having watched the two, snapped his head up at the call of his name. "Huh? Ah, hai."

"Something wrong Judai? You're unusually quiet." Johan asked, the trio making their way back home. The afternoon sun slowly falling from the sky. _'Wow, it's almost 6...time sure flies when you're having fun.'_

Judai smiled, shaking his head. "I-iie, I was just thinking is all."

Johan peered over him. "Uh-huh, and what did I tell you about thinking?" He teased, crossing his arms as if to chide him.

The brunette smirked as he feigned being obvious. "Oh, really? I don't remember Johan-channnn!" He said, his smirk turning into a smile as Johan-_chan_ gasped at the name. Judai, knowing where this'll lead to, ran, laughing as Johan narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Oohhhhh, Judai-_kun_ you are soooooooo going to get it!" He warned before chasing after him, a huge smile on his face as he tried in vain to corner his best friend. _'This reminds me of the time Judai use to be-'_

_'-like a child...before Haou and Yubel.' _Judai also similarly thought, his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced behind him to see Johan almost gaining up on him. Smiling, he purposely stopped so as Johan could capture him. After all, why run away from Johan anyway? He'd always let Johan win in the end...

"Judaiiiiii!! Hey, why'd you stop? Ah, I was so going to push you down the fountain!" Johan snapped his fingers, panting as he came to a stop beside Judai. The brunette chuckled before glancing behind him to see his little brother catch up, a huge smile on his little face.

"Ah, well, next time we can go to a water park..." He began.

"Really!? That'll be sweet!" Johan exclaimed, smiling happily. Judai blinked, nodding at him before averting his eyes from view. The blunette blinked before tapping Judai on the forehead. "Helloooooo, Judai?"

"Hai, Johan?"

"...You ok?"

Judai's lips quirked at his concern. "Yea, I'm just..." Just then his stomach growled, signaling to Johan what the rest of Judai's sentence was. Johan laughed, just as Rally stopped beside them.

"Nii-san is hungry...again?"

"Hey! Not my fault." Judai grumbled, folding his arms in front of him.

Johan, having calmed down enough, grinned. "That's ok, hey why don't we go out to eat?" He asked. Both Yuki boys glanced up happily at the mention of food.

"Hontou ni Johan-nii-chan?" Rally asked shyly.

The blunette nodded. "Yea, just think of it as my way of thanks for inviting me."

Judai shook his head. "No, I'll pay, I don't want you to go through all that trouble." Johan waved him off, shaking his own head.

"Iie, iie. It's my treat Yuki Judai so you better appreciate it!" He warned, wagging his finger at him threateningly.

Judai, chuckling at Johan's expense, nodded his head. "Alright. You win...Johan." He gave in, his eyes soften as both Rally and Johan gave out a loud "Yush!" and high-fived each other.

"Alright! Let's go! I know the best place! Oh, now _I'm_ hungry! Iku-Iku!" Johan exclaimed taking hold of Rally in one hand and Judai's by the other. Judai gasped silently in surprise before he was dragged off by the super-energized blunette beside him.

"Yeah! Food!" Rally commented, just as bouncy. Judai sighed softly to himself, his smile threatening to over take him as he peered at Johan happily. Glad to see him so happy and carefree.

_'If he's happy...so am I...' _Judai's eyes, for a split second changed from hazel to gold as he felt Johan wrap his hand tightly around his, squeezing it out of excitement. Glancing up at the sky, Judai hoped that his stomach would stop churning soon.

His hungry long forgotten by the feel of his best friend's hand in his.

* * *

"Man, am I stuffed! We should do that again." Johan said, stuffed. Patting his full, satisfied belly as the three walked off the elevator. "Next time with a-"

"Super-deluxe-sleepover-duel-party-with-chinese-take-out!" Johan and Rally exclaimed at the same time, high fiving each other again as Judai chuckled at the long winded name the two had come up with as they arrived to their respective doors.

The brunette, reluctantly having to let go of Johan's hand, nodded. "Ah, we should...Oyasumi Johan." His door now open as Rally rushed right in to prepare for bed.

"Hai, hai. Oyasumi nasai Judai." Johan replied back before disappearing behind his own door. _'Ah, two days of ultra-great fun with my two favorite boys. Man, that was wonderful.' _Johan, slouching on his comfy sofa, sighed in bliss. His thoughts carrying him to this afternoon.

He saw him. The guy he was crushing on.

Johan smiled before laying his head down on the sofa. _'Kami, was I so surprised. Heck, I'm thankful he remembered me.'_ The guy he was sort-of-not-sure-if-he-was crushing on was Yusuke Fujiwara. The hot green-haired cutey from the Pro Leagues. The one he and Judai had saved near the end of their last year in DA. Of course, at the time, Johan hadn't had the time to crush on him nor anything of that sort...saving the world and all. "God, he's so cool." He sighed dreamily.

Then he frowned. _'It seems I was the only one who thought so.' _He furrowed his brows as he remembered Judai's cold attitude toward Fujiwara-san. _'I wonder why he was so mean?'_

_--_

_Johan bumped against someone as Rally finally caught him. "I got you Johan-nii-chan!!" The red-head said happily._

_The blunette sweatdropped before turning around, wanting to apologize for his rudeness when he froze. "Gomenas--Fujiwara-san?!" Green eyes wide and mouth a gape as the man turned._

_Rally blinked his brown-red eyes at the tall green-haired man, wondering who he was to his Nii-chan. Judai, catching up to them, hadn't seen Johan's shocked reaction. "You two run so fast, I swear. A-re? Are you ok, Johan?"_

_"Ah, Johan-kun, it's so great to see you." Yusuke replied coolly, his amethyst eyes shimmering as he patted the frozen Blunette's shoulder. "Ah, and Judai-kun as well." He nodded toward the now silent brunette._

_"...I-I...It's great...to-o...see you...too." Johan stuttered, gazing down shyly, rubbing the tip of his pearl-ruby boot on the ground._

_"...Ah...hello...Fujiwara Yusuke." Judai said, his tone hard as steel, narrowing his hazel eyes. Rally, clutching on Johan's arm, peered up at the stranger wearily._

_Yusuke, having not heard his tone, smiled. "I hope you're having fun." He began but paused when he heard his name being called from behind him. Sighing softly to himself, he excused himself but not before patting Johan's shoulder once more. "I have to go. I'll see you two later...Bye Johan-kun."_

_Johan's head snapped up as he smiled timidly. "B-bye...Fujiwara-san." Yusuke smiled, winking at the blunette before walking away. His green-hair shining brightly in the sun. The blunette sighed happily, not noticing Judai's hard glare behind the green-haired man. "Isn't he awesome?" Johan asked dreamily, hands clasped together as if in prayer._

_Both Yukis stared at him before shaking their heads. "No." Then the two left, Judai dragging Johan by the arm, who was left surprised and very much confused._

_"Hey! Jutto Matte!" He shouted, sparing a glance at the two, wondering why Judai's face looked so angry all of a sudden. _'Was it something I said?'

_--_

"Seriously, why was Judai so angry?" Johan said to himself out loud. Sighing to himself, he played with his blue hair. Its length much longer than it use to be of the three years in DA. _'It's grown so much, it's almost past my shoulders now.'_ He idly thought as he gaze fell on his flat screen TV, mind still too occupied about Judai's demeanor. _'Judai was so...I don't know...maybe he was overprotective? Could that be it? He didn't even let me step foot near Fujiwara-san and vise versa after that.' _Suddenly as if an idea struck him, Johan grinned. Snapping his fingers, he nodded his head at his brilliance. "That's probably why! He was just looking out for me since it's been two days with my break up with Rei-chan!" His face soften as he closed his eyes. _'He's just trying to be there for me...Aw.' _Johan's lips trembled as he gave a little sniff, tearing up a bit at Judai's sweetness. "Aw, I should call him right now and thank him...better yet I should go over there and give him a big hug!" Wanting to set his idea in motion, he was about to leap off the sofa and head toward Judai's place when the doorbell rang.

Pausing in mid-jump, Johan blinked in surprise. "Who could that be?" Humming to himself, he made his way toward the door. He opened it and saw a silver-haired man with blue eyes, dressed in silver stand before him. Two other men stood behind him with what looked like a large cargo box of some sort. "Um, yes?"

"We came here to deliver your package." The silver man replied coolly, signaling the two men with his hand to bring in the big box. Johan blinked, not sure what to say as he watched them carry the large box inside. The blue eyed young man smiled. "Your John Hancock here, if you would." He instructed, taking out a pen and an electronic device.

Johan, too stunned to really say anything, nodded numbly before signing his name on the metal surface, seeing his signature nicely written on the electronic thing. "Um...what is this might I ask?" He eyed the large package beside him as the men returned behind the silver suit man. _'He looks like a butler with that suit on...or some fame celebrity...strange.' _He was vaguely reminded of that young man in black from the cafe.

The silver man chuckled. "What you've _desired_..." He nodded his head toward his men to leave as he turned his back. But just before he left, he tilted his head slightly to lock knowing azure with stunned emerald. "Oh and thanks for finding my phone...Johan Andersen." He then disappeared behind the closing elevator, his grin in place as Johan's eyes widen further.

_'How does he...?.Omg was he that Edo guy that Manjyo-sanda guy was talking about?!' _Johan stood there for a moment, debating whether he should follow the man. Shaking his head at the stupid idea, he closed the door and turned to stare at the large box. "What the heck is this thing?"

_What you've desired_

Edo's--or whatever the silver butler was called--words echoed through his head as he placed both hands on his hips, tilting his head to the side in thought. _'Well, what am I waiting for? I should just open the thing.' _Grunting to himself, he began to unwrap the colored paper, take off the humungous red bow, and try to pry the box open. Just as he finally got the last bit of paper off, he saw that whatever it was, was covered in plastic as well. "Greeeaaat!." Sighing to himself, he teared the plastic wrapping off only to gasp in shock. So much so he fell on his bum. "O.M.G!" He in/exhaled so rapidly he thought he was going to have a major heart attack. _'What the fluff? How? When? OMG, it's a DEAD BODY!!' _About to give off a loud scream, he stumbled up on his feet to see if the person was actually alive or not first.

Just as he tried to feel the person's pulse, he tripped, landing on the person's bare chest. Which caused the person in it to fall on top of him. Johan's eyes widen as fear gripped his raging heart. _'Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg, it's on meeee!!. Omg a dead body is on me...and OMG a NAKED DEAD BODY! _"Desired my ass, this guy's dead!" He shouted, trying to shove the person off him. He succeeded in pushing the thing off and was about to high-tail it out of there and run to Judai when his phone rang. Thinking it was his Prince of Darkness, he jumped to answer it. "Hello?! Judai!?" He cried.

_"Who? No, no, it's me Manjyome-sanda...What got your panties scrunched up in a bunch?" _Manjyome sneered as he glanced up toward the now black sky.

Johan's eyes widen before screaming on the phone, causing the brunette on the other line to pull his phone away from his now bleeding ear. "DO YOU FIND THIS TO BE SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?! YOUR PAL EDO--OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS--LEFT A DEAD BODY ON MY DOORSTEP!! A GUY TO ADD TO THAT!"

_"Calm down there Andersen. Relax, he isn't dead." _Manjyome informed, hearing Johan's breathing slow down.

"He isn't...dead?" He repeated, side glancing the very still body on the floor. "But...he's not...moving." He voiced softly, in a whisper. Almost as if afraid to wake the person up.

"He feels warm right?" He heard the blunette pause on the other line. "He also feels real...but after all..." The brunette smirked. "He's a robot."

"A what?" Johan stared at his phone for a moment before gazing fully at the young man on his floor. "He's a...robot?"

"Yup, just like you ordered."

Johan blanched. "WHAT! I NEVER ORDERED A ROBOT!? MUCH LESS A GUY!" Then something hit him. "HOW THE FLUFF DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!"

Manjyome cringed at the high pitch. "Listen, I don't have much time to talk, since my phone's about to die. Look, the instructions are there in the box. Just follow them." He then smirked as he locked eyes with his incoming partner. "Remember, you have 3 free days with him...Enjoy lover-boy." He taunted before snapping his phone shut.

"What? HEY WAIT!" The line went dead. Johan stared, flabbergast, at his phone. Stumbling slowly on his feet, he glanced down at the young man on the floor, not having moved at all throughout his little conversation on the phone. "He says you're...a...robot...but how? You look so real." Remembering Manjyome's words, he knelt down beside the man, making sure to not have his eyes wonder off below the young man's waistline. Slowly but timidly, he poked the man's elbow, feeling the soft smooth skin. _'Omg, he does feel real...but he's a robot?' _A little more bold now, he pressed his hand on the man's chest, marveled by the feel of warmth surging from him, also noting his nice tone abs. _'Oh kami, he's warm too, just like he said...Ooh, he got nice pec--Ok Andersen, focus.' _He took a deep breath, wanting to calm his pounding heart. He gulped as he peered over the man's face, finding the raven-haired man looking almost peaceful. "Is that golden streaks in his hair? Ooh, nice." He tilted his head back, wondering what he should do besides admiring the guy.

Just then Ruby materialized beside him, mewling at the man on the floor. _Rubi Rubi!_

Johan, too engrossed by the man's handsome features, jumped at the sound of his feline friend. "Ruby! You scared me girl." He placed his fist on his chest, his heart now pounding even faster. "Can you believe this? I got a robot guy...in the mail...weird huh?" He said, trying to lighten the mood. Ruby stared at her master before peering over the raven-haired man.

_Rubi_

"Yea, I know...he does look real...but now what?" He asked, simply staring at the sleeping man. Ruby, blinking her ruby-red eyes, leaped inside the box. Moments later, she came out with a booklet on her mouth as she hopped down beside him.

_Rubi Rubi_

Johan, blinking in surprise, took hold of the booklet and gasped at what it was. "Oh, the manual! Thanks girl!" He said happily, patting her head. He flipped through the pages rapidly, trying to find a way to... _'To do what? Activate him or something?'_ Stopping then flipping back to the first page, he scanned over the manual until he found instructions on how to activate it.

**Instructions on activating your Nightly Series #01:**

**1. In order to have your ideal lover recognize you as its lover, you must activate it via a kiss.**

"NANI? I HAVE TO WHAT?!" Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Johan stared dumbly at the man. "I have to...kiss...wait why?" Peering down the page he found the next sentence to rule number one.

**The warmth of its lover will cause it to operate to the customization you specified upon ordering it.**

"Oh...that's why." He gulped, shifting his gaze toward the naked man. _'Omg, did that stupid survey actually work? But didn't I want it to be female?!'_ Confused beyond belief, he scooted closer to the thing, wondering what he should do.

_Rubi._

"What? You want me to kiss him too?" Johan stared in shock at Ruby Carbuncle as she nodded her head. The blunette sighed heavily to himself before swallowing the bile in his throat. _'It's just a kiss right? This can't really do anything right? Besides it won't count as a real kiss since it's a robot...right? Omg, my head hurts.' _Deciding to get this over with, he slowly, hesitantly, leaned down toward the young brunette; feeling his heart beat faster and face redden by each passing second. _'Just kiss him...what could happen ne?'_ Mind set up, he quickly closed his eyes and pressed his trembling lips against warm still ones. A moment passed before Johan slowly pulled away, his heart and lips trembling as he gazed expectantly toward the still silent man. _'D-did I do something wrong?'_ Gazing behind him to see if Ruby was still there, he found that she had disappeared. He slowly turned his head back wondering what to do next. "Now what am I going to do?"

Biting his lower lip, he was about to stand up and call back Manjyome (who still didn't answer his question) when he felt something beside him shift. Gasping slightly in shock, he peered down to see the raven-haired young man slowly open his eyes. As if sensing someone eyeing him, the brunette shifted his head up to gaze at the unmoving blunette above him. He slowly lifted his body up into a seating position, eliciting a gasp from the blunette. A soft smile on his lips, he titled his head to the side as he raised a hand to slowly caress Johan's cheek. "Hello, I'm your new boyfriend." He recited softly, indigo eyes shimmering as Johan's green ones widen in pure surprise.

_'O.M.G!'_ Was all Johan could think of as he locked shocked emerald eyes with electrifying cobalt.

* * *

**Aw, it's done. For now. XD**

**Omg, _he's_ finally here! Yay! I can't wait to post chap 3 for ya'll to see what happens! (gets all bouncy) But you'll just have to wait til then!! **

**And yes I know! _"Yusuke Fujiwara?! Of all people to choose Zakksu, you chose him? XD" _I know right? But I do like some Fuji/Johan XD Onesided of course! Just go with it. It won't last long (boo)...Remember this is an AU fic...so it really kinda-sorta-maybe-does-doesn't go with the plot of GX. Well, directly I mean. Somewhat indirectly actually, but whatever! The -real- question is...**

**_What will happen to Johan now?_**

**_And especially..._**

**_What'll Judai think?_**

**Dun dun dunnnnnn**

**Til next time! Tchau-tchau!! :D**


	3. Made Out of Miracles

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

**I personally, personally, personally love this chapter! There is so much Spiritshipping and Soulshipping coinciding one another in here that I'm -actually- proud I wrote this! Yay! x3**

**Now what song am I using again? Hmm, it's a duet that's for sure...I'm making an amv of this song for a contest later this year that's another thing. x3 Lyrics rulesssssss! :P**

**--**

**- KyoxSakiFan: Ah, my heart soften too when I wrote that scene! (smiles) It made me think of the third and fourth season and how great they are together! x3 And if that part made you go awwww, -this- part in this fic will make your heart go **_**dokidokidokidoki!**_** Like mine did when I wrote it! :D**

**- Coco Gash Jirachi: Ooooooh, that sounds very interesting! :3 I could totally see them doing that! Cept, Johan wouldn't be alone. XD**

**- 2True: (smiles) Yay, you read ABoyfriend! x3 Oh darn then you know what'll happen! :3 I gotta find a way to totally amaze you then! Ah, yes I can't wait either! xP Their meeting will be very interesting I assure you. ;D**

**Disclaimer****; Don't own them. So get over it me, get over it! v.v Boo.**

_**Thank you Tails and hermoine494! Yay.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3****: **_**Made out of Miracles**_

--

"..." The young blunet could only stare mutely at the raven-haired man, who was caressing his cheek softly. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then gasped loudly when he felt and saw the man before him raise his other hand to cup his other cheek. _'O...M...G...'_

"You have 3-free days with me. Please do with me as you wish." He informed, the blunet blushing madly in response. The brunet smiled sweetly as he tilted his head to the side. "Is there something wrong boyfriend?" He asked, his voice deep and profound, causing Johan to squirm against his hold.

"A-ah, I-I...you...omg...You're talking." Was all the Gem Beast Master could conjure up at the moment, still too stunned to think properly.

His indigo eyes brightened. "Yes, you had programmed me too." He recited. Johan blinked his eyes again.

"Eh? B-but...you mean...you're the..?"

The brunet slowly, almost mechanically, nodded. "Yes, I am the Nightly Series #01 Product you had specifically ordered the previous day. I am what you customized for an ideal boyfriend."

Johan snapped. "WHAT?! I ASKED FOR A GIRLFRIEND!" The brunet, not phased by his _lover's_ outburst, merely shook his head, robotically.

"You had not so. For you see, I am here, and am very much male." He informed, Johan slapped his forehead out of frustration.

"Yes, I..." He flushed. "See that...but I ordered a girlfriend."

The brunet, picking up the manual Johan had dropped, flipped through the last few pages. "Here is your exact list of specific skills, abilities, and specifications you had chosen for me." He informed. Johan, too in stuper to argue, looked over the list, paling as he read over the selective answer for question 152.

**Question #152: Which gender would you prefer?**

**Your answer: **

**A. Male.**

"How can this be!?" Taking the booklet from the brunet's hands, he glared at it, wondering how this could have happened. _'Howhowhowhow!? I could have sworn I chose fema-' _Then a flashback of yesterday caused Johan to gasp in shock.

_He glanced toward the last two remaining options, suddenly finding this harder than it really is. '_Just click on female and get it over with...I mean...sure I have a crush on a guy..I think...but I can't really...uhhhh.' _Confused, he was about to click on female, when the phone rang. Jumping out of surprise, __**his hand jerked and clicked away **__as he fumbled with trying to get the insist ringing of his phone. "Mo-moshi moshi?"_

"Heh, you ok there Johan? Didn't scare you did I?"_ Judai teased on the other line. Johan visably relaxed as he rolled his green eyes._

_"No Judai, I was just surprised is all." He casually replied, clicking on options here and there..._

His left eye twitched.

"O.M.G...I must have clicked 'Male' by mistake..." Johan, gulping, glanced toward the silent brunet, who was busying himself by simply staring at him. Johan, feeling nervous he was being watched at like that, stuttered. "W-why ar-are you looking a-at me like th-that?"

The brunet smiled, leaning toward him unexpectantly. "Because I love gazing at my gorgeous boyfriend." Johan, flushing so badly he was as red as a tomato, freaked when the brunet suddenly pounced on him.

"Omg! What are you doing?!" Johan literally shrieked, heart pounding so rapidly it threatened to burst out of his chest.

The raven-gold highlighted haired man smiled seductively, causing Johan's face to redden even further. "Isn't this what you inquire?" He asked, leaning down to bump heads with the tomato-faced blunet below him.

"W-wha? What do you mean I-I wan-Hey don't touch there!" Johan squeaked, feeling the brunet's right hand trail down his torso, teasing th side of his hip. _'Omgomgomgomg. I think he's trying to rape me!'_ His breath hitched as the brunet brought his head down, sealing their lips together once more. "Mmph!" Johan gasped which caused the brunet to venture in the cavern of his mouth, committing to his robotic memory the slick feel of his lover's entrance. Johan, if it weren't for the surprise attack on him and his lips, would have moaned and responded back submissively when he remembered one small tiny detail...

This robot was trying to rape him.

Trying with all his might to pry the man off him, found him to be too strong and too heavy. _'Omg, what am I going...to...do...o...m...g...I can't...breathe...god he's a...good kisser...' _The blunet's jumbo thoughts scattered as he felt the brunet's tongue brush against his, tilting Johan's head up to just the right angle. Just as he was about to pass out of lack of oxygen, the brunet parted their lips and trailed his wet mouth--tongue--down Johan's heated neck, sucking on the flesh between his throat and shoulder. "A-ah" Johan elicted a moan, mind now completely erased of any previous complaints. _'Oh god, his mouth...it's so...wet...hot...oh kami.' _Just as he was about to submit and fall into the depths of _his_ sinful mouth, Johan's cellphone rang.

"_Mune no itami Sarakedashite ii yo  
Itsudemo sono egao  
sukuwarete kita boku nanda  
Ima dake naite-"_

Mind too deep in cloud nine, answered the phone without a second thought. "H-hello...ah..." Johan spoke, voice drowzy, heated, and out-of-it as he surpressed another moan when he felt the brunet above him move from his neck to his ear, sucking on his earlope. His hand slowly, teasingly trailing down to the hims of the blunet's pants.

_"Jo-Johan?!"_

"Judai?!" Johan shouted, snapping back to his common sense, The brunet pulled away to gaze down at his stunned _lover_. "Wh-wha-what's...why? A-re?" The blunet stuttered, having seated himself up in a sitting position. Shoving his..._boyfriend_ out of the way.

_"...Johan are you ok? You sounded..." _Johan, not being able to see the brunet's deep blush on the other line, gripped his phone tightly. _"W-were you sl-sleeping?" _Johan gulped and was about to respond back when he let out a startled yelp as the raven-haired man wrapped his arms around him. Judai, hearing the yell from the other end, stood straight up._ "Johan?! What's wrong?! Johan?!"_

"Get off me!" Johan shouted, trying to kick back the man behind him, accidentally dropping his phone. "Oh no! Judai!" The blunet yelled out in worry as he finally succeeded in prying the man off and picking his phone back up.

_"-han!! Johan?! Johan?! Is someone there with you?" _Johan froze._ "I'm coming over right now!" _Judai shouted frantically as he began to race through his bedroom door.

"Wh-what? No-no, there's no one--Judai?! Judai!!" Johan cried on the phone. hearing the line on the other end hang up. Now in full out panic mode, Johan shrieked as he tried to stand up. "OMG He's coming! Omg! If he sees me like this, I don't know what I'll do! OMG!" Then he paused as he glanced down at the brunet who smiled up at his _boyfriend_. "Omg, if he sees you! He'll kill ME and YOU!" He screamed, trying to think of something. "Ok ok, I gotta hide you...ok, come with m-" He began but was cut off when the brunet embraced him tightly, so tightly he could practically _feel_ him. "OMG WHAT ARE YOU--WHOA THERE BUDDY GET THAT THING OFF ME!!" He yelled, squirming out of that awkward embrace. Panting out of breath, he shrieked again when he accidentally tripped on the carpet, causing him to fall once more on his bum. Blinking the stars out of his vision, his emerald eyes bulged as he caught sight of the brunet standing right there in front of him...his head now the same height as the man's waist. A very perfect view of his... "OMG COVER YOURSELF!!" Johan screamed, covering his eyes with his hands.

The brunet, glancing down at his _boyfriend_ questioningly, mimiced his hand movements. "Like this?" He asked, covering his own eyes.

Johan groaned in annoyance. "NO!! NOT LIKE THAT!!" Just then the doorbell rang, a split second later, hard pounding as Johan heard Judai from the other side of the door.

"Johan! Are you there? Open up! It's me, Judai! Johan?!" Judai shouted rapidly, pounding on the door with brute force. Johan, for a moment as he placed his hands over his chest, felt his heart tweak with both guilt and happiness to know Judai cared enough to worry over him.

The brunet then made his way toward the door. "I will get that for you boyfriend." He informed.

"NO!! NOT WITH YOU ANSWERING THE DOOR NAKED!!" Johan freaked. He ran and snatched his hand, dragging him off toward his bedroom. "Stay here! Just...here wear this!" Johan instructed rapidly, handing the man his own pjs as he shoved him inside his room. "Stay here, you here me? Don't come out...hide somewhere til I get back!" He cringed when he heard Judai try to break the door down. _'Dammit, I'm in big trouble!'_

The obvious brunet, unphased by everything, simply nodded. "All right boyfriend, I'll be here waiting for you." He smiled, causing Johan to pause and gulp nervously.

"Go-good." Johan closed the door shut then raced toward the front door. Thinking quickly, he ruffled his hair up, took off his blue jacket, donned a blue sweater from the kitchen table he forgot to put away, and forcefully yawned to bring tears in his eyes just as he finally opened the door. Feigning drowziness, he blinked his now red eyes at Judai, who stood there as if about to rip something in half; like a madman. "Ju-Judai? Wha-" All of a sudden, he was pulled into a tight embrace; shocking him out of his mind.

"You're ok...oh god, thank god." Judai breathed a sigh of relief as he tightened his hold around Johan's stiff body. "You're not hurt are you? I heard shouts and-" This time it was Judai's turn to be cut off as Johan wrapped his arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I had a-a nightmare..." _'Literally...' _Johan sniffed, trying to not flush deeply as he felt the brunet place his head between the nape of his neck; the same spot where that raven-haired robot guy sucked on moments ago. _'Thank God for this sweater...' _He thought silently, not being able to see the mixmatched amber-turqouise eyes that now held relief beyond relief.

"Johan..." Judai closed his duo-colored eyes as his heart finally calmed down enough. Then suddenly, he jerked up as he remembered something. "Then what was all that yelling?" He asked, pushing Johan a bit to look at him. His eyes now back to hazel. "You scared me to death when I heard a crash and you didn't answer back." At the mere mention of his own words, he tightened his hold on Johan; a slight tremble of his hands as he tried to still the gripping fear away.

The blunet blinked before suddenly placing his head down on Judai's shoulder, not wanting him to see his flushed face; also not seeing Judai's eye flicker to hazel, gold then hazel again. "I-I fell off the bed...and accidently dropped my phone as I did..." He half-lied, feeling his heart grip painfully. He was lying. To his best friend. Why though? Why not just tell him the truth? _'Like hell he'd believe me...that guy looks too real to be a robot...he would take it the wrong way...'_ Feeling his eyes tear up sadly at the thought, he sniffed as he felt Judai tighten his hold around him. "I-I'm so-sorry to worry y-you, Ju-Judai." He cried then. He wasn't sure why...maybe all the stress of today got to him, along with him now lying to his best friend. It was all just too much.

"Johan. It's ok. Shhhh, it's ok...please don't cry." Judai slowly rocked the two as he trailed a hand up and down Johan's back, whispering comforting words to soothe the blunet in his arms. _'Johan...'_

"I'm sorry." Johan sniffed again, moments after his little water work. Grinning to himself at his stupidity, he rubbed his puffy eyes. "Gomen ne, I got your pjs all wet." He said sadly, patting the wet spot on Judai's left chest tenderly, feeling his soothing heart beat rapidly underneath.

Judai smiled. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're alright." He sighed softly in relief, feeling his heart swell at the sight of his best friend. He raised his hand and was about to slowly caress Johan's cheek, but thought against it at the last second; dropping it back down to his side.

Johan smiled softly as he nodded his head. "Thank you Judai...I really am so-" Just then he heard the door to his room open with a soft click from behind him. His eyes widen in shock, he quickly closed the front door from behind him, not wanting Judai to see inside his apartment.

"Something wrong Johan?" Judai asked, blinking as he stared at him.

"Uh...I just...remembered...what a mess my living room is! Yea! And I didn't...want you to see! Bad Judai!" Johan suddenly teased, wagging his finger at him. "You shouldn't see your best friend at his worst you know!" He shook his head playfully, a strain smile on his lips. _'I told him to stay in my room...oh kami.'_

Judai, surprisingly buying it, frowned. "I think it doesn't matter if you're at your worst..." He averted his gaze from Johan as he stared at his open door. "As long as I can see you..be there...it's fine by me."

"E-eh?" Johan blinked in confusion, feeling his face flush. _'Wha...did he mean?' _Just as he was about to ask him, he heard a loud noise inside his apartment. Both boys blinked in surprise and turned toward the closed door. Each with different thoughts. _'Oh no-no-no why did he leave my room?!'_

_'What was that noise?' _"Johan, what was that?" Judai whispered, inching closer toward the door. Hand on the cool doorknob, he was about to pull it open when he felt arms wrap around his own.

"Don't!" Johan bit his lip as he tried to think of something. "It's just Ruby! Yea, she must have knocked something over! Yea, my living room is seriously a mess." As if on cue, Ruby materialized through the door, blinking her red eyes up at the two. She mewled tiredly before popping back inside. Johan sighed in emmence relief at the fact Judai had let go of the door and that Ruby hadn't said anything. _'Thank god! I owe you one Ruby!' _"See? Heh heh, sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The brunet nodded his head, no longer in doubt, as he released his hold of the knob, taking Johan's hand instead. "Alright, I just thought someone was with you is all...I guess I'm still jumpy." Judai teased, squeezing his best friend's hand tenderly. _'I still can't help but find something amiss though.'_

Johan gulped, feeling his face flush, nodding timidly. "H-hai...well..." Johan yawned--a real one--feeling his eyes truly droop down this time.

Judai smiled. "Go sleep. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He caressed his hand, squeezing it once more before pulling back. Johan nodded tiredly, the stress of the day taking a toll on his mind, heart, and body. The brunet, this time, caressed Johan's cheek, brushing back a teardrop that was stubborn enough not to have fallen on his smooth face. "Oyasumi Johan." Judai whispered, dropping his hand back down as he began to slowly make his way back toward his own door; his eyes on the blunet.

Johan flushed deeply and smiled sheepishly as he leaned against his door, feeling it suddenly want to open. _'Dammit stay in there!'_ "Oyasumi nasai Judai! Thanks for saving me!" He teased, winking playfully, earning a smile on the brunet's now worry-free face. With a wave, Judai disappeared behind his door. Johan letting out a huge sigh, quickly opened his own door only to see the brunet standing there, indigo eyes blinking more out of necessity than anything. "What are you doing?!" Johan hissed softly, closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment as he saw the brunet with his blue pjs, mini light blue dragons scattered throughout it. _That looks nice on him...'_ Shaking his head, he glared up at the man. "Because of you, I lied to my best friend." Johan informed, pointing a finger at him in accusation.

The brunet tilted his head, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "I am?"

The Gem Master sighed. "Uh..." Johan rubbed the temple of his forehead, too tired to argue. He walked past the man, making his way to his messy living room. Judai's words ringing in his head.

_I think it doesn't matter if you're at your worst...As long as I can see you..be there...it's fine by me._

_'Uhhhhhh, what did he mean!?'_ He pulled on his medium-length hair, exhausted to the point of passing out in his own living room. He sat on his sofa, trying to stop his thoughts from pounding on his head. Suddenly, there was a weight on his left side, causing him to turn toward that direction.

The brunet, sitting down next to him, tilted his head to the side. "May I inquire as to your name boyfriend?" He asked, cobalt eyes gazing at him attentively.

Johan blinked before sighing. "My name's Johan Andersen." He said tiredly, feeling his headache subside for the moment.

The man nodded his head before testing his name out. "Jo-han An-der-sen." He smiled. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful boyfriend." The blunet's face flushed before averting his head. Then the brunet pointed a finger at himself, his smile still in place. "May I have a name as well?"

"Eh?!" Johan turned back to stare at him in shock. "N-Name you? You don't have one?"

The raven-haired man shook his head. "No, I am programmed to not have one until my boyfriend himself names me." He informed. He smiled again. "Will Johan give me a name?"

_'Seriously? Like some sort of pet or something?...Uh...a name...what sort of name?' _Glancing down at the box the brunet came from, he gazed at the word "Nightly" and pondered if he should name him "Knight" or "Night". _'Pshhhhh, I'm not stupid enough to name him after his own brand..that's something some flat-chested chick would do...let's see...' _Glancing around him, he spotted a bowl of fruits on top of his dining room table. _'Hmm, now that I think about...I could use a snack right about now...maybe make some food...hmm food...' _"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, tapping his fisted hand on the other in thought. "Food...Fuud...o...Fudo!" He snapped his fingers as a grin formed across his lips. "You're...er last name will be Fudo!"

The brunet blinked, tilting his head to the side; a brow raised slightly. "Did you say Fudo?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly.

Johan nodded. "Yes, yes...wait!" He paused, finger pointed at the bridge of the man's nose. "You say...yousay...Yusei!" Johan smile grew from ear-to-ear as he let out a squeal of delight. "You're name will be Yusei Fudo!!" _'Kami, I'm a genius!!'_

"Yu-sei...Fudo...Yusei...-Daylight Star-..." The brunet closed his eyes, the name now registrating in his memory chip. He opened his cobalt eyes and smiled. "Yusei it is then."

"Ha! I _am_ a genius!" Johan gloated happily, nodding to himself for a job well done. The brunet, now called Yusei, chuckled softly at his boyfriend's antics.

"Thank you Johan...I love it." He smiled brightly, causing Johan to flush deeply.

"A-ah you're...welcome..." Johan yawned again, stretching a bit as he slowly stood up. "Well...it's been a long day...so...I'll head off to bed now." At the mention of "bed" Yusei 'hm-ed' to himself as he began to undress. Johan, his back still turned, rubbed his eyes. "You can sleep in the spar-OMG WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DO-" Johan was cut off both times, one by turning around to see a now naked Yusei and two, being lifted by said naked Yusei bridal style off to bed. "Omg, put me down! What are you doing?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED AGAIN?!"

Placing Johan softly on his queen-sized bed, Yusei Fudo towered over him; his seductive smile back on his lips. "You said you wished to go to bed...does that not mean you wish to have sexual intercourse?"

Johan's eyes widen. "NO!!" He frailed his arms trying to shove him off. "I just want to go to sleep-"

"-with me correct?" Yusei interrupted. The blunet shook his head rapidly, mutely, causing Yusei to chuckle as he leaned down. "I promise I shall be gentle...if you desire it so."

Johan's heart thumped wildly before shaking his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "S-Stop!!" He sniffed, hands held up on his chest to halt Yusei from proceeding any further.

The brunet blinked in mild interest, noticing the soft tears rolling down Johan's face. "You do not wish for this?"

Johan nodded. "I-I don't believe i-in se-_that_ before love...so-so I-I have to fall in _love _first before we-er before _this_ happens!" He stuttered, green eyes squeezed shut.

Yusei stared at him mutely for a moment before gingerly brushing away his lover's tears. "I understand Johan." He moved back as Johan slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at him.

"Y-You do?" He blinked away his blurred vision as he stared straight at cobalt orbs.

Yusei smiled, something Johan noted looked wonderful on his stoic face. "Of course, after all..." He placed a a chastic kiss on Johan's forehead before peering down at him lovingly. "A man should never force himself on his boyfriend." His electrifying cobalt eyes sending shivers down Johan's spine. He lifted himself up, caressed Johan's hair, then slowly ambled out of his room; closing the door silently behind him.

Johan sat there, in the dark, too stunned to say or do anything. He gulped and in/exhaled deeply as he brought his trembling hands up to cup his own face. _'My face is so flushed..so red...I think it's become permanent.'_ Sighing to himself shakly, he closed his eyes and decided to worry about all this tomorrow. Right now it was time for bed. _'Damn, he has a way with words...got my heart all up and jumpy...exactly what I asked for...ironically...' _He thought idly, no longer paying mind to the fact he had initicially asked for a female but got a male robot instead. "Uh, I'll worry about him tomorrow..." He yawned softly, his mind slowly shutting down. "Tomorrow...I'll...deal...with..." He yawned one last time before turning to the side, not bothering with covering or tucking himself in. "Yu...sei..." He finally fell into slumber, allowing the stress of this afternoon to wash away.

Dreaming of shocking, compelling indigo eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it ok? I hope so! Lol. Working on chapter 4 so yay for you guys! x3 Gosh, I love this fanfic. Love!!**

**Now I wish to ask a very important question. **

**Do you see Johan with reading glasses, older than Judai and Yusei, and being their _sensei_? :3 I hope you do! Because I'd like to show more love triangles of these pairings! Yay!**

**Ci-ciao! x3**


	4. Perfection

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

**Omg, this finally updated! xD Yes, yes it did! I'm sorry for the delay! xP School is murder...**

**Ah, this chap wasn't as great as I thought it would be (ironic since it's called "Perfection" xD) but I hope it's alright for ya'll! ;3**

**A lil heads up, this chap is a _Major_ Yusei/Johan Soulshipping-ness! xD Sorry Spiritshippers (me included!) You'll have to wait next chapter! ;P**

**Ok, let's get to the point! x3 I'll give review responses next chapter! So go-go! READ! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Will never own it...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Perfection**_

--

The rays of the sun, diffusing through the curtains of his room, landed on his sleeping face. The blunet sighed contently, feeling its warmth spread all around him. He smiled sleepily as he slowly nudged to the side, not wanting to wake up yet. _'Hmm, not yet...so very warm...' _He snuggled closer to his sheets that were wrapped so tightly around him. The feeling of warmth increasing as he did so. _'Ah, this warmth...it's like someone's here with me...'_ Just as he was about to fall back into slumber, he felt his sheets tighten their hold around him. He snapped his eyes open tiredly then glanced down at his torso, seeing two tan arms wrapped around his slim waist. "..." Unusually calm, he slowly turned around to face two cobalt eyes, peering over him silently. "...Good morning..." Johan replied softly, blinking as Yusei smiled.

"Good morning Johan."

"Why...are you here?"

Yusei blinked. "Because I had wished to view your serene face while you slept."

Johan nodded. "So you didn't sleep?" He asked, calmly asking another question.

"Yes, I recharged half way through the night then came here and watched you up until now." He informed, cupping Johan's cheek.

"Ah...Sou ka." Johan nodded as he closed his eyes, deciding to rest up a bit more now that he knew what his source of warmth was. Yusei smiled happily as he watched Johan's emerald eyes slowly close. Just when the brunet thought he was asleep,

Johan snapped his eyes wide open.

He shrieked, prying Yusei's arms off him which caused him to fall off the bed. "Itai!" He moaned in pain.

Yusei peered down the side of the bed, wondering if Johan did this often. "Daijoubu Johan?"

His answer was a pillow thrown at his face as Johan growled in annoyance.

* * *

"Don't scare me like that Yusei! Sheesh." Johan sighed as he sat on his dining table, sipping on freshly brewed tea the brunet had made for him. He glanced down at his bowl of rice before taking a bite out of the stuffed fish; breakfast made by Yusei as well. _'Man, he really does have all the skills and abilities I ordered for him...'_ He watched as Yusei finished washing the last of the dishes before sitting down on the other side of the table, a coffee mug in hand. "Can you really drink that?" Johan asked, curiously.

Yusei smiled. "Yes, even though I am technically a robot, I have the qualifications and substance of a human, which allows me to eat and drink like you do." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, that's interesting." Johan finished his tea, and took one last bite of his fish before standing up.

Yusei stood up almost immediately, taking the dishes from him. "Allow me Johan. I don't want my boyfriend to do all the work." All Johan could do was blush and stutter.

"A-ah...arigatou Yu-yusei." The brunet smiled and began to wash his plate. Johan sighed, feeling his face redden at the way Yusei hummed and smiled to himself. _'It's like he's always done this...like he's my husband or something.' _Johan's face darken as he allowed himself a secret smile. _'He really is everything I asked for...god, this is crazy.' _He thought to himself as he merely watched Yusei from his seat; secretly admiring the way the sun practically shined on him.

But...

What was he going to do now? He had a freaking robot living with him now! What was he going to do?

_'Uhh, headache...' _Peering up at the ticking neko-clock up on his wall, he hummed as he read the time. "It's noon now. Rally must be in school and...Judai must be working...where ever that is." Johan closed his eyes and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, tilting his head to the side as he thought things over. _'Judai never did say what job he had...he said he wanted to "surprise me". Hmm, I wonder what he's doing?'_ "Uuhhh, I don't have time to think about his _job_! What am I going to do with _you_!!" He shouted out loud, frustrated with his lack of progress.

Yusei blinked, having finished washing and was now wiping his hands on a towel rag, glanced over toward the blunet. "Have sex?" He asked bluntly.

Johan stared at him for a mere five seconds before throwing the first thing his hands could grab on: A spoon. "OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_!? NO I DON'T WANT THAT!"

The brunet easily caught the spoon, surprising Johan. "Ah, arigatou Johan, I must have forgotten this one." He informed, not phased by the blunet's burst yet again, as he returned to the sink.

"Uhhhhhhh." Johan bonked his head up against the surface of the table. _'Ok...I got myself a perverted-sex-driven robot...did I order that?!' _Blushing madly, he should his head. _'No way! He's just...defected? Nooo, but now what? What do I do? Uuh, maybe I should get some fresh air.' _Nodding to himself, he stood up and slowly brushed his fingers through his blue hair. "I'm going out." Yusei snapped his head to the side, having heard him.

"Ah, alright Johan." He then turned and walked up toward Johan, who backed away slowly by the sudden gleaming look in his eyes.

"Wha? What is it Yu-yusei?"

Yusei paused then stretched out his hand. "Let us go out on a date."

"EH?!" Johan gasped before shaking his head, flailing his arms in front of him. "No-No!! I meant _I_ am going out...not _you_ or _us_. Just _me_." Yusei tilted his head, confused.

"How can the two of us go out on a date if I am not present?" He asked innocently.

Johan slapped his forehead.

"No. Listen." He grasped his hand, dragging him into the living room; which was now clean thanks to Yusei. Both boys took a seat next to each other on the outstretched sofa as Johan turned to face him. "I have to go out for a bit...I need to do...something. You stay here and wait for me ok?" He eyed him wearily, seeing if he understood.

The brunet blinked slowly before nodding. "All right. Then shall we go out on a date when you return?"

Johan's left eye twitched.

"Yea-yea sure." Just then Johan was pushed back, Yusei's face suddenly way too close for comfort. _'Oh my god! What is he doing? I-is he going t-to kiss m-me like yesterday?'_ A flashback of that heated kiss caused the blood to rise up to his face.

Yusei smiled. "I shall prepare for our date then." He leaned closer, softly kissing Johan's forehead. "I shall wait for your return, Johan."

Johan shivered at the tone before rapidly nodding. "A-ah..." Detaching himself from Yusei, he gulped down the knot in his throat. _'Kami, too close.'_ He straightened himself up, taking his navy blue jacket, and glanced behind him to see Yusei staring at him. _'God, he's like a puppy.'_ "I'll be back...ok? Then maybe...we could go get you some clothes..." He trailed off, glancing down at the pjs he was wearing. _'He can't walk around in pjs all day after all.'_

"Yes of course. Take care Johan." He bade him farewell, a tiny smile on his face. Johan turned back around, too embarrassed to say anything, as he ambled to the door. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, Yusei called out to him. "Johan?"

"Ha-hai?" He answered, turning slightly to the side.

Yusei smiled. "I love you Johan."

Johan's emerald eyes widened, his heart raced, breath hitched, mind numbed, throat tightened, face flushed, and mouth a gape; he stared at Yusei incredibly before shaking like a leaf. "I-I...Y-you...J-Ja!!" He stammered as he quickly pried the door open and raced out of the room. Yusei blinked at Johan's behavior, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

"Johan Andersen is an interesting boyfriend..." He smiled. "Indeed." He stood up and walked toward the large box leaning against the wall to his left. Glancing down at the box he had been delivered in, he peered at the hatch located at the very bottom. Pulling the hatch door open, he saw a few plastic wrap items of some kind. Picking one up, he turned it to the side finding it to be a royal blue jacket with amber half spheres on the collar. Tilting his head to the side, he picked up another one, this one being a black-and-red shirt. "This must be the clothes the company has given me. Interesting." Taking all the plastic wrapped items, he smiled as he began to plan out their date.

* * *

_'Omg he said he LOVED me! Is that even POSSIBLE!?' _Johan's mind raced, staring at the ground as he walked along the sidewalk with the rest of the people around him. His face so flushed, he feared what people would think if they saw his red face. _'He's a robot! Almost like a doll or something...He can't l-love m-me...it's just no-not possible...uh headache!' _Stopping for a moment beside a bench, he decided to sit down until he got his head straightened out. _'Omg...what is up with him? He got me all jumpy now...uh, this is so complicated.' _Clutching his head, he soon regretted leaving the confines of his home. _'But if I stayed who knows what'll happen? I wanted some fresh air but now...he goes and says _that_...kami!' _He sighed miserably wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Let's go eat at that cafe, Yusuke." A voice said from somewhere on Johan's left.

Johan froze.

"D-did he s-say Yusuke?" Johan whispered to himself, too afraid to move so as not to be seen.

Another voice chipped in. "Yeah! I heard they have great yakisoba."

A pause then a grunt of approval. "Ah, let us go eat there then Taigo, Ryusei." A third voice said, causing Johan to silently gasp.

_'It's Fujiwara-san!' _Not knowing what else to do, he silently peered to his left, seeing the green-haired young man along with two other boys beside him. _'Ah that's Sorano Taigo and Gin Ryusei. What is he doing with them?' _

Silently, he watched the three men enter a small cafe nearby. Suddenly feeling daring, he quickly stood up and began to follow them inside. Once inside, he paused as the aroma of the cafe washed over him. "Haven't I been here before?" He asked himself as he quietly seated himself a couple of tables away from the trio, wanting to be as far away as possible but still about to be of hearing range. _'Uh, I can't believe I'm eavesdropping on Fujiwara-san...and for what? It's not like he's going to say anything about me anyway.' _Feeling his head swarm with conflicting thoughts, he silently sighed to rid himself of them. Deciding to worry about everything later, he pushed himself against his seat, wanting to hear them as clearly as possible.

"Are you ready to order?" A calm voice asked the trio. The tall brunette, his brown hair slicked back and lens at the bridge of his nose, had his pen hovered automatically over his notepad; waiting for their order.

"Oh, I'd like to have this if you don't mind. And an Ice tea as well." Yusuke ordered first, followed by the other two as the waiter jotted down their orders.

"It'll be just a moment." He informed before heading off behind the counter and out of sight.

Gin smirked as he played around with the sugar packs. "So I heard you went to that Duel Fair crap the other day."

"Yes, I did." Yusuke flicked a piece of his green hair back as he peered over his companions with disinterest.

Sorano laughed. "Dude, we also heard you saw that blunet chick dude...uh what was his name? John?" Gin cracked up before shaking his head.

"It's Johan, dumbass."

Sorano mouthed a silent "Oh" as he shrugged. "Yeah, Johan. Whatever."

"Ah, yes I did. What of it?"

The aforementioned froze as he felt his face grow warm. _'Omg, he _remembered_ me!'_ Just as he was about to cheer some more in his momentarily-high-school-girl mind, Yusuke spoke again. But this time freezing him by the sudden cold steel tone and the sudden dark aura that surrounded him.

"So what if I saw that idiotic boy wanna-be blonde?" He sneered, his purple eyes glaring daggers at his friends. He tapped the table impatiently, waiting for his food and drink, as the other two laughed.

"Dude, that's messed up!" Sorano shook his head before grinning from ear-to-ear.

Yusuke snorted. "So? Just because he saved my ass doesn't mean I'll worship him or somethin', please." He rolled his amethyst eyes. "I got better things to do than that."

Gin laughed. "Aw, but I heard from folks back in PL that he got this crush on you!" That caused Sorano to lift his hand up to his mouth and fake a gag as Gin laughed some more.

_'What? What did he...just..?'_ Johan gasped silently as he felt his eyes sting. _'Is that re-really Fu-fujiwara-san?' _Biting his lip, he felt his chest pang painfully as he peered over toward the trio; his ears deceiving him. _'My ears have to be deceiving me, right? Fujiwara-san couldn't be truly like this right? Right?'_

Then why...

Why did he look so dark?

Foreboding even...

_'Why? What did I ever do to him?'_ Johan's head bowed as he felt his darn eyes sting again; his feelings hurt.

* * *

Yusei calmly stood in front of Johan's full body mirror; admiring the dark royal sapphire blue fabric clashing with the light amber orbs stitched throughout the joints, ends, and collar of his outfit. His black sleeveless shirt clung nicely against his firm and rigid torso; the swirling red pattern splashed across his chest and back. Pulling his brown gloves more securely over his arms and before fastening his boots, he finally placed the final ensemble on his being; a clear emerald shaped crystal. Once laced around his neck, he stood there wondering what else to do. He already finished everything that was needed for their date. All that was left was his boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend...

_Where_ was he?

"Hmm." He then paused. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt a ping of pain before his once clear crystal shimmered a sapphire blue; signaling him to act. "Johan." He then rapidly slid open the clear glass slide door, hopped on top of the balcony's fenced gate, and without any hesitation, jumped from the 7th story building; his mind racing with thoughts of Johan and what his pendant showed him. _'Johan!'_

* * *

"--ah, so you're saying that chick guy was all _'Fu-fujiwara-san!'_ HAHA! Hilarious!" Gin slapped the table excitedly, laughing his brains out. "He's so f-ing gay! That's sick man, sick!"

Sorano nodded. "Heck yea! I mean he was practically melting and going all 'gaa-gaa' on you! Ew dude!" He wringed his nose in disgust at the thought.

Yusuke sighed out of annoyance at the two. Drumning the tips of his fingernails on the clear brown surface of the table, he slowly flicked his green hair back with the other hand; purple eyes now in a deep glare. "Look, I also find it damn annoying and _disgusting_ as well. But didn't we come here to relax?" At the mention of their initial plan, Gin and Sorano laughed before shrugging their shoulders.

"But it's soooooo damn funny!" Sorano commented, shaking his head back and forth.

Gin nodded in agreement. "I mean is that dude-chick as cool as _him_?" He hinted. His reward was a hard-earned glare from the green-head. Gin chuckled nervously. "Y-ye-yeah, of course he isn't!"

Sorano nodded rapidly like a bobble head. "Yea-yea-yea! NO WAY is dude chick better!" The waiter, having moved about in his section in placing down orders, passed by them briefly; mildly caring over their loud conversation.

Yusuke growled out of irritation after a moment, noticing the odd looks from the people around them. "Drop the talk about that gay freak, you hear me?" At the rough sound of his voice, the two quieted down immediately. He sighed out of frustration as he swept a hand through his green locks. "He isn't special got that? He's nothing but trash to me." The two chuckled. Yusuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "So I don't want to waste anymore time talking about that no-good-for-nothing-pansy-girly-"

_SPLASH_

Yusuke gasped.

Gin and Sorano could only blink. They stared at Yusuke in shock as the latter only stared straight at them; a surprised look flashing in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and tapped the side of his head, feeling the wet strands of green hair stick to his skin and face like glue. His fingers trembling out of unsuppressed anger, he slowly churned his head to the side; his shocked purple eyes making out the culprit who did this to him. His eyes registered the familiar face as a deep, dark growl shattered the staggering silence. "_Y-o-u._"

Johan glared down at him angrily, his right hand trembling tightly around the now empty glass. He heaved his chest up and down as if he had run a thousand miles at once as his green eyes locked furiously with Fujiwara's. _'Y-you...bastard.'_

Gin, having recovered first, jabbed a finger at Johan's direction. "Holy shit! It's that gay blue chick!"

Johan snapped his clouded eyes toward Gin's direction, which caused the latter to shrink back slightly in fear. Once Johan was sure he frightened the idiot, returned his heated gaze back at Fujiwara. Simple words not enough to express what he felt at this exact moment. "Wh-what are you doing here, you...you..." He tried sounding demanding, but his voice only managed to make him stutter on his words.

Yusuke, seething though his teeth, growled up at him. "And what are YOU doing HERE!?" He hissed, wiping his face.

Johan froze, momentarily stunned. All the bravado he had felt before had now eluded him as he was left standing there, staring down at Fujiwara angrily. _"You're such a bastard! I wasn't serious about you..." _Johan's heart pounded painfully as he tried to open his mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing would come out. It was as if he suddenly became mute. Now he was left standing there in front of them--in front of this _jerk_--without anything to say.

Sorano, trying to wipe Yusuke's soaked face, glared up at the blunet. "What the hell was that for? Dude, did you like follow us?"

Yusuke growled as he tore his face away from Sorano's. "Were you fucking tailing me?"

_"Why would ANYONE tail you? You aren't worth it!"_

"Do you f-ing do that man?" Gin shouted angrily, still somewhat frightened by him. "That's sick!"

_"No. I don't."_

He felt like a fool. Just standing there staring at them.

_'But why..?'_

Yusuke sneered as he slowly stood up. "If you keep doing that type of shit then NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will ever WANT you! Hell, no lady wants you so there's no way in _hell _a GUY would want you either!" He laughed darkly, followed by the other two. He locked his burning purple eyes with Johan's. "That's why NO _man_ will **ever **want _you_." At that exact moment, the waiter, with their food, was heading his way toward their table.

Johan stared at Fujiwara, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. _'Wh-what the...? My voice...won't come out...'_ His eyes suddenly widened as he felt a watery stinging sensation burn his eyes. He gasped as he brought a hand to cover his mouth in shock. _'NO!' _Johan trembled as he bowed his head._ 'Don't cry...' _He squeezed his watery eyes shut. _'DON'T CRY!'_

Suddenly he felt a warmth wrap around him protectively.

"Why...are you sad?"

Johan opened his tearful green eyes as he heard the soft bass tone against his ear. _'W-wha?'_

"Did these jerks..." Dark and angry cobalt eyes glared daggers at the three boys. "Make you _cry.._?" The sharp tone snarled furiously.

The blunet gasped as he turned his head to the side, seeing those familiar indigo eyes lock with his. _'Yu-yusei!' _

Yusei detached himself from Johan as he suddenly delivered a solid right hook on Fujiwara's unsuspected face. The force of the brunet's fist was enough to make the green-head slam against the ground with a loud resonating 'thud'. Gin and Sorano jumped back in surprise as they stared down at Yusuke's bruised face. "YUSUKE!"

A growl ripping though the tendons of his throat, Yusei calmly placed a secured-gloved hand around Johan; bringing him against his chest protectively. "Make my _boyfriend_ cry again..." Yusei's eyes darkened as he swiftly raised a fisted hand up in front of him. "And I promise you I will **not** go e_asy_ on you."

Johan's heart thumped wildly against his chest as Yusei escorted him away from the table. _'Yu...sei.' _He gazed up at him, a small blush splashing his cheeks.

Yusei smiled. "Let's go Johan." The blunet nodded eagerly and that was all the indication the brunet needed. They quickly left the cafe, leaving Fujiwara and the two behind.

Yusuke, growling at the fact he was caught off gaurd, tried to stumble back on his feet. Sorano hovered over him as he tried to think of something to do. "What the HELL was up with that dude! Are you ok, man?"

The waiter approached from behind Gin, who was trying to help Yusuke up on his feet. "Dammit man, that was totally-" He glanced over his shoulder to see the waiter standing there; staring at them indifferently. "Hey! Why the hell are you standing there?! Give us a damn hand!"

The brunet snapped his dark eyes toward him before stretching out a hand for Fujiwara to take. A deep frown marring his face. "Are you alright...sir?" He asked.

Fujiwara took his hand and stumbled up on his feet. He scowled before releasing the waiter's hand, angry at that bastard that did this to him. Wanting to vent out his anger, he turned to glare daggers at the waiter only to find yet another familiar face smiling up at him. "What the hell? Ju-"

Suddenly he felt his breath leave his throat as he roughly crashed on the floor again; his nose bleeding and broken thanks to the infuriated brunet in front of him.

The manager, having heard the commotion, saw the waiter's fist colliding with Fujiwara's face at the last second. "OMG! YUKI!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CUSTOMER!?" He shouted frantically, about to lose his head.

Judai snapped his eyes shut as he quickly walked away. "Sorry, I'm quitting today." Was all he said.

His manager snapped. "WHAT!? HEY, COME BACK HERE!"

But Judai was already gone.

Once outside, Judai slid off his reading glasses; brushing his hair back to its wild shape. _'Who...was that guy?'_ He stared down the side of the street in deep thought, his eyes now bleeding gold against hazel as his fists clenched tightly out of anger.

* * *

"Yu-yusei!" Johan stuttered as he was pulled by the hand across the street. Blinking up at the back of Yusei's form, he couldn't help but feel his heart pull. "How did you know I was there?" He asked, feeling the brunet squeeze his hand in response.

Yusei came to a slow halt in the middle of the street. Turning to face the blunet, he chuckled softly to himself as he locked indigo with green. "Because I'm your boyfriend." He then softly cupped Johan's cheek, caressing the smooth skin that reddened instantaneously. He ignored all the pedestrians that passed by and the curious onlookers looking their way; his focus solely on the flushing blunet in front of him. Yusei, chuckling to himself, laid his head softly against Johan's as he kissed the hand held so tightly against his. "So don't cry anymore." For a moment they stayed that way, not caring if the people around them found their actions strange or unsettling. Then slowly, Yusei lifted his head, dropped his free hand from Johan's burning cheek, and sharply turned back forward; tugging Johan onward.

Johan blinked up at him for a stunned moment before a sweet smile graced his lips. _'You seem to be made out of miracles...something just for me.'_ Squeezing Yusei's hand back, he placed his free hand against his heart. _'For just three days...' _He glanced up at Yusei happily. _'My boyfriend...'_

Yusei's response, like as if he read Johan's mind, was a squeeze of his hand; a small smile appearing on his smooth face.

The man in black chuckled at all this.

"Skillfully executed Yusei. Very good." A voice commented from up above, nodding his head. The figure grinned as he felt the breeze ruffle through his spiked black hair. "Let's see what'll happen next." His grin widened as he licked on the ice cream cone he held securely in his hand. With his other hand, he flipped his black phone open and dialed his partner. "Edo's gotta hear this." The raven-head laughed as his partner finally picked up.

_"Yes, Manjyome?"_

"y0!" He smirked. "You'll never believe this..."

* * *

**It was awful no? Something you totally didn't expect, I'm very sorry if it disappointed you. (Boooooo, I'm awful! xO)**

**But I hope you loved the tiny bits of fluff in here! xD (Yusei is sooooooo blunt and cool! Yay!)**

**Hopefully, though, I did alright. Let's hope the next chap will be great! x3**

**See you guys soon!**


	5. Of Your Own

**Absolute _Yaoi_ Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

**(Sneaks quick fleeting glances back and forth) Is it safe to come out now? xD**

**Hi, hi! Been awhile no? xO I know, I know, my bad. Had school to deal with, I'm sorry! x3**

**But enough of that! Yay, I finally updated AYB! (About time me! xP) Tho' this is aimed toward Soulshippers than Spiritshippers (Just think of it as YuseixJohan part II) Don't worry! Judai WILL be taking over next chap xD I promise. (I'm going to make it twice as long for us Spiritshippers x3 Haha, I know, real long)**

**So yea, ok, enough said! Enjoy! ;3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so sad. v.v Oh, well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5****: _Of Your Own_**

--

"We're home!" He smiled happily, closing the door behind them as they entered.

Johan sweat-dropped. "...There's no one here to say that to, Yusei."

Yusei stared at him softly. "Do you still wish to go out on our appointed date?"

The blunet glanced down, his face hidden from view. "N-no...not today...I'm just going to go sl-rest." The brunet's eyebrow shot up in surprise as Johan continued. "But thank you so much...for earlier...Yusei." The blunet paused before releasing his hand from Yusei's. "O-ok, I'm go-going off to bed." He turned his back as he quickly ran off to his room, wanting to be by himself for the moment.

Yusei calmly walked by Johan's closed door, hearing the sounds of the bed squeaking. He stared at it solemnly as he fingered the crystal around his neck. "You're still sad..." His crystal shimmered a dark sapphire blue hue. "Aren't you." He sighed lambently, staring intensely at the door, wishing to see through it.

To see his saddened boyfriend.

---

_"Just because he saved my ass doesn't mean I'll worship him..."_

Johan stared up at his plain ceiling before flicking his eyes to his illuminated cell phone, thoughts churning over today's disappointment.

_"He isn't special got that? He's nothing but trash to me."_

He sniffed sadly as he placed a hand over his eyes.

_"I don't want to waste anymore time talking about that no-good-for-nothing..."_

The blunet turned to his side, his eyes welling with tears.

_Rubi...Rubi?_

His tiny duel spirit appeared beside him as she tilted her head to the side. She mewled as she licked his cheek; wishing to stop his sadness.

_Rubi bi bi..._

Johan barely noticed or heard her as his line of vision blurred rapidly as the seconds rolled by.

_"No lady wants you so there's no way in _hell _a GUY would want you either!"_

His tears finally fell as he curled himself into a tight ball; trying to hide from the world. His cell landing with a small "donk" on the floor.

_...Ru...bi._

Slowly, Rubi curled beside him. Staring at him with her sad ruby red eyes. She mewled one more time before falling silent, deciding to leave him be for now before trying again.

_"That's why NO man will **ever **want _you_."_

Johan cried silently as he squeezed his watery eyes shut. _'He's right...I'm nothing. I'm just ordinary...Just plain...unrefined...not special...'_ His lower lip quivered as he buried his face against his pillow. _'No boy will ever want me...no one would want someone as pathetic as me...not as his boyfriend...'_

--

Slowly...

He approached the door.

The golden plate above it reading #172 in sharp, smooth curves.

_'I wonder if Johan is home.'_ Hesitant and unsure, a hand poised itself over the doorbell, second thoughts stopping him from pressing it.

Seconds passed...

His hand still raised in the air.

Long excruciating minutes passed by before he finally lowered his hand, his heart aching sadly.

The sharp fresh image of Johan with that strange man resurfaced in the mindscape of his conscious. _'...I can't ask him...'_

Judai stared at the door with longing, his eyes a dull brown. _'I can't ask who that guy was...'_

--

Yusei's face hardened as he stared at the wall on the other side, his lips pursed together in a tight line. His indigo eyes calculated precisely the number of creases along the wall as he tried to distract his scattered mind from the soft sobs coming from the blunet's room. He sighed to himself as he placed an arm over his bended left knee, the other tucked underneath.

He stayed perfectly still.

His eyes fixated on a blank spot on the wall as his keen ears picked up Johan's silent cries.

_'Damn...'_

He wanted more than anything to be inside with him.

To wipe his crystal tears away.

Yusei sighed again.

The crystal pendent glowed a dark blue as the day--night--wore on. The statue-like brunet remained where he was, unmoving and on guard.

Right down on the floor.

Propped up against his boyfriend's door.

* * *

The light shined down on his troubled face.

He groaned in protest as he rolled to the side. Slowly, rolling over some more, he suddenly gave a yelp as he fell off the bed. "AH!" Crashing on the ground, green eyes stared widely at the ceiling, wondering how it got so far away. _'Uh, great...wonderful way to start a morning.'_ Tiredly, Johan raised himself from the floor, rubbing a hand over his puffy red eyes. _'I'm such a baka...'_ Opening the door to his room, he wondered blindly into the living room. Blinking his sleepy green eyes open, he stopped in front of the kitchen door. Tilting his head to the side, he heard a sound coming from inside. Pushing the door open with a timid hand, he found, to his bewilderment, Yusei placing a cup of tea down on the table.

Yusei, having heard the door open, turned and smiled happily at his boyfriend. "Good Morning, Johan!"

Johan stared. _'Wha...what is...?'_ Staring at his dining table, he found he couldn't even find the clear brown surface of it anymore. He blinked as he walked further into the kitchen, his mouth slightly open a gape. "Di-did you ma-make all this?" He asked as he swept his view around the glorious tasty food.

Yusei smiled softly. "Oh course. You didn't eat anything when we got home so..." He gestured with his hand toward the table. "I decided to make everything one would eat for breakfast."

_'Yea, I can see that!'_ Johan stared in disbelief at all the food. There were pancakes, eggs, cereal, tea, toast, coffee, fruits, milk, juice, and was that a _steak_?! _'Oh my, I really can't see my table anymore.' _Not knowing what else to do, he just simply stared at Yusei. "Are you really sure you can eat all this?!"

"Of course! I told you already."

Johan rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

Yusei smiled, happy to see Johan like this. "I only used what was left...and I wished to eat with you." He pushed a chair out for the blunet. "Please dine with me."

Johan's eyes softened. _'I really don't have an appetite...but...he...' _Sitting down on the chair, Yusei happily pulled it in for him.

Sitting on the other side, Yusei picked up a pair of chopsticks. "Does it not look appetizing to you?" He asked, glancing down at Johan's unused chopsticks.

Johan blinked before rubbing his head nervously. "A-ah." Just as he was about to take hold of his utensils, a different pair suddenly pecked his closed lips. "E-eh?!" Glancing up in alarm, he was awarded with a piece of eggs in his parted mouth. "Mmph!!" Johan blinked as he jerked his head back, his mouth automatically trying to swallow the portion down his throat.

Yusei smiled as he retracted his chopsticks from the blunet to take a bite of the dangling egg himself. "Taste good ne?"

Johan nearly swallowed his eggs whole before gasping for air. "What was THAT for?" He brought a hand to his throat, fear of chocking by this menacing android in front of him.

Yusei chuckled. "It's called 'feeding'." He lifted his chopsticks, a small chunk of a octopus-shaped sausage in the end, as he brought it back against Johan's quivering lips. "Say 'Aaaaaahhhh!'" He mouthed out, his own lips quirked into a teasing smile.

_'Do I see a heart at the end of his sentence?!' _Snapping out of it, he threw his hands up in the air. "NO!" Johan smacked his hand away before shaking his head; a huge pout on his lips. "I'm not a BABY, Yusei!"

The brunet smiled warmly. "Of course not. If you were..." His eyes suddenly darken as he looped his arm around Johan's neck, bringing him nose-to-nose.

Johan gulped, a blush flaming his cheeks. "I-if I w-we-were..?" His heart thumped loudly in his ears as Yusei leaned even closer, their lips only millimeters away.

"I wouldn't be able to do this..." Then as if in slow motion, he planted a soft kiss against Johan's surprised lips. He felt the blunet's mouth open in an unsuppressed gasp allowing him to take the initiative in deepening their kiss. Tilting to the side, Yusei molded their mouths together as his velvet tongue scooped out the familiar cavern of his boyfriend. He heard Johan mewl softly against him as he brought his other hand to cup the blunet's cheek.

Just as he was going to take this further...

"E-ENOUGH!" Johan pried Yusei away from him with such great force, Yusei was sent flying against the nearest wall. Bringing both hands on either side of his face, he stared down at the ground out of embarrassment. _'Omg, omg, omg! He kissed me!...AGAIN!' _His blush on full bloom, he tried with all his might to disappear. "Ican'tbelievethisIcan'tbelievethisIcan'tbelievethis!" He mumbled again and again as he swayed back and forth, his lips trembling from the invisible heat Yusei so nicely gave him. _'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going insane!'_

Yusei nodded slowly as he raised himself off the ground. His indigo eyes smiled as he saw Johan fret back in forth in his seat. _'At least that distracted him for the moment.'_ His lips set in a small line, walked back toward his seat, not minding the heated glare of his boyfriend. "So shall we continue with breakfast?" He asked nonchalantly.

Johan stared at him in shock. "WHAT?! You just KISSED ME!"

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know."

"I THREW YOU AGAINST THE WALL!"

"Apparently so..."

"YOU TRIED TO SEDUE ME!" Johan pointed an accusing finger at him.

Yusei smiled. "It would have worked if you hadn't stopped."

Johan gasped. "HA! I KNEW IT!" His forefinger poked Yusei's nose.

"Of course. I wasn't going to hide that from you...I don't see how I could, anyway, as a matter of fact." Yusei informed, staring up at him tenderly. Johan, having lost the nerve, dropped his hand. Yusei chuckled before catching his arm, bringing it closer to his taunting lips. "You know I will never do anything you do not wish me to do boyfriend." He kissed the palm of his hand gingerly as he felt Johan's pulse jump.

"Y-y-yea...su-sure..." Johan stuttered as he stared down at his entrapped arm, wondering why he wasn't pulling it away. _'What's wrong wi-with m-me?'_

The brunet noticed his dazed look. "Johan," The blunet snapped out of his thoughts as he locked emerald with cobalt. Hand tucked securely in his own, Yusei smiled warmly. "I love you."

It was as if the world suddenly spun on overdrive.

One moment Johan was sure he had been standing.

And the next...

He was met with the floor.

And all he could see, as the edges of his panicked vision specking with black, was the troubled face of Yusei. He knew he was being hoisted in his arms by the way the floor was now horizontal to him.

Strange...

He could have sworn the floor was on bottom...

Not on top.

But his scattered thoughts ended when Yusei's alarmed voice and face broke through his fading conscious.

_'Don't be worried...I'm fine...I'm fine...I'm...'_

Seeing his boyfriend distraught, Johan gave him a small smile before blacking out.

His heart surprisingly soft and light as those three words repeated over and over his head.

_I love you_

_I love you._

_I love you..._

_Johan._

_Johan..._

_Johan!?_

_JOHAN!!_

Yusei's shoulders slumped as he watched Johan's head lull to the side limply. _'I guess he's exhausted...'_ His eyes softened as he cradled Johan in his arms. "I'll take care of you, Johan." His lips pulling into a gentle smile as he carried him off to bed.

**An Hour Later...**

"Uh, wha-what happened?" Johan groggily questioned himself as he sat up. He glanced around his room and wondered how he got here. He could have sworn he had been in the kitchen. "Eh?"

A chuckle was heard to Johan's right. Turning, Johan was met with taunting semi-dark eyes. "You fainted, Johan." Yusei informed, situating himself on the edge of Johan's bed.

Johan blinked in surprise. "Wha? I did?! Why?!"

Yusei shrugged. "I don't know really," He smiled softly as he brushed his fingers against Johan's bangs. "It was after I said, 'I love you' that yo-" Yusei was cut off by Johan suddenly slumping back against the bed; a red mad blush on his face.

'_What the?!'_

Yusei stared at Johan's passed out form for the second time as his fingers were frozen still in midair. _'What just happened?'_ He asked himself as Yusei slowly dropped his hand to his side.

Blinking to himself in confusion, Yusei Fudo tried for the next hour to find the cause for his boyfriend's fainting spells.

Never even fathoming it was _his_ fault to begin with.

**Another Hour Later…**

"Uh, wha-what happened?" Johan groggily questioned himself as he sat up. He glanced around his room and wondered how he got here. He could have sworn he had been in the kitchen. "Eh?"

Wait a minute…

Didn't this happen already?!

Johan paused as he turned to his right. He saw, with a sense of déjà vu, Yusei staring at him with concerned indigo eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked the brunet wearily.

Yusei shook his head. "It's nothing. How are you feeling?" He asked, watching him. Even after watching Johan's sleeping form for an hour, he still couldn't find any reason for his fainting spells.

Johan blinked. "What? I'm fine…wait what happened?!" He asked in alarm.

"You fainted…again." He informed, feeling a very familiar pattern forming.

Johan blinked again in surprise. "What? How? Wait, why?!"

Yusei shrugged. "You passed out when I said, 'I lov-'" He didn't even get past his sentence when Johan straight-out blacked out for the third time. "Johan!" This time, Yusei caught Johan from bumping his head against the headboard. Frowning out of concern, Yusei settled with laying Johan's head on his lap. _'I wonder if I should take him to a hospital…' _Sighing, Yusei caressed the blunet's forehead, hearing a soft sigh in response. Smiling, Yusei chuckled to himself.

"You're so cute."

**And Another Hour Later…**

"Uh, wha-what happ-wait!" Pulling himself off whatever source of his comfy heat was, Johan bolted up in alarm. "Didn't I just say that minutes ago?" He asked himself.

"Correction, two to three hours ago to be exact." Yusei informed him, staring at him.

Johan blinked in surprise. "What really? Why?! What happ-Mmph!"

Yusei clamped Johan's mouth shut with his hand, fear that the blunet would faint for the fourth time. "Don't ask." His eyes spiked with the imaginable horrors if Johan did.

Johan pluckered a teal eyebrow before nodding. "Mmh-cay." He mumbled before Yusei slowly retracted his hand. The blunet blinked before shaking his head. "Alright…" He stared around his room; a flush on his cheeks.

Yusei smiled at his bashfulness before poking his nose. "You're too cute."

Johan gasped before shaking his head. "No, I'm not! NO!!" He frowned as he turned his head away again.

"But you created me to see you that way." Yusei piqued, reminding Johan.

The blunet flushed deeply. _'Now that he mentioned it…did I really input him to say and do things like that?' _Johan gulped. _'What else did I put?'_

Yusei, unaware of this, laughed. "Well, since it is now about three in the afternoon, why not head out for a walk? I do believe you do not have school since you are still here." Yusei nodded his head as he glanced at Johan. "I heard the weather is wonderful today."

Johan pouted. _'I-I really don't feel like going out right now.'_

As if reading Johan's mind, the brunet smiled. "No? Then I guess," He smirked as his eyes took on a dangerous look. "That leaves us with only one thing."

"Huh, what's that?" Johan foolishly asked as he turned, only to see Yusei crawl to him with a devilish look on his face.

"We can have sex." Yusei purred as he began removing his clothes.

"WHOA!! NO NO NO! WE ARE _DEFINITELY _GOING OUT! LET'S GO OUT YUSEI--O-ON A DATE!" Johan screamed in fear as he backed up against his bed, bumping his back against the wall.

The word "date" caused Yusei to stop his advances and smile boyishly. "Really?" He hopped off the bed in a flash. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" He beamed, staring down at Johan's hunched from. "Oh, what's wrong? You don't want to go anymo-"

"NO NO! WE'RE GOING _NOW_!!!" Johan shouted, shoving Yusei out of his room and down the hall. Yusei blinked in surprise as he was hauled out of the apartment room in less then 5 seconds flat; the blunet right behind him.

"O..okay. Shall we go?" Yusei said, smiling as Johan grumbled something under his breath. "I'm not a baka, Johan." He retorted, having heard him.

Johan's eye twitched. "Oh, let's just go." With that, Johan took the lead as Yusei merely chuckled, following closely behind.

* * *

Down the side of the street, a block or two away from the apartment complete Johan lived in, was a small garden plaza/park. In it were flocks of people, colorful patterns adoring the tiled floors, a large spouting water fountain, and exotic zestful flowers around every corner. Johan always came here when ever he felt he needed to remind himself of the beauties of the world or if he needed to be by himself. (Like the time when Rei broke up with him, and he found that weird guy's phone, starting this whole entire mess).

Sighing to himself, he glanced around, noting the sudden looks of women his way. Blinking, Johan churned his head to see their eyes weren't staring at him, but rather to the man beside him currently holding his hand. _'Hm, figures. Every girl is turning her head to stare at him.' _Johan frowned.

Yusei peered over his left shoulder, smiling as he tugged Johan onward, completely obvious to all the women's wishful stares. "Come on we're almost there."

Johan nodded as they walked further. _'He doesn't even notice them…' _His green eyes softened. _'He's not human, so seeing a guy like him must surprise them…I mean a boy like him doesn't remotely exist here...Perfection. That's what he is...' _Nodding to himself despite of this, Johan sighed to himself, feeling a sense of pride in it, ironically.

Yusei glanced at either side before coming to a halt, his indigo eyes staring through a retail store. "Hmm." The brunet hmm-ed to himself as he peered at the stylish outfit displayed before him. "Johan, this would look great on you." He stated.

Johan glanced at the window before reverting back at Yusei. "Y-you th-think so?" He stuttered, flushing lightly. _'It is pretty…but I don't think…'_

Yusei chuckled. "Of course! You'd be absolutely cute in it!" Johan frowned at the word "cute", but Yusei barely noticed. He turned his head to gaze at Johan as he continued, "You have fair skin so I think you look wonderful in any color really." He confessed before moving forward, wanting to see more.

Johan blushed deeply as he was pulled onward. _'No one has ever said that to me before.' _He sighed as they continued on their way.

---

"Awwww, I can't hit them! Darn you!" Johan vented, as the game flashed "GAME OVER" across the screen. He sighed as he returned the fake plastic gun to its rightful holster.

Yusei smiled as he took up its identical twin beside it. "Oh, you mean these targets? Don't worry, I'll get them for you." He grinned as he took aim at the flashing enemies before him, shooting at everything in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa! That's fast!" Someone from behind them exclaimed. Turning, Johan blinked at the hoard of people cheering Yusei on as he was nearing the high score.

'_Oh god, he's too good at this!'_ Johan shook his head playfully as Yusei grunted in triumph at breaking the high score. Applauses were heard in the background as Yusei greeted his newly-adored fans. "Oh, wow he has a fan club now." Johan laughed as the brunet was tackled by children. _'Ok so he was right about going to the arcade, it's funny to see children attack him.'_

Yusei appeared before the blunet unharmed as he gestured to the prize grabber. Johan nodded as he watched Yusei chuck a coin in. "Let's see what they have here!" As the brunet maneuvered the large metal crane, Johan doubted he'd win anything. "Hey, look! It's a Ruby Carbuncle plushy!" Yusei exclaimed, pointing down at the actual-size Ruby plushy.

Johan "Oooh-ed" in excitement as his duel monster popped out from behind his shoulder.

_Rubi!_

"Yeah, girl, they made a life-size you!" Johan stated; a sudden need to have that plushy. _'She's so cute! She looks so much like Ruby.' _His emerald eyes sparkled brightly like a child on Christmas morning.

Yusei, smiling at Johan's wanton expression, grinned. "I'll get it for you." He then maneuvered the crane over to the side and watched, with satisfaction, as it lowered itself and pluck the plushy in its claws.

Ruby and Johan couldn't help but stare at him in awe. _'Wow.'_

"Yea! Yus did it again!" The same flock of children from before jumped Yusei as he handed the plushy in Johan's hands.

Johan laughed as he watched Yusei get pummeled to the ground, as well as, seeing Ruby argue with her look-alike. _'Ha! This is fun!'_

---

"Wasn't that refreshing?'' Yusei asked as they walked across the bridge near the plaza.

Johan nodded as he held his Ruby plushy in his arms. "Yes, it was, I can't believe you got all high scores in everything." _'He's too good.' _

Yusei shrugged. "I have great aim and precision."

"More like great luc-" Suddenly, Johan's phone rang. Blinking, he flipped it out of his pocket. "Hold on Yusei, I have a mes-" He was abruptly cut off when he tripped over a crack. Losing hold of his phone, it fell out of his hands, heading straight for the buzzing traffic below them. "M-My phone!" Johan leaned against the side of the bridge in alarm as it tumbled out of his reach. Suddenly, a gust of wind waft right beside him. Johan snapped his gaze heavenward and saw Yusei jump in the air. "YUSEI!!!"

"LOOK! THAT GUY FLEW!!"

"OMG!"

"IS THAT MY GOD?!"

"MY HERO!!"

Shouts behind Johan cheered as Yusei landed on a large moving truck below him. Smiling, he reached for Johan's phone. Once tucked safely in his hand, Yusei did a back flip, landing safely on the side of the street. He stood back up from his landing and turned around excitedly. _'That was a close one.' _He beamed as he saw Johan race down the steps and run towards him in alarm.

"Yusei!!"

The brunet smiled. "Hey, Johan!" He chuckled as he returned the phone back, not aware of the stares around him.

Johan fretted at him in concern. "Are you alright?! You jumped so high! That's dangerous!" He scolded.

"But this is important to you, ne?" Yusei smiled. "It's alright, really."

Johan blinked before a giggle ripped through his throat. "You got carried away, but you were so amazing Yusei! It's hilarious!" Johan laughed as he took the brunet's hand, happy to see Yusei wave goodbye to his fans from the bridge. Johan smiled at him as they moved onward across the street.

A soft red glow against Yusei's chest alerted the brunet as they walked through the garden plaza/park. Peering down at the crystal softly, he allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. "Good."

"What?" Johan asked.

Yusei plopped his gloved hand on top of Johan's head as his smile grew. "You cheered up a little." He leaned forward as he continued, "I've finally made you smile." He patted Johan's head as he locked eyes with him. "That makes me happy." Johan flushed madly as Yusei chuckled to himself. "You're cute when you smile, Johan."

"Li-liar!!" Johan gulped as he swatted his hand from his head.

Yusei laughed full heartedly. "You didn't input 'liar' in my creation did you." He asked more as a statement as they continued. "Hmm, maybe we should go eat…" He started, trailing his eyes over each side of him.

Johan blinked as he watched him. _'I don't know why, but my heart's pounding so fast.' _He moved forward as Yusei pointed to the next place he wanted to go. Shaking his teal head, Johan smiled as he followed suit.

* * *

Hours later, once inside the confines of his room, Johan flipped his phone open. He blinked as he stared at the two text messages in his mail box. Popping one open, he flushed as he read through the content.

_Don't feel so down all the time!_

_Johan-chaaaaaaan! xP_

"Judai." Johan whispered as his thump clicked on his phone's keypad to respond back. _'He must have found out about Fujiwara-san.' _He smiled sadly as he clicked the "send" button. He sighed as he decided to read the other message later, not entirely in the mood.

Speaking of which...

Once the text was sent, he scrolled down to Fujiwara's number and deleted it. _(1)_

Ending that particular problem--and jerk--for good.

Johan smiled as he flipped through the pictures in his phone, wanting to distract himself for a bit. He laughed as he saw pictures of his best friend's face. _'Judai.'_

From across the other side of the hall, a phone chimed of a new message. Taking the red phone out of his pocket, the boy flipped it open to read the message across the small screen.

_Blah! I'm not weak Mr. Yuki Judai! XD And don't call me 'Johan-chan!' Judai-kuuuuun!…_

_But Thanks tho' x3_

Judai smiled warmly, his eyes bright, as he flicked his phone shut. _'Johan.'_

--

Yusei stared at the ceiling, his arms over his head. He laid still on his bed before he heard the door open. Peering over to the side, he saw Johan pop his head in. "Johan?"

Johan flushed pink as he ventured further into the room. "I-is it ok…I-if we sl-sleep together?" Yusei suddenly sat straight up. "No! I don't mean to have…er…se-_that_ or anything…just…" Johan fidgeted. "Y-you know…" He paused as he saw a hand extend to him.

Yusei smiled. "Come here."

Johan smiled before jumping in his arms, face entirely red but for once not caring. _'You're so warm Yusei, thank you.' _He nuzzled his head on Yusei's chest as the brunet wrapped his arms around his small form. Smiling at the warm fuzzy feeling he felt, Johan returned the gesture.

Soon the two drifted into a pleasant and wonderful sleep in each other's arms.

---

The light shined brightly on his serene face.

Johan mewled in content as he tried rolling to the side. He found, to his surprise, something stopping him from moving. Johan's sleepy eyes fluttered open, surprise to see cobalt invade his vision. "Good morning Johan." Yusei whispered, a half smile on his calm face.

"G'morning." Johan responded back, not too shocked by Yusei's disarming smile. He noted, however, the hard look in his eyes and asked what the matter was.

Yusei grunted. "Nothing Johan. I'm just sad that today is my last day with you."

Johan gasped in alarm. _'Th-that's right! I forgot all about that…'_

_---_

Yusei sat beside Johan on the sofa as he flicked his bangs back. Johan stared at him as a sad frown marred his face. _'I have to return him. That's right, I ordered him for three days after all.'_

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex today?" Yusei asked for the fifth time, awarded with a bonk on the head, four similar bumps already throbbing his bruised skull.

Johan sighed sadly, not excited enough to inflict _actual _damage. _'It's strange.' _The clock ticked the hours down as he watched the day slowly fade away. _'I feel somewhat…'_

_Ding dong_

Johan blinked as he made his way to the door. _'I would like it if we could be together a bit longer.'_ Opening the door, he froze as the person across from him smiled.

"y0! Greetings from the Kaiba Corp Haven!" The man in black recited.

"IT'S YOU!! THE WEIRD GUY!" Johan shouted.

Manjyome frowned. "Weird guy? I'm not weird!" Johan glared at him. He sweat-dropped as he coughed to gain Johan's attention. "Anyway," Manjyome then smiled. "Congrats on purchasing our product!"

Johan stared at him dumbly. "Pardon?"

"Johan?" Yusei stood beside the blunet as Manjyome smiled at him.

"Hey there man! I see the _Lovers Series Dolls _are going to be a great success now thanks to the blunet here!" He patted Yusei's shoulder. "Lucky you!"

"Wh-what do you mean purchase? I only asked for the three day trial thing…" Johan began but the raven-head cut him off.

"Oh yes, yes, you did! And don't worry, we're real honest with our products!"

"Wai-wait a minute." Johan blinked.

"You'll get a reduced, reduced, reduced, reduced--oh, yea, I mean real _reduced_ price for him!" The raven-head nodded to himself, a sense of pride in all of this.

Johan sighed, irritated. "No, listen to me, I didn't bu-"

"That'll be one hundred million yen please!" Manjyome smiled happily as he extended his hand out.

Johan froze as everything around him seem to have shattered into a million pieces. "ONE HUNDRED MILLION YEN!!" He clutched his head as the news slapped him across the face.

Yusei blinked. "What is?"

Manjyome laughed. "Didn't you read the contract? You had 72 hours to return'em, if you didn't," The young man smirked. "You, hereby, purchased him under default." He extended his hand out again as Johan gaped like a fish. "So that's why I'm here, to collect our one hundred million yen!"

Johan nearly fainted. '_OMG, WHAT THE FLUFF?!'_

Yusei, not understanding any of this, blinked. "So...can we have sex now, Johan?"

And once again, Johan fainted.

Yusei sighed. _'Great. Not again.'_

Manjyome blinked and pointed down at the blunet. "Does he do that often?"

Yusei nodded.

"Wow, you're good. I gotta tell Edo this." Manjyome muttered to himself.

Yusei raised a dark eyebrow. _'Johan's right, he's weird.' _Taking Johan in his arms, he sighed sadly.

Surprisingly, Johan was able to return from unconsciousness. "Uh, what happened?"

Yusei and Manjyome glanced at each other before responding simultaneously. "Sex/Money?"

"Oh." Johan's green eyes rolled over as his body went limp in Yusei's arms.

Manjyome tsk-ed as Yusei sighed. "I guess we can't have sex now..."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Wah! It's done! xD Yay. I wonder if Yusei was alright in here? I think he was a little too OOC. x3**

**Ah, Johan, he's so cool! xD I wonder why he faints tho! LOL**

**(1): In the manga, Riko (the girl who Johan is XD) had a picture of the jerk (Who's Fujiwara in here) on her phone, which she deletes later. I didn't really want Johan to have a pic of Fujiwara on his phone (that's just weird ya'know o.O) So I just made him delete his number instead. (And had him look through pictures of Judai...pics of what you ask? Idk, it's up for ya'll to decide XD Hentai much?) So yea, that's about it really. Oh, and that Johan and Judai textin' each other is real -cute- x3**

**Oooooookay, now I gotta go! Must finish chap6! xD**

**Oh, and expect _Transcending Hearts _to up in the next 3 days. ;D**

**Bye!**


	6. You Alone

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

**Yay, it's updated! :3 Hope you love it.**

**And as promised, Judai takes the major spotlight. Giving us nice Spiritshipping-ness! Yay! Just "ignore" Yusei until the end, he's just there because he's just there. (Aw, poor yousay! Don't worry, I still love you)**

**Random FYI: My Birthday's around the corner (Feb 2nd actually but whatever) oh gosh, turning 19 makes me feel old. xD Nooooooo~! Oh, well I won't get any younger. Heh.**

**Yes, Sho finally makes his appearance, though it won't be very -good- in the end, however...eh. And yeah, Yubel's finally here too. S/he loves sleeping too much! HA! xD Ah, and as a tiny side note: I made The Pro League a sort of University type. Like after they graduate from Duel Academia they apply to the PL Uni. (shrugs) So it's like College that's getting them careers in the dueling field and sponsors for them and stuff. Yeah, that's what I made this PL do. LoL.**

**Ok, ok, I'll hush now, just ignore my rambling. :D**

**Disclaimer: Never owned. Damn.**

__

**Warning: Slight Haou possessiveness and Manjyome cursing like he's outta it. Ya'll have been unofficially warned. ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 6****: **_**You Alone**_

**---**

And the day got longer still.

"_Johan. Jo-han. Jooohhhaaan." _

A low call of his name slowly began to register in his foggy mind. Tiredly, he groaned in discomfort. _'Mmm…' _Slowly, pairs of emerald gems opened to the world around them. But all they could see was a blob of some kind. Slender teal eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _'W-who?'_'

A warm pressing weight softly brushed through mounds of blue; a feeling of immense warmth radiating off it to him.

'_It's so nice.'_ He mused as he sleepily sighed in content. Then a moment later, he re-tried on focusing on the object before him. Squinting his green eyes against the light, he could see the sleepy cloud of mist lift; allowing him to almost see the person before him. A dash of brownish-orange surrounded him as a pair of dark colored orbs of light stared at him with concern.

His heart jumped.

'_Judai?'_ With a deep intake of breath, Johan Andersen felt the blood rush through his face. _'What is he doing here? Wait, where am I?'_ He wearily lifted his tired head up, shaking it to clear his vision. The hand on his head pulled back as it then softly caressed his red cheek; a deep chuckle resonating from the person beside him. With a smile, Johan peered his eyes over to him. "Judai," His tone was soft and sweet as his heart skipped yet another beat, "what are you doing here?" He asked softly, his face flushed.

The hand paused in mid-caress.

"Judai? Who's that?" The not so Judai asked gently.

'_Wha?'_ Blinking rapidly, Johan hastily rubbed on his sleepy eyelids. In seconds, the glossy image of unruly chestnut-amber hair was replaced with spikes of raven and blonde as those once hazel-gold orbs faded to cobalt.

Johan's heart stopped.

"Y-yusei?" He asked, this time seating himself fully, noting that he was lying on his sofa in the living room. _'How did I get here?'_

Yusei gave him a half-smile. "You've been asleep for almost three hours now. I was starting to wonder if you'd awake in time." He teased as he racked his glove-less hand through ocean hair. "I was worried." He added quietly to himself as an afterthought.

Johan blinked in surprise. "Awake in time for what?"

Just then, a dash of black obscured his vision. "Awake in time to pay me that hundred million yen, that's what!!" Manjyome scoffed, locking onyx with emerald. "Come on already, it's almost time for my _lunch_ hour. I ain't got all day!"

Johan's left eye twitched.

With a huff, Johan shoved Manjyome roughly against the farthest wall. "DON'T GET NEAR ME YOU WEIRDO!"

Manjyome jerked back up on his feet in anger. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! I'M NO WEIRDO!"

Johan huffed. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I OWE YOU A HUNDRED MILLION YEN!? YOU GOTTA BE OUTTA YOUR MIND, WEIRDO!" He screamed, literally jumping off the sofa.

Manjyome felt a vein throb painfully on his forehead. "Li-sten." He growled through tight lips as he stomped his way to the confused brunet who could only stare at the two. Draping in arm over Yusei's broad shoulder, Manjyome jabbed a finger at him. "I just meant what I said, didn't I? If this lover figure hadn't been returned within 72 hours, it's a _Purchase_." He smirked. _'Now what is he gonna do? Nothing, that's what.'_

Johan gaped at him like a fish out of water.

Thus, the ticking boom exploded yet again.

"WHAT THE FLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF?!" Johan threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "EXPLAIN THIS MR. MANJOKE!!"

Manjyome's mouth dropped. "IT'S MANJYOME-SANDA TO YOU, YOU GIRLY-DU-"

The raven-head met with the floor after receiving a roundhouse kick to the chin.

Johan's eyes blazed. "I'm. **Not**. A. _Girl_." Behind him, Amethyst Cat and Ruby Carbuncle appeared, staring down at the man.

"You want me to rip his throat!" Amethyst Cat hissed as she poised her claws over his limp form.

_Rubi Rubi!_

Ruby jumped on her master's tensed shoulder. Johan glared daggers at the man, debating whether he should let Amethyst Cat do away with him. Yusei could only blink in mute confusion as he stared silently at Johan's side, wondering about something…

Just then, three small blobs appeared beside Manjyome's form.

"Oh, no! Boss!" A yellow one called out in alarm.

"Aniki!" The green and black blobs said in unison as they started poking their dazed out aniki.

_Rubiiii!_

Ruby, intrigued by these new duel monsters, bounced from Johan's shoulder to Amethyst's side. The taller pink feline growled threateningly at the trio. With a whirl of her tail, Ruby gave them a cheshire smile.

_Rubi Rubi!_

The yellow duel monster turned to face her. "Oh!" Peering up at the blunet human, he saw emerald eyes stare down at him in surprise. "You can see us!?"

Johan blinked. "Um…yes. Hello." His anger forgotten, he leaned down and smiled at the duel spirits. "My name is Johan. What's your name?"

The trio smiled in unison as they bounced up at his face one by one. "IIIIIIIIIIII'm Ojama Black!"

The green one shoved Ojama Black to the side. "And I'm Ojama Green!"

"And I'm," Pushing the two to the side, the last duel spirit grinned, "Ojama Yellow!! And we're,"

The trio collided, embracing one another as they bounced back to Johan with excitement in their voices, "The Ojama Brothers!"

Amethyst Cat could only stare in silence. "This is too much for me." Shaking her head, she turned to Johan. "Call me when you wish to dispose of the dead weight." She growled, sending a glare at the unmoving body before disappearing.

Johan laughed, clapping his hands at them for the wonderful performance. "Oh, hello Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black! It's wonderful to meet new friends!" Gesturing with his hand, Johan smiled down at Ruby. "This is my Ruby Carbuncle, and the one that just left was Amethyst Cat."

_Rubiiiii!_

Ruby hopped, trying to catch one of the Ojama's with her paws. The Ojama brothers squealed in surprise as they were then chased back in forth by the purple feline.

Johan smiled sweetly before peering his eyes over at Yusei, who had remained quiet this entire time. "Yusei?"

Hearing Johan call out for him, Yusei snapped his head from Manjyome's form to Johan. "Yes?"

Johan tiled his head. "You're awfully quiet today."

"Ah, well, actually…" Yusei began before scratching the top of his head.

The blunet was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a low grunt of pain beside him. Turning his head back, he saw, with dislike, Manjyome move. _'Crud, I thought he'd stay down.'_

"What the hell…man…Crap…damn…. headache." Clutching his forehead, Manjyome-sanda grumbled as he propped his head up. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Johan crossed his arms and sharply turned his head to the side. "Weirdo."

Manjyome would have growled if it weren't for the three familiar blobs obscuring his vision. "Aniki!" The Ojama brothers glommed their aniki as tears fell down their faces. "We thought you's were dead!" They cried. Ruby blinked ruby-red eyes as she bounced on Johan's shoulder once more.

Manjyome's vein throbbed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He pulled himself swiftly to his feet as he swatted them back.

Johan frowned as he embraced the three duel spirits in his arms. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ HURT THEM YOU WEIRDO!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF RA! IT'S MAN-JYO-ME!"

"OH, I DON'T _CARE _WHAT YOU'RE **NAME **IS! JUST DON'T HURT THEM AGAIN, MAN-YOUR-MAID!"

Manjyome gasped in shock. "Man my WHAT?! WHERE DO YOU COME UP WITH THESE NAMES?"

Johan stared at him for the longest before shrugging. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a genius." He said with utmost honesty. He smiled at Yusei briefly to illustrate his point.

Manjyome blinked. _'Holy slifer-cows, I think he's actually serious.'_ He decided to stay quiet, giving in to the blunet.

Johan shook his head before peering down at the three in his arms. "Are you three okay?" He asked softly.

The Ojama Brothers wept in joy. "Arigato Tenshii-sama!" They exclaimed happily before glomming their Angel.

"You're very welcome!" Johan smiled before patting each of their little heads. Ruby tilted her head back and forth before she turned towards Yusei, who watched with confused eyes.

"Um," Yusei stared at them before rubbing his forehead. _'Is that..?' _Shaking his head, Yusei pursed his lips in a small smile. "How much is hundred million yen?" He suddenly asked, surprising both Johan and Manjyome.

'_Yes! A distraction!' _The raven-head, switching to business mood, patted Yusei's shoulder. "Ok, sonny, see this?" He pulled out a ten thousand yen bill. "Look, what I got here is a 10,000 yen." He flashed the bill in front of Yusei's eyes. "It takes 10,000 of these to be 100,000,000!" Manjyome grinned.

Yusei's eyes widen in surprise. "Remarkable. That is surprisingly a lot!" He stared at the yen in amazement as he inputted the calculation to his memory.

The raven-head snickered. "Yup! You're the hundred million yen man!" He nodded to himself. "And lil'Andersen here is gonna pay me that amount!" He winked at Johan who could only gap in shock.

Yusei turned back to Johan and smiled in gratitude. "You're absolutely extraordinary, Johan."

Johan shook his head back and forth vigorously. "No way, that is _way_ too much! How can he cost that _much _anyway?!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere darkened.

"Oh, really?" Manjyome glared darkly as he flashed out a sheet of paper. Brandishing it in front of Johan's face, Manjyome sneered. "This is a damn f-ing list of _all_ **your** personality creation options you inputted on your Yusei Fudo here."

Johan's face paled. _'Op-options? Oh, no…'_

Manjyome rolled his black eyes as he stared down at the list. "At a million yen for each option…" He grunted as he held his head high. "You inputted, and I quote: _'Skilled, Smart, Cute, Stylish, Kind, Reliable, Nonchalant, Cool, Specialty in Cooking and Cleaning, Preemptive Reflexes, A tad bit Perverted, Calm and Collected, a little Jealous, Humble, Funny, Refreshing, Sweet, Competitive, Strong, Protective, in Control, Mysterious, tiny bit Selfish, Forceful, Heroic-'_ …" He stared squarely at Johan's face. "Sorry, but the rest just adds up to a hundred million yen."

Johan literally fell unceremoniously to his knees in shock. _'I can't believe it. I can't believe myself.' _Green eyes stared down at the floor with a glazed look.

Ruby and the Ojama Brothers stared at one another in confusion.

"I gotta say though. The way you added these ideal options, it all sounds like a _guy_ to me."

The Gem Beast Master glared at him in annoyance. _'Well, _excuse me _for having been _confused_.'_

Manjyome whistled as he flicked his eyes down the _extremely_ long list. "Damn, I doubt there's _anyone_ who exists with all these qualities!" He shook his head. "I'd be scared outta my mind, if a perfect guy was actually…_real_." Despite this, Manjyome couldn't help but scoff, "But of your own imagination, however, Yusei was created, so I guess _now_ there is someone with all these stuff!"

Johan sat still as he slowly lifted his head, his face completely red out of embarrassment. _'Great. Just great. Now I have to _pay_ for him!'_

The raven-head felt a small sense of pity and couldn't help but snicker. "If you can't pay the whole thing now, it's alright!" He smirked as he snapped his fingers in thought. "We also have this installment plan that's a fair fifty-year payment-"

Johan crumpled down with his arms covering his face. _'My life is over…it's so dark…I can't…see.' _Yusei knelt down beside Johan's hunched form and felt his chest contrast painfully at the sight.

"-Ah! But don't try to return your lover doll now though." Manjyome added as an afterthought.

Yusei narrowed his eyes sharply as he stood, marching his way to the raven-head. "Alright then, I'll pay it myself." He declared; indigo eyes blazed with determination.

Manjyome snapped. "What the hell?!" His black eyes sparked with anger. "YOU'RE THE ONE BEING PAID FOR FOOL!"

The brunet blinked in mute surprise.

Manjyome smacked his forehead in exasperation. "At first, when I saw that Andersen here wanted a _male_ lover," Johan flushed as he continued, "I was a bit skeptically, since the Nightly Lover Series was aimed towards wealthy women, but," He watched as Yusei helped the dejected blunet to his feet. "I can't see why you wouldn't _want_ to purchase him after three whole days." He sincerely asked in bewilderment.

Brushing back invisible dust, Johan tilted his head to the side confusingly. "Eh?"

Now it was Manjyome's turn to flush as he crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly turned his head. "Uh, well, you know." He tried hinting, side glancing Johan who still stood there with a confused look in his green eyes.

"Um, ok, completely not following." Johan said slowly.

"…" Yusei lifted a dark eyebrow as he, too, fastened his arms.

His face reddened. "E-er…well. I mean," Manjyome coughed embarrassingly. "After _receiving _every _technique _from him t-to cl-climb the _staircase_ of hea-heaven, I-if you wi-will." He nearly blacked out at the mental image of seeing the two before him in such…heated activity.

Johan stared at him blankly. "We haven't done anything." He stated simply. _'Nothing of the sort like that at least, minus the kissing, but still.'_

"WHAT?!" Manjyome nearly toppled to the ground in shock.

"Yes, we haven't. Not even once." Yusei confirmed, nodding at him.

"Oh my goddess of Cyber Tutus," Recovering hastily, Manjyome grabbed Yusei from behind and shook him in front of Johan. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T DONE _IT_!! HE'S THE MOTHERFLUFFING _**NIGHTLY LOVERS SERIES DOLL**_, IT'S HIS DAMN FREAKIN' _**PURPOSE**_ TO PLEASURE YOU!" Manjyome tugged on the hems of Yusei's pants and pointed down between his legs. "HE CAN _**LITERALLY **_FIRE FIFTY ROUNDS A NIGHT, ANDERSEN! _**FIFTY FUCKINGS IN A NIGHT! WHAT MORE CAN YOU ASK OF HIM?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET HIM SCREW YOU ALREADY?!**_"

Johan blushed madly and nearly fainted from the explicit context.

Ojama Yellow blinked before turning to the other Ojamas and Ruby. "Hey, what's he mean?"

Ruby and the two Ojamas shrugged.

Manjyome growled before jabbing a finger towards Johan's face. "Ok, here's the damn deal. You're going to pay the price, got it?" He narrowed his already slit eyes. "With the fifty year plan, you can pay it bit by bit-"

"H-hold on." Johan crestfallen.

"-A breach of contract will land you in a whole f-ed up mess of trouble!" The raven-head hissed lowly in warning. "In three days, the down payment will be three-hundred thousand yen! _Got it?_" Manjyome's face scrunched in complete seriousness at his words. "Three days, Andersen." He huffed before folding his arms over his chest. "Three days."

Johan's mind crashed. _'What'll I do? I can't pay all hundred million yen…'_

---

Yusei's face hardened as he watched Johan, from the door, prepare for bed. His arms across his torso, the brunet averted his head away in guilt at the worried look Johan gave him.

"Johan…"

The blunet blinked while he was fluffing his baby blue pillow. "Y-yes, Yusei?" He watched as the taller boy lambently made his way to him.

Johan's chest pulled.

'_What's wrong?'_ He wanted to ask, but knew whatever was on Yusei's mind, he'd tell him.

A pause. Then with debated breath, Yusei slowly lowered his arms. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" He whispered sincerely.

"Anything you can _do_?" Johan tilted his head.

Yusei sighed softly. "As in I could acquire a job while you go to your Pro League, so I can pay off my own expenses…" He suggested.

Johan's green eyes widen. "No, no, no! That'd be wrong of me to make you do that! I technically ordered you! I should be the one to pay…er…well, you know." He flushed as he stared down at the small blue pillow in his hands. _'I forgot I still have to go to the Pro League…that means I'll have to time manage school _and_ work.' _Johan's face saddened. _'That'll also mean less time to spend with…Judai.'_ Just the mere thought of not seeing his best friend for so long pulled tightly in his heart. _'I didn't see him yesterday…plus with possibly not seeing him for the next who-knows-how-long…oh god…' _Bringing the pillow to his face, Johan buried his head in lament.

Yusei stared down at him sadly. "Johan." Gingerly, he brushed his gloveless hand through strands of blue hair. "I have to help you…I can't just standby and watch you do this on your own."

Almost shyly, Johan raised his head to lock eyes with his. "Yusei…"

Tsk-ing, Yusei lifted Johan's chin higher. "At the very least, I could comfort you in some way." He began, choosing his words carefully.

Johan furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Eh? Really, how?" Something in his mind screamed once he finished his sentence, telling him to watch out.

Smiling, Yusei tenderly pushed Johan against the bed. He trailed a hand down the side of Johan's stiffen side, smiling as he laid his head against the nape of his neck. "I can make love to you for one." He whispered against the blunet's ear before nibbling the earlobe.

Johan almost mewled at the sensation.

Almost.

"Yusei…seriously…st-stop…Yu-yus-oh!" Johan bit his lower lip as Yusei began to remove his own article of clothing.

That snapped Johan back to his senses.

"No! Stop!" Shoving Yusei to the side, Johan gulped. "Why do you always find an excuse to try and sleep with me?" He rhetorically asked.

Yusei gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Because I lo-"

"-Don't say it!" Johan clamped his hands over Yusei's mouth. _'God, I have a feeling if he did, I'd pass out or something.' _Sighing out of exhaustion, he watched as Yusei merely took his hand and kissed it before pulling him into his warm embrace. "You want to sleep with me today?" He asked suddenly out of the blue.

Yusei stared at him in shock.

"Er, what I mean is _lie_ down with me not _sleep_ with me…er…" Johan re-stated, flushing as Yusei nodded his head in understanding.

A deep chuckle was Johan's answer before he found himself under the covers with Yusei's shoulder propped as his makeshift pillow. Yusei leaned forward to kill the lights before laying his head on top of Johan's, kissing his forehead lightly. "We'll find a way tomorrow." He whispered.

Johan flicked emerald eyes heavenwards in accordance. "Yes, I hope we do…" He closed his eyes tiredly before sighing. _'I have to find a way to make up all that money at once…I wish I had a sponsor already…or the Pro League was over…'_

But what could Johan do until then?

He wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

"Money?" A flip of light blue hair swayed as pair of silver eyes, behind small glass frames, stared in complete surprise. "You mean as a part-time job, right?"

Johan sighed. "Yes, Sho. I mean a job with a real good wage." He stared at the people strolling by as the two blunets seated themselves at the steps of the PL, having left the building only five minutes ago.

"Hmm, oh, I know!" Sho grinned. "You could be a _professional companion_." He giggled to himself as Johan stared at him in disbelief.

'_Is that the only thing he could think of? Sometimes, I wonder if Sho is as innocent as Judai says he is.'_ Sighing, Johan stared off at the large clock in front of the town plaza square before smiling. _'I told Yusei to find that Manjyo-guy and see what he can do…I hope he's ok.' _Sighing out of concern, Johan barely missed the shadow over looming him before it plopped down to his left.

"There's no way in hell I'll let Johan do that Sho." Judai warned lightly as he smiled at Johan. "Besides, I doubt they'd want to pay for Johan-_chan_'s services _anyway_-"

"-Hey!" Johan pouted as he nudged Judai's shoulder. "Don't say that! Judai-_kun_." His face scrunched up in mock anger. "And another thing," Johan poked the side of his cheek. "You came to the PL today; you don't usually come, unless it's a competition with other dueling nations." He stared at him in amusement.

Judai shrugged. "Well, I decided to come by today, Rally's been complaining about how his nii-san's to lazy to do anything these days." He laughed, followed by the two blunets beside him.

"No seriously though, you've been working nonstop, so I was surprised when you suddenly sat beside me in class today." Johan remarked as Sho nodded in agreement. _'Just like in Duel Academia.' _He shook his head playfully in thought. _'How he passed DA, and how he's passing PL now is astonishing.'_

"Well," Judai looked ahead of him for a moment, his eyes blazed with a stern look. "I was bored at home and thought I should drop by, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as the two stared at him.

"Oh," Johan smiled before laying his head on Judai's shoulder. "Well, good then! I can have you all to myself this week!" He smiled happily at the thought. _'Good! This means I'd get to see Judai at PL at least! I feel so motivated to get a job now!' _His smile widened as he felt Judai wrap an arm around his shoulder tightly, feeling him lay his own head against his.

Judai chuckled soothingly against teal hair. "I wouldn't mind, I guess." _'Especially, if it's you.'_

Johan closed his green eyes as his heart jumped.

Sho chuckled to himself as he stood up, staring at the two with teasing grey eyes. "Aniki, are you sure it's not because it's Johan, hmm?" He grinned as two pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion. "But then again," Sho sighed in exasperation. "When you're in love with your best friend as you are, Aniki, with Johan, it's hard to realize it yet, I guess." He smiled.

"Eh?" Johan stared at Sho before staring at Judai's shocked face.

Judai physically flinched before glaring at Sho silently. _'Dammit, Sho.' _He looked away from Johan and flushed as Sho giggled in front of them.

Just as the E-Hero was about to say something, Johan pulled away from him and stood up, laughing along with Sho. "You're hilarious, Sho!" Johan waved his hand back and forth as he rubbed the laughing tears from his sea foam eyes. "I doubt Judai would fall for silly little ol' me!" He giggled as he stared back down at his best friend. "Ne, Judai-_ku-_"

What he saw froze him in place.

"You're wrong." Judai pursed his lips tightly into a straight line as brown eyes suddenly got much, much lighter. "Why **shouldn't **I fall for _silly little ol' you_?" He rebutted, standing up as well. He placed a hand on his waist while using the other to cover half of his face. "I don't see a problem with that, actually." He stared at Johan seriously as the two stood silently still. "In fact, it'd almost be…" His eyes softened, "inevitable of me, really."

For a moment, nothing was said.

The two seem to be in a world of their own as Sho silently stepped back, allowing them this private moment.

Johan knew if his heart kept beating furiously against his breast; he'd surely die of a heart attack.

But then again, he should be use to this by now.

What with Yusei persistently messing with his body--with his mind.

And Judai constantly rattling with his senses--with his heart.

Johan sighed. "Th-thanks," He smiled softly as he felt a tingle when Judai took his hand. "You're always so sweet." He laughed quietly as Judai traced an invisible and ticklish pattern on his palm.

Judai smiled with an almost pained look. "Yeah…" He stared down at their joined hands and wished…

No, he couldn't wish that.

No matter how much he longed for…

Johan blinked as Judai quickly brought the real subject back to focus. "So why do you need the money, anyway?"

Sho nodded his head in agreement as he approached the two, a tight smile on his lips as Johan gulped. "Yeah, you didn't actually tell_ us_ what you needed it _for_."

Staring down at his captured hand, Johan knew he couldn't run out on this one._ 'Great, almost ironic really, like as if Judai planned it out or something.' _As if reading his mind, Judai tightened the hold of his hand. Taking a shaky breath, Johan looked away as a red tint marred his cheeks. "Er, I-uh, bought something online the other day…"

Sho's eyes widened with piqued interest. "Oh? What did you buy?"

"How much is it?" Judai narrowed his eyes in thought.

Johan sweat dropped as he pictured Yusei's charming face. _'I bought a moving doll for a hundred million yen…and if I tell my folks to pay for it, they'd disown me which is why I'm not telling you two…you guys would freak.' _Giving them a strained smile, Johan went for the half-truth. "Something very private! Something only I can use." _'Literally.'_

Judai raised a brown eyebrow as Sho did the same. "Uh-huh." The two answered.

The brunet hmm-ed in contemplation as Sho tried getting Johan to spill the beans. Judai sighed mentally as a thought crossed his mind. _'Could it have something to do with that guy?'_ At the mention of that "Mystery Guy" Judai narrowed his eyes angrily. _'I want to ask…but I-'_

Just then, Johan squeezed his hand causing Judai to pause in his fleeting thoughts. "So Judai," Johan began. "I was wondering about your part-time job." He beamed as he tilted his head to the side. "I remember you said that it paid well."

Suddenly, Judai looked away, a faraway look in his eyes. "Yeah, they might be hiring again." He scratched the back of his head slowly. "I quit the other day…" He stared at the floor as an image came to mind. _'Who could that boy be?'_

'_Eh? H-he did?'_ For some reason, Johan felt terrible. Like as if he was the cause of it all.

Not knowing how dead-on the mark he really was.

Smiling sadly, Johan grasped Judai's cheek with his other hand, bringing his face close to his as if in prayer. "Why did you quit, Judai?" He peered up at him silently, wanting to find the secret in his eyes.

Judai stared at the floor mutely as flashes of Johan's tearful face and of that mysterious man appeared in his mind's eye. He slowly locked hazel with emerald as he raised a hand to cup Johan's cheek, wishing for once he could simply let it all go.

Tell him everything he felt at that moment.

Green eyes widened as Judai smiled bitterly. "No reason." He lied as his heart clenched painfully.

Johan felt his own chest ache.

"Ju-" Just as the blunet was about to speak, Sho beat him to it.

"Hey, you guys want to go out to eat? I'm starving!" The smaller boy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Judai and Johan stared at him before the brunet nodded. "Sure, Rally's still at school so I got time before heading back." He flicked his dark eyes at Johan.

Johan smiled softly. "Ok, sure. I'll-"

"-No, this time, lunch is on me." Judai cut in, squeezing his ensnared hand while he pinched Johan's cheek with the other. "You want to save money now, since you'll be trying to find a job."

Johan would have argued back, but knew he was right. _'I have to pay for Yusei…'_ Nodding, he thanked Judai.

Sho rolled his eyes as he saw that all-telling smile across his aniki's face. "Come on love-birds," His smile innocently peachy, "let's go!" He giggled as he led the way down the steps and onto the paved sidewalk.

Judai mutely glared at the back of Sho's head as he and Johan walked up behind him, their hands still laced together tightly. _'I'll have to talk to Sho later…'_ He side glanced at the blunet beside him and couldn't help but sigh in a dreamy daze. _'Johan.'_

* * *

He stood there staring at the man before him and wondered why he had to follow him down in an abandoned building that was _extremely_ too far from civilization in general. Not that the thought frightened him, on the contrary, he was simply curious as to why the man before him wanted to talk to him below ground level; where no one would see nor hear them.

And his only light source being the soft red glow of his pendent; indicating to him that his worries over a certain blunet weren't confirmed.

They stopped beside a darker side of what looks like a parking lot. The two deathly quiet as the weird man mused with something in the corner.

Weird. That man was simply weird.

"Alright, here we are Yusei!" The man in black exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Yusei crossed his arms over his chest and watched--what's his name?--stand before a wrapped up _something_. It was, obviously, a vehicle of some kind since it was situated in a parking lot along with all the other broken down, trash heaps that, ten years ago, would have been classified as cars. Yusei tilted his head back as he inspected the leather covering and tried to see the actual shape of this _car_. Unfortunately, it was too smudged up against other black blobs of _something_ to tell where it began and where it ended. Opting to wait until the man explained further, Yusei simply stared back at the man silently.

Manjyome's onyx eyes rolled themselves as he pointed at the unmarked object. "KCH finally finished the latest module yesterday so they ordered me, actually _Edo_ but he's an ass so he got _me_, to deliver this thing for you." He finally explained hastily, a tang of anger at the mention of his partner. _'I swear, I'll get Edo if it's the last thing I do.'_

The brunet stared down at the covered _something_ and said nothing.

Seconds rolled into minutes until Manjyome couldn't take it anymore.

"Um, HELLO?! _Japan_ to Yusei?! Can you hear me?" He mocked as he tapped his dark brown boot impatiently. _'Robots are so damn dead inside.'_

Yusei frowned. "I heard you quite accurately, thank you." He replied coolly. His cobalt eyes flicked down at the black blob again and decided to wing it. "I take it, this is a _car_?" He questioned, stepping closer to examine it.

The raven-head sighed. "You can take the cover off, you know. It won't bite, sheesh, who knew you could be so indifferent around others and _things _so easily when your _princess _isn't present." He snickered.

Yusei, inwardly irritated at him calling his Johan, _princess_, ignored him as he calmly took a hold of the leather covering. Pulling it back in a flash, Yusei's eyes widened as he stared down at his vehicle.

It was red.

It was huge.

And it was a **motorcycle**.

Not a _car_.

Something in his circuits clicked in recognition as he felt the cool, smooth surface of his ride. "It's a motorcycle…amazing." He stared at it with admiration as he tapped the side. _'I think I know how to ride one…it must have been added in my data chip before…this bike feels like it's mine…'_

Manjyome grinned. "Actually, it's the new future for motorcycles everywhere," He snickered as he saw the almost-_almost_-childish look across Yusei's face. "It's suppose to be a new dueling revolution, but for now, just call it a D-Wheel."

"D-Wheel, huh?" Yusei allowed the tiniest of smiles as he patted his new cycle. "Nice."

There was a pause before Manjyome threw something into Yusei's arms. "And this, is your duel disk."

Yusei stared at it for a moment in confusion before peering over to his left. "What's a duel disk?"

Manjyome rolled his eyes. "Listen, Andersen ordered his perfect _boyfriend_ to be a Pro Duelist. And that's you." _'Actually a D-Wheeler, but that's for later.' _He grinned as he tapped the duel disk in Yusei's hand. "This is what you'll need in order to duel others, and it's also compatible on your D-Wheel." He chuckled. "You can also duel on your bike, but it's best if you didn't yet." Manjyome shook his head. "Well until they prefect Riding Duels here, which won't happen for another good decade or so." He stated as he pulled back, allowing Yusei to absorb the information.

Yusei narrowed his eyes in concentration as he used the soft red glow from his crystal as his light source. "I duel with a toy?" He puckered and eyebrow in disbelief. _'And I can "duel" on my bike?'_

Staring at the brunet's chest for a moment, Manjyome sighed in exasperation. _'It's like talking to an atheist.' _Shaking his head, Manjyome knew it was time to convert this _android _into a duelist. "No, you don't duel with a toy, you duel with this." Pulling something out of his black trench coat, the raven-head handed Yusei the final object for the day.

Staring down at a stack of brown cards, Yusei could tell, more like inkling or feeling really, that something about these plain cards were more than just _ordinary_. Flipping it over in his hand, he saw a white-bluish dragon etched on its smooth surface. "Monsters? You're handing me monster playing cards of some kind?" He asked; his eyes locked with the image, almost feeling it speak to him through its caged frame.

Manjyome smiled for the first time in days, seeing the trance-like look in his eyes. "No," Taking them from the brunet's hand, Manjyome-sanda shuffled it then placed it firmly in the duel disk's mouth. Fixing it so it would lock itself on Yusei's arm, the raven-head turned it on.

The neon rainbow lights from the bottom illuminated the floor beneath them as Manjyome stepped back. Yusei stared down at it in amazement. "What is--?" Before he could ask, he heard a muffled noise in front of him. Peering over, he saw Manjyome pull out his own duel disk and place it on his own arm.

Chuckling lightly, Manjyome-sanda tucked his deck in his duel disk. "Now young grasshopper," He joked as he pointed at Yusei. "It's time to duel…" He grinned as he took a battle-like stance.

Yusei blinked. "And how do I do that?" He asked before mimicking his actions flawlessly.

Manjyome smiled for the second time, his eyes blazed with a fiery passion. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, you have much to learn," He laughed as he saw three very familiar, and annoying, blurs appear by his side. "I guess the Ojama Brothers and I have to kick some sense into you, if you're to be Andersen's _Pauper_ Knight in shining armor."

There was a swift breeze as the two locked eyes.

Nodding his head, Yusei Fudo grunted as he watched Manjyome Jun hold five cards in his still hand and suddenly draw one with his freed one. _'I have to learn. I need to be what Johan wants me to be, and maybe with this new technique I'll be able to help him pay my expenses.'_

Manjyome's smile widened as he placed a card face down on the duel disk's surface. _'Let's see what you're made of Yusei.'_

He'll have to train him until he was perfect with dueling and his deck…

Down to the very last card.

Black eyes lit up excitedly. _'Time to reign my thunder.'_

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

"Wahoo! Food's here!" A small blunet exclaimed in joy as his food finally arrived.

The other two before him laughed as they all saw the waiter place their meals in front of them. The trio, after much deliberation, decided to dine at the newest restaurant across the street from PL. Now, having waited for almost twenty minutes, their stomachs growled happily at finally getting something to eat.

Johan twirled his spaghetti with his fork as he glanced to his left. "I love this place! Cherry Eden was a great choice, Judai." He commented as he elegantly ate, trying not to have the tomato sauce fly everywhere. _'Spaghetti noodles are always the messiest.' _He smiled.

Puncturing the fried shrimp with his own fork—he could never figure out how western people, like Johan, are able to use _forks, spoons, _and_ knives_ so efficiently—Judai popped the small morsel in his awaiting mouth. Immediately swallowing, the E-Hero grinned as his seafood friend settled nicely in his belly. "I'm glad you like it here, I always wanted to come here ever since it opened a week ago." He stated before popping another shrimp in his mouth. _'Ah, fried shrimp.'_

Sho shook his head as he stirred on his chowder. "Only aniki would want to come to a food place where it's premium dish is fried shrimp." He giggled when his aniki threw him a mocking glare.

With a shrug, Judai downed his soda in record time. "Ah! Now that's great!"

Johan laughed. "Yup, yup! This is the life." He stared down at his plate for a moment as a thought escaped him. _'I wonder how Yusei's doing. I hope he isn't home yet, I don't want him to be there alone…' _His eyes, now half-lids, shimmered sadly. _'I wonder what he'd order if he was here…'_

"Johan?" Judai asked softly. He watched as Johan blinked before snapping his head back up, his eyes no longer clouded in sadness. The brunet's eyes narrowed. _'What was he thinking of?' _

"Yes, Judai?" The blunet smiled softly as he turned his head to him.

Judai's eyes darkened at the strained smile. _'Who are you thinking of Johan?'_

"Excuse me." Just then, the same waiter returned.

Sho, Johan, and Judai all turned to see the youth smile sheepishly before refilling their drinks. Johan and Sho smiled before starting a conversation with each other. Judai merely watched Johan from the corner of his eye as he finished with the rest of his fried shrimp.

The waiter picked up Johan's cup and refilled it with ice tea. Once filled, he brought it back down to Johan's side of the table. But as he did, he accidentally brushed his hand against Johan's, causing the youth to flush deeply when the blunet smiled at him for the second time. Gulping, the boy apologized before moving on to the next cup, flushing deeply as he was rewarded with Johan's melodic laughter. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop glancing at the teal beauty afterwards.

Judai felt his head literally pulse with the _want_ to pummel the kid's grinning face.

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

**_'Give up kid, he's taken.' _**The darker part of Judai's mind growled dangerously as the boy continued his blatant staring. Tapping the tips of his fingers against the table angrily, Judai had to control the urge _**not**_ to kill him.

And of course, Johan was completely oblivious of both the boy's wanton stare, and Judai's murderous intent.

"_**Judai, you shouldn't be angry, calm yourself."**_ Yubel's voice whispered against his mind as the monster-fiend yawned from his deep sleep. _**"I'm finally up after three days, and I'm greeted with your ticked off face." **_He chuckled as he shook his head. _**"Who's pulling your string this time, Judai?"**_

The brunet mentally huffed. _'This kid's staring at Johan a little _too_ much right now.' _Judai growled as he openly glared daggers at the unsuspecting youth.

Yubel laughed. _**"Oh, my, that's not good." **_Yawning for the second time, he smirked.

'_It's __**not**__ funny.'_

"_**I know."**_

Judai sighed. _'You've slept longer than usual.' _He stated as he watched the waiter finally fill his cup, making sure to lock eyes with the fool and hopefully scare him off.

Yubel shrugged. _**"What can I say? I love sleep, plus, you and your little 'Johan problem' is starting to irritate me, Judai." **_He added as he watched Judai pause his tapping for the slightest before resuming.

'_Yeah…I know. But someo-thing's up now.' _The brunet sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

There was a pause as Yubel considered his words. _**"What happened?"**_ He asked, suddenly feeling concerned—worried for his Prince and Johan's _absolute _future.

Just as Judai was about to respond, the youth finally looked his way.

And with the deadliest glare The Prince of Darkness could muster, Yuki Judai clenched his fists tightly, biting into his palms. _**'Leave now or else kid.'**_

That did the trick.

Somehow, like as if he read his deadly thoughts, the waiter trembled back in fear.

Sho and Johan paused as they saw the boy literally shake in front of them. "Are you alright?" Johan asked worriedly.

The waiter was about to glance back at Johan when he felt a shudder run down his spine. Gulping loudly in his throat, he saw Judai's eyes flash gold then literally _glow _turquoise and amber before he finally couldn't take it anymore. With a startled yelp, the poor youth ran from their table, nearly knocking the people in his way.

"Whoa!" Sho blinked in disbelief. "Why'd he run off like that so fast?"

Johan furrowed his eyebrows. "Is he alright? Should we go see if he's--?" He was about to stand up and go after the boy when he felt a hand pull him back to his seat. Blinking in surprise, Johan turned at his left. "Judai? What's—"

"Don't." He stared at him with sharp brown eyes as he squeezed his hand. "_Stay_."

Johan felt his face warm up almost instantaneously. _'Ju-judai?'_

With a ragged breath, Judai smiled tightly, his anger gone. "Let's forget about _him_ and enjoy our meal."

Sho lifted a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing as he peered his silver eyes at them. _'These two are so oblivious __**and**__ obvious that it's sad.'_

A warm smile and a nod was all Judai needed as reassurance before Johan twirled his spaghetti with his fork. "Alrighty, Judai, anything you say." He teased as he slurped the noodle that escaped him, puckering his lips as he did so.

Judai felt his heart stop when he saw how adorable Johan looked at that moment.

The way that spaghetti noodle dangled against soft pink lips.

How he wished he was that noodle…slowly being slurped inside the cavern of Johan's mouth.

Judai sighed wishfully.

'_You always torture me, Johan…always with those lips of yours. Will there ever be a day that I'm freed of your spell you cast upon me?' _Judai's eyes softened as he chuckled at Johan's beaming face. _'I sincerely hope I never do.'_

"Ok, since I doubt the waiter's coming back…how do we pay?" Sho suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

Judai and Johan stared at one another before they turned to Sho. "I don't know."

Sho rolled his eyes. "You guys are so alike."

The two frowned. "No, we're not!"

"Uh-huh." Was all Sho could say as he sipped his drink. _'Aniki and Johan are so in love it's a wonder how they managed this far.'_

With that last thought, the rest of their lunch—now dinner—went undisturbed.

Until another young waiter came to serve them, his own eyes trailing over Johan's form longer than it should have.

"_**Oh, boy." **_Yubel sighed mentally in Judai's head, knowing the night was far from over.

Especially when Judai literally had to shove the boy back when he tried _holding_ Johan's hand.

The nerve of that damn **punk**.

'_**That's it, I'm never bringing Johan back here again, **__**ever**__**!'**_

---

"Judai, you didn't have to scare the boy off, you know. He was just trying to be polite." Johan chided softly. In his right hand was his spaghetti leftover, deciding to bring some for Yusei to eat. _'I hope he likes spaghetti.'_

The soft glow of the rising moon leisurely made its way up in the sky as the two slowly walked down the street. They walked silently for a moment as the water fountain up ahead, its waters seeming to literally _sparkle_ against the moonlight, came into view.

It was after the lunch-dinner feast, along with Judai having to be led away after that little incident with the second waiter, that Sho merely winked at them in amusement before departing, waving goodbye to them before disappearing down the block.

Now it was just the two of them.

Alone for once.

Judai couldn't have been happier.

"I know, but the punk tried to make a move on you." Judai's face wrinkled in disgust. "He clearly thought you'd be one of those _'easy-ones'_." He growled darkly in anger. "The sick bastard."

Johan blinked in surprise. _'Really?'_ Frowning slightly, the Gem Beast Master looked away for a moment. "You think so?" He softly asked after awhile.

Judai nodded. "I could practically _see _it." His eyes, momentarily, flashed gold before he forcefully shoved back his rage. _**'Damn bastard thought he could have his way with you, like hell I'd let him.' **_He growled lowly as he rammed his fists in the pocket folds of his crimson blazer.

The cool night grew quieter as the two fell into a mutual silence.

Each boy in his own individual thoughts.

Then delicately, with an almost timid aura, Johan turned his head to his left, watching Judai's tensed form. "Am I really…" He softly bit his lower lip, "really that _easy_?" He gripped tightly on the plastic bag in his hand.

Judai stopped.

Just as Johan's heart did.

But in a flash, Johan found himself engulfed in a warm embrace.

His heart's pacing running quicker than ever before.

"Ju-judai?" His muffled voice nearly _squeaked _when the brunet lifted him up in the air. Seating Johan gently on the marble stones of the water fountain, Judai's face was obscured by both the night and the fringe of his dark duo-hair making it hard for the blunet to see him. "…Juda--?"

"You're **not **_easy_." Judai sharply cut him off.

Johan blinked in shock as he felt Judai's arms grip his waist before a hand came to brush across his cheek. "I-I'm…not?" He asked softly; his cheeks suddenly feeling much warmer.

Stroking the soft flesh with his thumb, Judai smiled warmly. "Yes." He chuckled lightly. Peering down, Judai could see the soft smile across Johan's lips. _'You're nothing but easy. Believe me, I know.'_

"Really now…" Johan paused before tilting his head up to try and see Judai's face--his eyes--or anything besides the dark outline of his best friend. _'Judai…'_

"Yes, you _aren't_ Johan." Judai sighed gently as he dropped his hand to rest on Johan's side, his other arm still wrapped securely around Johan's frame.

Annoyed by Judai's ambiguous replies, Johan, placing his bag beside him, stubbornly cupped the E-Hero's face. Peering up at him more clearly, Johan smiled in triumph when he finally saw the surprised look in Judai's hazel eyes. "Don't try acting mysterious with me, Yuki Judai. That only works in movies, mangas, or romantic stories of fiction." Johan teased lightly as he pulled Judai's face until he was almost at eye level, the brunet about an inch or two higher still from their position.

What with Johan seated, and Judai merely standing, yet leaning towards him, made it slightly difficult but manageable.

Judai closed his eyes tightly as he felt his stomach churn and swirl rapidly like a mad rollercoaster. Chuckling despite this, he smiled, loving how the soft blue light of the moon, and the sparkling sprays of the water, seem to only enhance his beloved best friend.

Making him appear as if in a dream.

As if Johan was the dream himself.

His glowing smile alluring just as he was.

Polished emerald adored by twinkling stars from the moonlit night sky.

Judai forgot how to breathe.

"Judai?" Lightly, Johan blinked shimmering green eyes as he awaited his best friend's reply, wondering why he was so silent.

"…" Gulping down the invisible knot in his throat, Judai smiled. "Yes?"

Johan's smile glowed just as his eyes did at that moment. "I'm not easy?" He asked again, feeling a light fuzzy feeling settle in his chest as Judai stared at him softly.

The brunet's smile couldn't have been more genuine. "No. If you were…" He sighed as he leaned his head against Johan's hands, feeling the warm heat radiate on him.

"If I were?" Johan stared at him then, wanting to understand why Judai's face, at that moment, looked sad--crestfallen even.

Judai's reluctant sigh slowly eased itself out as he locked hazel with emerald. "If you were, I would have--." He trailed off.

"Would have what Judai?" Johan gently asked as he tilted his head, feeling his chest tighten.

'_I would have made you __**mine **__already.' _Suddenly losing the nerve, he closed his eyes as he hesitantly pulled away--away from Johan entirely.

Johan knew something was wrong the moment he felt the cold air bite into his skin--the coldness sweeping through him than ever before.

Johan shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

He wasn't even sure if it was the actual cool air now blowing against his frame or his chest that abruptly froze from the lack of warmth from Judai's arms.

He wasn't sure anymore.

Just as Johan was about to speak, something draped over him. Blinking, the blunet felt the familiar smooth feel of Judai's blazer over his shoulders, blocking him from the cold.

Then Judai's left hand stretched out before him.

"Come on, let's go home. Rally's probably wondering where I am…" Judai whispered gently as he awaited for Johan to take his hand.

Their eyes locked once more, allowing them to entire their secret world.

Johan stared at him silently for the longest before he curtly nodded. "Okay." Gingerly, he placed his hand on top of Judai's, only to have it laced together before he was helped up on his feet. Tucking Judai's red blazer closer to himself, Johan slightly leaned down to pick up his bag with his free hand. Feeling the warmth return, though small, it brought a smile across Johan's face as Judai led them down the paved street.

The silence, albeit awkward at first, remained as the two made their way home.

Judai, having felt like a complete idiot for the day, couldn't help but smile despite it.

Yes, he didn't tell Johan how he felt yet. (Yubel was complaining loudly at the moment about that particular statement.)

And yes, he nearly murdered two complete strangers today.

But he felt content--happy even.

There was something _there _when he stared into Johan's eyes. Something that could possibly be…

He wasn't sure.

His assumptions could be dead wrong but…

But that small doubt still couldn't stop the excitement coursing through his veins.

He still had a chance.

A chance to win Johan's heart before _anyone _else does.

'_I feel like there's something amiss still…like as if I'm fighting against someone else…'_ Sighing, Judai pushed back the image of the mysterious boy, deciding to discard him as irrelevant.

If the boy was important to Johan, he would have told him already.

So there was no reason to worry.

Judai sincerely hoped there wasn't.

Turning to his right, he smiled when he caught Johan's sparkling eyes, seeing a brilliant smile across his angelic face. _'I only hope you feel the same Johan…I truly hope you do.'_

Squeezing Johan's hand every so often, Judai felt light-headed just as they finally neared their apartment-complex.

Judai's heart, since the past few days, felt much lighter at that moment.

'_I won't waste this chance; I promise you, Johan. I will make sure it's only me you look at and no one else.'_

At least…

Judai hoped so.

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head, Yusei made his way inside Johan's--their--apartment. Sweeping his view around him, he noted Johan wasn't home yet. "Hmm, I doubt he's in any danger." He spoke out loud. Yusei stared down at his pendant; the soft ruby red glow confirming his thoughts. Shrugging, he made his way to the living room, deciding to wait until Johan returned.

He allowed the tiniest of smiles across his face as he peered over through the balcony glass door, seeing the slick red sheen of his D-Wheel underneath the leather covering.

Seating himself on the coach, the brunet placed his duel disk on the coffee table before him. Now flicking through his newly acquired deck, one that he felt like was made for him and him only, Yusei mused over the events of the day, starting with the weird man's teachings down to the job offer Manjyome had given him at the end of their duel.

Their first duel being a draw, surprisingly to say the least.

How weird was that?

Snorting in disbelief at his luck, Yusei pulled out his ace card--Stardust Dragon. _'Hello my new friend.'_

Widening his smile, Yusei leaned against the sofa cushion. He closed his cobalt eyes as he tucked his deck back in the holster on his hip. "Return home soon Johan. It is terribly lonesome here without you." He whispered in the dark as he touched the side of his cheek.

A golden thunderbolt-like streak etched across the left side of his face.

The mark of his boyfriend's ownership over him.

The marker of a _doll_.

Yusei smiled warmly.

'_Not that I mind being owned by Johan at all.'_

After all, Yusei was Johan's and Johan's alone.

Just like he hoped, someday, Johan would be entirely his.

'_I'll just have to try harder in proving myself to Johan and hope for the best. And I have to make sure no one else tries to intervene between us. Yes, I swear to make it so.'_

Well…

Yusei hoped so.

* * *

**Aw, well, I hope you loved it. x3**

**And I'm sorry if any of them were OOC (shrugs) well, I tried. LoL.**

**Alrightly, I'm off. Gotta update all my other fics before Feb (oh boy) :D**

**Catch you later, folks! ;3 (waves)**


	7. O So Incredible

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

**Straight-to-the-point: Omg it updated! xD yay! And it's looooong. Yes, you're welcome. ;P**

**Don't worry ya'll _TransHeart_ will be updated SOON! (oh my it'll blow ya'll AWAY! AH!) Anyhoo, changed some stuff here from the manga (if you haven't read it then don't worry about what I'm talking about). Oh, and I added a bit of Amethyst Cat in here cuz we all know how much she _hates_ Judai. Muwaha! lol. Yes, not enough Judai, I know but bare with it! Next chapter will be ALL HIM. Again. Ha.**

**Ok, enough talkin'. Enjoy! ;3 And have fun with the beginning. I sure did. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby forfeit any rights I never had on both Yugioh worlds and the Zettai Kareshi. Only this insane parody of said two worlds and story plot. Heh!**

* * *

**Chapter 7****: **_**O So Incredible**_

---

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

A blissful sigh then a small "plop" sound a second later found Johan Andersen sprawled over his outstretched sofa, exhaustion and sleep pulling at every muscle in his body. Dashes of blue clashed against the creamy color of his couch as the blunet wearily opened his eyes, a sheen of sweat coating his flushed face.

Too green orbs stared numbly at his ceiling, wishing time would stop.

'_Oh my god…I can barely feel my body anymore…pain…so much pain. Kami, why did Yusei have to be so darn…' _Johan's face darkened incredibly as he flicked his eyes down toward his navel area.

Where a now sleeping Yusei Fudo resided quite comfortably below his abdomens.

Johan's eyebrows creased in disbelief at his _boyfriend_. _'How can he sleep after what just..?' _Grumbling in embarrassment, Johan sharply looked away. He, instead, trained his jaded eyes at the carelessly thrown navy jacket that was hanging haphazardly from the coffee table. The blunet flushed as he saw their boots were scattered here and about, his own blue trench coat thrown ceremoniously somewhere near the front door, and particular articles of clothes littered throughout the living room. Feeling a sense of perplexity and mild anxiety swimming in the pit of his stomach, Johan worried his bottom lip.

Oh, boy.

"Mm," Suddenly, Johan felt strong arms move of their own accord around his waist, bringing the owner of those arms closer to his navel. Red dusting his cheeks, Johan tried, in vain, to heave his sleeping boyfriend off of him. With a huff, he pushed against Yusei's unmoving arms.

Ok, that didn't work.

"Ugh, Yusei." Johan slightly whined in weak protest. Seeing as Yusei wasn't going to budge from his comfortable spot on Johan's stomach, the blunet simply racked his fingers through raven-blonde locks instead; trying to contemplate on this entire week.

Humming, Johan closed his eyes as he heard the soft rumbling sound emitting from the brunet.

'_I'm surprised this week wasn't too hectic. Nothing major happened after Manjyoke left. I think I can handle the PL without too much trouble. And Judai--'_

A sharp pain stabbed Johan's heart as his thoughts trailed off toward his best friend.

Yuki Judai.

What would he say if he saw--?

Johan's heart clenched even tighter in panic.

'_Oh, but how would I know exactly? I don't understand him. No, rather I don't understand what he says half of the time now.'_ Sighing sadly, green eyes re-opened to stare off at nothing, a glazed look in his eyes. "What do you want from me, Judai?" He whispered to no one in particular, feeling his gut churn uncomfortably.

Funny how seconds before, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and that tight coil pressure of--

Johan flushed before shaking his head, trying to discard all thoughts from his head.

'_Ok, enough of that, what's done is done.'_ He sighed. _'Can't go back now.'_ Resisting the urge to groan in the irony of all this, Johan slowly rubbed his temple. "Kami, my head." Furrowing his brows together, he vaguely wondered what time it was.

Well, it was Saturday now. So he had no classes today, thankfully. (At least the PL didn't do that 6-days of school thing like DA use to do)

"Mm, Johan…" Blinking, the aforementioned blunet stared down at the brunet. "Mmmmm," Specs of cobalt flashed beneath closed eye-lids as a small smile graced Yusei's face.

"Yusei?" The blunet poked the side of Yusei's cheek, tracing the contour line of his golden thunderbolt mark. _'It looks so fitting on him like it was always there to begin with.' _Shaking blue hair, Johan sighed out of exasperation. _'Or for all I know, it's the mark of some fugitive.'_ He slightly laughed out loud. "Ok, maybe I'm going overboard, you can't _possibly _be a criminal."

"You're right, I can't. I'm too busy pleasing you to go out on a crime-spree." Yusei interjected right after, grinning slowly when he saw Johan's eyes widen in shock.

"Yu-yusei…" Johan stuttered before mildly bonking Yusei's head with the palm of his hand. "You make it sound like I'm your alibi or something…"

The brunet chuckled. "Ah, but you are…especially for last night…" Humming, Yusei raised himself off his comfy spot and dunked his head down to steal a fleeting kiss from the unsuspecting blunet below him.

Green eyes widened in surprise before slender hands pushed him back. "Mph-sei!" Johan narrowed his eyes at him.

Yusei snorted in his small sense of victory before plopping his head down the nape of Johan's neck, emitting a startled gasp from him. "Good morning to you too, Johan."

Flushing, Johan could only sigh in defeat. "Mornin' Yusei…"

Silence reigned as the two thought back on last night's...event.

* * *

"_Welcome back Johan." Yusei greeted, softly grinning when Johan arrived home that day._

_The Pro Duelist gave him a sheepish smile before waving a poster back and forth in excitement. "Guess what? I think I got a job! Look, look!" Johan said, handing over the small poster._

"_Hmm." Yusei scanned the content in front of him, calculating the salary and inputting whether it was a good choice or not. In under three seconds, the raven head nodded his consent. "I believe this is a wonderful idea Johan."_

_Johan smiled and hopped in excitement before racing off to his room to get ready. "I hope I get the job! I need the money!" He shouted as he literally scurried back and forth through his walk-in closet to find the right outfit to wear._

_The taller male merely chuckled to himself as he watched Johan disappear and reappear back and forth. "Are you sure you don't want a nice warm bath first? Or something to eat?" He asked, silently smiling when the blunet finally stepped out of his room; a simple dark blue blouse and black dress pants hugging his small body. Yusei tilted his head to the side to secretly eye his boyfriend._

_Johan, noticing the time, dashed to put on his one-of-a-kind boots. "Darn! I gotta go! Yusei, take care while I'm gone! Don't wait up!" He quickly uttered before waving a hand goodbye._

_Indigo eyes widened a fraction as a dark eyebrow raised itself in response. _'Huh?'

_---_

_The large edifice stood out with its humungous neon lights and ridiculous mobs of people trying to entire said building as a particular dash of blue raced inside the large lobby, panting at finally escaping the crazy throng of people. _'Crazy _crazy _people.' _He thought with exasperation._

"_Ah, you must be the young man looking for a job here, ne?" An unknown man asked._

_The blunet weakly smiled as he nodded his head._

_The man looked him up and down. "All right, come on in, right this way." He indicated with a hand toward his office._

_---_

"_Ore wa Johan Andersen desu." The blunet smiled nervously as the man, who was the owner of _The Duel Spirits Cosplay Club_, checked his résumé._

"_Hmm, are you sure…you're not a girl?" The man asked finally, scrutinizing Johan from head-to-toe._

_His first reaction would have been to narrow and glare daggers at said comment and said person for insulting him, but, knowing that this was the man who could give him _12.000_ yen an hour, Johan gave him a chilly smile. "Last time I checked, I **wasn't**." Emerald orbs darkened all so nicely._

_The owner fretted a bit under the young man's unwavering eyes before scuffing. "Well, since we're short on hand and training won't take but an hour or two, please do your best for us!"_

'Yes, I did it!'

_Yusei and Johan smiled politely in response. "You can count on it!"_

_Wait…_

_What?_

_Green eyes did a double-take. "Yu-yusei?! What are you doing here?" Johan turned his head to stare at him in disbelief._

_The brunet chuckled. "Well, I figured the two of us working here together would be much quicker."_

"_Bu-bu-but you can't just…I--" Johan stuttered but was abruptly cut off by the owner's voice._

"_Oh! Are you applying too?" He looked Yusei over and grinned from ear-to-ear. "Perfect! Just the figure we need to wear _it_!"_

_Yusei chuckled in triumph as Johan shook his head in vain. _'Oh, why me?'

---

"_I can't believe this." The neon spotlights flashed through the floor as Johan stood rigidly still, a large dish tray in hand. "Why this of all things?" He asked himself in distress._

_The typical "Playboy Bunny" look the owner _"recommended" _for him was complete with bunny ears, hands, feet, tail, the trademark fishnet stockings, blue eye shadow, tight black suit, and that ridiculous red bowtie adored Johan's flushed body._

"_Is this some kind of joke?" He growled to himself as he peered down at the horrendous white puff of fluff on his behind. "Oh gosh, it bounces!" Johan felt jab of discontent fill him as he picked at the bow on his throat nervously._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow lurked up behind him. "I don't think you look bad at all Johan." The voice spoke with hidden amusement. "You look adorable."_

_Johan turned around to glare daggers at him. "Yuse--" He paused as he took in Yusei's appearance._

_The familiar dark purple armor and robes wrapped around Yusei's frame as a long length wig of the same monochrome and that oddly pointy purple hat was placed neatly on his head. That oh-so-familiar green staff held tightly in the transformed Yusei's right hand._

"_How do I look?" The taller man asked, indigo eyes narrowed down sharply for effect; his golden rod mark hidden by the makeup on his face._

_Johan stared in awe._

_Fudo Yusei just put the ancient Priest Mahado to shame._

"_You really look like him." Was all Johan could say in a drone-like voice. _

_The Dark Magician gave off a stoic smile. "Why thank you my dear bunny." He teased, nearly missing Johan's dish tray attack. "Alas, I do wish you would have worn the female counterpart of this outfit." Yusei sighed in lament. "Oh, how I miss my dear apprentice Mana." He continued._

_Johan snorted. "And look like a female you? No thanks. I don't want us to match…" _'Then again, I wouldn't have to wear this wannabe playboy bunny suit.' _He sighed at the thought._

_Yusei lightly grinned in apology. "Do you want to switch outfits? I'll wear your Gamble Angel Bunny for my Dark Magician." He suggested, not at all worried about wearing such revealing clothes. He mentally thanked Manjyome on that quick lesson on Duel Monsters 101 since he knew close to nothing about Dueling quite yet. _'At least I know how to identify them if need be...' _He chuckled when he noticed the hesitant look in those green eyes. _'I don't mind Johan, really.'

_As long as Johan was happy. That's what mattered._

_The blunet laughed softly before shaking his head. "No, no. You alone can pull off Yugi Moto's ace card look. I'll just look like a small shrunken kid in it." He commented, smiling when Yusei did the same._

"_Shall we get to work then my bunny?" Yusei beckoned with his staff toward the awaiting patrons._

_Johan sighed before nodding his head. "Alright, lets."_

_---_

"_Why hello, would you care if I refilled your glasses ladies?" Yusei recited, a cold smile on his lips as the already intoxicated women giggled in enthusiasm._

"_OH, yes…pl-please my good…Mage! Heh heh~!" One of the women slurred._

_Johan, a table away, glanced over and sighed at the graceful fluid movement of Yusei's hands. _'He's so perfect.'_ A rush of blood warmed his cheeks. _'He's so very handsome in that cosplay. I can hardly believe it's really _him_ in there and not the actual Duel Spirit itself. But then again…'_ Peering over the entire floor, he noticed the different variety of "Duel Monsters" serving their custumers just as he was. _'This place really is hustling with business.'

"_Oi! Heyheyhey! Watch it!" The man sitting before Johan complained, his sake running down his face._

_Johan gasped in shock at his absentmindedness. "Gomen nasai!" He bowed in apology as he tried to clean off the clear liquid off the man's face._

_Surprisingly, the man too drunk to snap back merely jumped off his chair. "Nah! It's alright my lil' bunny!" _

_A slight tick forming on the blunet's head at his pseudonym, he gave his customer a dark grin. "Why sir--" Suddenly, Johan was embraced awkwardly in the man's arms. "Eek!"_

_The man hiccupped in excitement. "Hic-You're inexperienced my Hic bunny! Bu-Hic-t that's just so ka-Hic-kawaii of yo--"_

_SLAM_

_Yusei snatched a surprised Johan to his side as he delivered a swift punch with his clenched fist. Dark cobalt eyes blazed dangerously as he approached the knocked out man._

"_What are you doing to my customers?!" The owner thwarted Yusei's head in anger from behind._

_Dark eyes narrowed as a deep straight line etched angry lips. "Johan's my boyfriend." He muttered to himself._

_Johan felt his face flush at his words. _'Yusei.' _Smiling, Johan took the brunet's hand in his. "It's okay Yusei, really." The brunet stared at him in contemplation as he continued, "we'll get through this once we get enough money--"_

"_ALRIGHT! LADIES AND GENTELMEN! IT'S SHOWTIME!" The owner exclaimed loudly over the mic. Moments later, there were loud cheers as the "Duel Monsters" began to unravel._

_Johan stared in shock. _'OMG we're in a strip club!' _He watched in embarrassment as clothes were thrown off to reveal undergarments and skin. "Ohhhhhh, what did we put ourselves into?!" He asked himself._

_Yusei tilted his head back at the floor before peering down at Johan. Just then, a woman giggled up behind him. "Oh, my dear Mage take it off! Please?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, Yusei began to peel off his outfit. "Alright, if that's what must be done." Girls swooned in excitement at his words._

"_AH! Yusei! What are you doing!?" Johan bonked him upside the head, a mad blush across his face. _'I don't want you to show yourself like that in front of others you baka!'

_Just as he was about to pull the brunet aside, a hand suddenly wrapped around his midriff, pulling him back against a foreign chest. "Hey my lil' bunny! Take'em off!" The same man from before, how he was able to recover from Yusei's blow was a mystery even to Johan, grinned as he roamed his clammy hands over the blunet's torso._

_Face red with surprise, Johan fought back. "H-hey! Lay off! I'm a _guy_ for kami's sake!" He was about to jab the drunk in the gut when he felt a clumsy meaty hand sink low. Johan struggled as panic gripped his heart. "NO! GET OFF!" _

_Cobalt orbs narrowed sharply in anger._

_With a swift grip on the man's collar, the Dark Magician glared venomously down at the putrid man. "GET YOUR HANDS OFFA MY BOYFRIEND!!" With a dark growl, the brunet slammed his fist on the man's jaw. People gasped as they backed away from him, fearing the dark look in his eyes. Face now in a dark gloom, Yusei roughly slammed the man to the nearest wall; his dark amethyst wig falling to the side without a care because of his haste movement._

_Johan gasped in both relief and shock as Yusei delivered another quick punch at the man's face. "Yu-yusei stop!"_

"_Not until this bastard gets what he deserves." Yusei glared darkly at the passed out fool as he harshly pulled him up in the air, his feet dangling._

_Just as Johan was about to step forward and knock some sense into the android's head, the owner angrily made his way to them. "WHAT THE HELL?! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! GRRR, YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!!"_

_---_

_Johan sighed once they finally made it home. He shut the door weakly behind him as he wiggled out of his jacket, the material dropping with a soft "thump" on the ground._

_The raven head glanced down mutely as Johan made his way to the sofa, dumping his "Bunny Suit" on the floor beside him, his boots thrown tiredly down as well._

"_I'm sorry Johan." Yusei whispered as he followed suit and dropped his own robes down to god-knows-and-who-cares-where as he approached Johan slowly._

"_It's okay…I wouldn't have wanted to work there anyway." Johan sighed again before dropping on his sofa, his face crestfallen. _'It's nearly five in the morning and we didn't even get paid. Now what do I do?'_ He asked himself as eyes glazed with lament._

_Yusei stared at him softly before making his move. "Johan."_

_With a turn of blue hair, green eyes were met with a colliding body. "Yusei! What are you--HA! St-stop!" Johan began but was cut off as a forced giggle ripped through his throat._

_Yusei smiled softly as his now gloveless fingers tickled the hidden skin before him. "Just want to see you lighten up." He whispered, noticing the way his pendant lit up a soft red. "See? You're feeling a bit better. But," Yusei smirked as a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Let's see how far this goes."_

_Johan blanched in fear. "Ho-how far th-this goes wha-HA! Stop!" He laughed as Yusei continued his tickle assault. Tears filled in his eyes as the Duelist tried in vain to stop his assailant. "I give! I give! I-Ha! St-stop I-I UNCLE! UNCLE-HA! Yu-yus-yusei!" His stomach fluttered like massive butterflies tickling the insides of his body, the sudden pressure coiling tightly in his gut. "St-stop! Yu-yusei!" He cried happily with tears in his eyes._

_With a smile on his face, Yusei stopped his advances and merely watched as the blunet tried to regain his breath. Dark eyes watched as soft lips panted and parted for air. _'Beautiful.'_ Slowly, Yusei slumped over and tenderly dropped a sloppy kiss on Johan's forehead. "Is it alright if I have you?"_

_Green eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what?" Out of breath at his words, Johan bit his lower lip. "What do you mea--"_

_Yusei smiled softly before indigo eyes closed themselves. "Thanks." He whispered before he crashed on top of Johan's midriff, wrapping his arms around him like a makeshift pillow._

_Shocked by the sudden weight on his body, Johan let out a surprised yelp._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

Hence where they were now.

What'd you _think _happened?

"Johan." Yusei whispered a while later, slowly lifting himself from his position. Dark cobalt eyes clouded with an undecipherable gaze as the brunet stared down at his better half.

Green eyes snapped open as they glanced up at darker ones. "Hai?"

Yusei sighed, eyes closed momentarily. "Please return me." He whispered, not wanting to see Johan's reaction.

'_Eh?'_ Johan's eyes widened. "Wha--?" _'Where did this come from?'_

Dark steel eyes stared straight at him. "This might not sit well with Manjyome Jun, but I'll try persuading him…"

"Wait, wait." Johan softly pushed Yusei back to a seating position as blue hair shook back and forth. "Why would you?" _'I know this would save me but…I…'_

Yusei nonchalantly looked away. "I hate seeing that pained expression on your face Johan." He confessed before turning back to lock eyes with him. "And I hate it most because I'm the one causing it."

Johan's face softened. "No, Yusei--"

The brunet cut him off. "I…" Slowly, Yusei grinned to himself. "I love it when you smile." He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "So I'm asking," His smile dropped, "please return me, Johan."

Johan's chest ached.

'_Why? What is going on…I don't understand why I feel so…could it be because of I purposely added such qualities in him? But that can't be just it…My h-heart feels like it'll shatter. I-I…' _Blinking rapidly in confusion, green eyes glanced up at their counterpart. "Wh-what will happen to you, Yusei?"

_Ba-bump_

Indigo eyes stared at him blankly before a soft knowing smile appeared across Yusei's smooth face. "I'll be all right. Because," He grasped Johan's shoulders gently, "I'll be doing this for you."

_Ba-bump_

Johan's resolve weakened. _'Don't wear that expression Yusei. Don't say it like that…' _He mentally pleaded, hoping his thoughts could reach him.

_Ba-bump_

Green eyes lowered slowly into half-lids as he felt and saw Yusei's face incline closer.

_Ba-bump_

Johan's face reddened as a smooth hand cupped his cheek. _'I…'_

_Ba-bump_

Slowly, they closed their eyes as lips slowly almost met half way.

_Ba-bump_

"Ah, you two are getting along well." A new voice broke in.

_Ba-bum--SMACK!_

Johan hastily smacked Yusei's face away as green eyes locked with onyx. "Wha?" His face turned completely red as the owner of those black eyes laughed in amusement.

"You two were talking about returning the KCH product? You've gotta be kidding me." Manjyome barked before leaning back, sitting precariously on the small coffee table before them with ease.

Johan recovered a second later. "Manjury?"

Jun growled. "MANJYOME! You ahou!" He grumbled before scuffing. "Shouldn't you two be getting a room is what I really want to say." He added, black eyes noting every movement. _'Maybe I came at a bad time?'_

Green eyes stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here? IN MY HOUSE?" He asked, blandly ignoring his last comment.

Yusei grunted at his lost chance before turning his head to the man in question.

Manjyome sighed out of exasperation. "Look, I guess there isn't anyway around it." He ignored the blunet's burning gaze as he continued, "I'll give you the ultra _special _treatment."

"Wha?" Johan began.

"I'll cut your price down to the _lowest _it can go. So," Sighing once again, Manjyome sanda closed his eyes. "Pay up with whatever you have on ya now, and we'll call it even."

'_WHAT?'_ Green eyes widened in shock. "Really?" Johan asked with renewed hope in his eyes. _'That'll mean Yusei won't have to go…'_

For reasons unknown that made him _extremely _happy.

"Yeah, but." Black eyes got even blacker if possible as he leaned forward. "On one condition." Smirking, Manjyome cracked a dark laugh. "You'll provide _yourself_ to KCH."

Yusei and Johan's eyes widened. _'Eh?!'_

---

"What do you mean?" Green eyes blazed with fire. "Are you going to sell my _body_ to your company!?" Johan hissed, not liking the thought one bit.

_Rubi Rubi_

Ruby appeared on Johan's shoulder to comfort him as the trio made their way to a small café shop just a block away from Johan's apartment. Yusei, opting to sit as close to Johan as possible, pushed a seat back for Johan as he pulled another one to sit beside him once they entered inside.

Moments later, a pink cat appeared by Johan's side. "Shall I dispose of this ingrate now, Johan?" She asked, stealthily grinning as Jun scuffed at her.

Manjyome, sitting on the opposite end, slurped on the parfait he had ordered moments ago. "Come again? Did I ever say that?" He chuckled to himself before taking a spoonful of his treat.

"Aniki! Don't be mean! That cat over there is kinda scary!" Ojama Yellow said as he appeared behind Manjyome's head, hiding from the appearance of one very angry Amethyst Cat.

The large feline growled beside Johan as she extracted her claws. "Should I finish him _now_?"

Johan patted her head gingerly, smiling at her concern. "Stay girl, don't want you to cause an scene here." He glared daggers at the man in black. "Wait until we're outside."

Amethyst Cat grinned. "_Puurrrfect_." She purred, slightly intimidating the raven head.

Yusei darted his eyes between Johan and Manjyome in slight confusion. _'Hmm.' _Deciding to ignore this, he began the topic in question. "What do you need my Johan for then?"

Manjyome grinned while the blunet flushed, embarrassed by his words. _'So subtle isn't he?'_

Ruby stared at the brunet with thoughtful red eyes before licking Johan's face.

_Rubi Rubi_

Green eyes widened. "Wha? You accept? Accept what?" He asked, confused.

Amethyst Cat snickered to herself at her master's confusion. "Ah, Johan. I approve as well. He seems…" She eyed the android with a steel-like glance. "nice. Yes, decent. Not at all like that _boy_." She growled at the mention of her master's _best friend_. "I like the fact he isn't _him_." Amethyst eyes glinted mysteriously.

Manjyome smirked at her words before turning to Yusei. "You even got his duel spirits approval. How great is that?" He crooned, not answering Yusei's initial question.

Cobalt eyes blinked. _'I see.'_

Johan flushed madly as both Ruby and Amethyst Cat chatted animatedly about the subject at hand. "Amethyst Cat, Ruby, you two can't possibly--"

"I like him. That's that." The larger cat rebutted, shrugging her shoulders. "Topaz and Amber agree with me on this one." She flicked her eyes at the stoic man. "You made a right choice, well on my opinion anyway." She continued, smiling a predator-like smile.

Ruby sighed for a moment before rubbing her cheek against Johan's, a sad look on her face.

_Rubi_

"Really?" Johan eyed Ruby as red eyes glanced downwards sadly before brightening up again. _'Ruby, why would you say--'_

"Ugh, Ruby don't pity that human _flesh_. Johan deserves better than that. Besides, you said you accept this one." Amethyst Cat interjected with a slight growl.

Johan gave them a skeptical look. _'Maybe it's time I have a little house meeting with my family later.'_

Ruby Carbuncle wrinkled her nose before turning toward Manjyome, noticing the yellow blob behind him.

_Rubi Rubi!_

With rebound energy, she trotted after the Ojama.

"AH! Aniki help!" With a yelp, Ojama Yellow raced through the café, trying to escape Ruby's clutches.

Amethyst Cat and Johan laughed while Manjyome rolled his eyes, deciding to get back to the task at hand. "Anyway," Ignoring the shrieks of his Duel Spirit or the other two familiar blobs appearing before him, he continued. "What I meant from giving _yourself_ to KCH is that we want to _collect data_ from you via Yusei here." He pointed toward the silent brunet.

Yusei puckered a dark eyebrow before pointing at himself. "Me? How?" Both Johan and him glanced at each other in question.

Jun grinned. "Let me put it in terms you'll understand without the technical crap." He began before laying it down on the table. "If you don't have feeling for him; you won't do him right?" He asked, noting the way Johan's face flushed in response. Manjyome cracked a laugh as he shrugged his shoulders. "What the company's more concerned with is the intricacies of the female perspective. After all," He gave Johan a toothy grin. "Yusei was, at first, made only for female use."

Johan's eye twitched before looking away with a slight tint on his cheeks. _'Well excuse me for making a "tiny" gender mistake_.'

Huffing, Manjyome explained further. "What we want Yusei here to do is gather data of females so we could further create more perfect lover models."

Yusei cocked his head to the side, seemingly to digest the information. _'Hmm. The female intricacies? Why would I want to spend my time with women when I have Johan beside me?' _He slightly frowned but said nothing of his disheartened thoughts.

Black eyes glinted with a sharp look as he clapped his hands in finality. "So from this point on," He looked straight at Johan, "You're gonna teach him EVERYTHING there is to know about the female--" He stopped short when a loud noise rang out.

Johan jumped as he glanced around "What the?"

Manjyome huffed out of irritation before grabbing his phone. "This'll take a second." With a frown, he answered to the person he knew was on the other line. "Yes, Edo?" He barked.

"_Are you still discussing the terms with Andersen?"_ Edo's clip tone rang from the other end, clearly wanting to do something other than talking with the raven-head.

"Yea, yea, I am, what of it?" Jun scoffed, not liking what Edo would say any minute from now. _'I bet he wants me to just get the poor sap to pay up now.'_ He eyed the blunet who was busy glaring at him. _'Poor guy.'_

Surprisingly, Edo smiled. _"KCH wants Yusei to do something else besides collecting data…"_

Johan and Yusei noticed the weird crossed look that appeared over Manjyome's face, almost as if he was disturbed by whatever his partner was telling him. Lulling his head to one side, the duelist patted Amethyst's head to pass the time. _'What's going on now?' _His eyes trailed off to Ruby who was still on her hunt for the three Ojamas as another thought accord to him. _'Could this be something about Yusei? Or about me paying the full amount?'_ He frowned.

Finally after what felt like forever, Manjyome muttered a quick goodbye. He turned his attention back to the two before him as a peculiar maniac-like smile snaked its way to his face. "Alright, looks like the company had a sudden change of plans."

Johan blanched as his previous thoughts ranged through. _'No, I can't pay it all now!'_

With a grunt, Yusei raised a dark eyebrow. "Well, what is it?"

Manjyome snorted. "No worries you two, you guys will still have to collect data, and no you don't have to sell your body Johan." The blunet visibly sighed in relief. "But," Black eyes danced with amusement. "Besides collecting...heh...female...data." He crackled as he held his guts, no longer holding on to the inside joke any longer. "Oh, man...this...is so..._wrong_! It's crazy!"

Green and indigo eyes watched him in confusion. _'What?'_

Taking a deep breath, Manjyome spilled the beans. "Edo--heh, wants…him…to…interact with…other…_males_. HA!" He laughed, slamming the table with a pounding fist, finding the idea hilarious.

Johan gaped at this new information. _'Wait what?! What?!'_

The taller male stiffened as a coil of mild nausea rain down his spine. "I have to collect data on males as well?"

The thought didn't sit well with him.

Not at _all_.

"He has to WHAT?" Johan nearly gasped before hearing Amethyst Cat growl beside him.

"Listen." Jun settled a bit, still laughing inside as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I know it sounds _strange_ but the company finds it intriguing that you want to keep him--a _guy_ of all things." He added, noticing Johan's embarrassed look. "So I guess KCH will try to appeal to the _male _perspective as well, I guess." He shook his head in contemplation. "Now Yus has two things to deal with, tough luck there lover boy." Onyx eyes blazed with amusement before giving them a moment to swallow all this in.

Johan slumped on his chair, a heavy feeling swarming in his gut. _'I don't like this at all…'_ A small frown formed on the corners of his lips.

A soft blue glow shimmered against Yusei's chest, causing the brunet to immediately snap his head to his left. "Johan, don't be sad. It won't be so bad." He tried in reassuring, not liking the frown on Johan's face.

Manjyome blinked before smacking his head in a "duh" moment. "I almost forgot!" Reaching out, Jun tugged at the pendant around Yusei's neck. "Yo, Johan look at this real quick. This thing is what the company will use to collect the data from."

The blunet turned and stared at the crystal pendant in puzzlement. "Yusei's pendant? What do you mean?" He peered down at it, noticing how it glowed a soft blue. _'Wait. Wasn't it red the last time I saw it?'_

Yusei gingerly held his pendant between his fingers before peering straight at Manjyome. "You mean by collecting data. You meant the emotions of others." He stated in understanding.

Johan blinked in surprise as Manjyome nodded. "Yup, exactly." Pointing at the crystal, Jun went further in his explanation. "Notice the color? It's blue, meaning you're currently sad." He looked directly at Johan who gasped in surprised. "Red means you're happy." Once again he glanced over toward the blunet, noticing the way he blushed. Chuckling, Manjyome leaned back on his chair. "This mechanism is able to 'read' the emotions from his partner, otherwise it'll just be a clear white." Suddenly, a smirk appeared across his face. "It'll turn purple if lover boy is mad and it'll turn _pink _for pleasure." He snickered when Yusei glanced at Johan who was too busy trying to hide in embarrassment.

'_So is that why Yusei was always able to know what I felt? Because of that…oh kami.'_ Flushing, he ducked his head behind Yusei's shoulder, ignoring Amethyst's and Yusei's confused stares.

Suddenly, the pendant glowed a bright red as Yusei gave Johan a small smile. "I'm glad you're happy now."

'_What? I'm not happy! I'm embarrassed! Darn thing must be broken.'_ Johan exclaimed inside his mind, to afraid to voice them out loud.

Manjyome shook his head. "Anyway, until a new lover figure is created," He grinned happily. "Give us wonderful data!" He spoke, genuinely happy at the thought of a higher paycheck.

"And if I can't..?" Johan trailed off, eyeing the accursed crystal for betraying him the moment it turned blue; signaling Yusei to wrap his arms in comfort. _'Baka thing.'_

Black eyes darkened. "You pay up of course. We have ways to make sure you do." He stated darkly.

Johan leaned back a bit, subconsciously against Yusei's chest, as a sudden chill rain through his spine. "O-okay. I'll do my best."

Amethyst Cat growled, nearly pouncing on the darn human. She _could have_ if Johan hadn't restrained her back, sweat dropping when she persisted. "Let me at him, Johan! I'll _rip_ him to **shreds**!"

Ruby shook her head before pawing her prey.

_Rubi Rubi!_

The Ojama Brothers shrieked before jumping on their Aniki, causing Jun to throw a tantrum at being used as a shield.

Yusei sighed at all this, wondering why to even bother understanding them. _'It's like they have something on them--talking to them or something.'_

He snorted.

Like as if _right_?

Ruby giggled before bouncing on the table, staring at the stoic brunet.

Cobalt orbs stared in bewilderment.

'_I think this is what Johan would say "_Straaaaange"_.'_

He was seeing things that's all.

_Right_?

Ruby's face contoured into a feline smile as if contradicting his thoughts.

Yusei sighed. _'I guess I am_ strange_.'_

And he left it at _that_.

* * *

"_I'll be checking on you two some time soon 'kay? Have fun! And for Kami's sake _do_ something while you're at it!" _

Were the words Manjyome uttered before literally racing off, not wanting to get clawed to pieces by the pink overgrown cat. Amethyst Cat grumbled at missing him before materializing, promising to get him next time. Ruby stayed for a moment longer, staring at Johan and Yusei to meow a quick "good night" before fading off as well.

Yusei mentally sighed before lacing his fingers with Johan, somehow fearing to do so moments ago. _'I'm probably not fully recharged. Maybe that's it.'_

Johan, too preoccupied in his thoughts, hadn't notice Yusei's slight unease from before. _'I guess this is okay. I'll just have to help him gather data that's all. Meaning…' _The blunet sighed, kinda-not-really-sorta-not _liking_ the proposition that was _forced_ on him.

A moment passed, the two strolling quietly down the street towards home. People walked amongst them, but neither male noticed as their nightly walk came to a slow stop. The streetlights and stars twinkling brightly above them.

Quietly, a rare full-blown smile appeared on Yusei's face as he stared up at the pale moon. "I'm glad about this." He whispered to the wind, a soft breeze rifting through his spiky hair.

"Wha?" Johan snapped out of his clouded thoughts. "Nani?"

Dark eyes crinkled happily at him. "It turned out that I can still be with you, Johan." He stated with great relief. Johan's face flushed as Yusei squeezed his hand. "I'm very happy." He whispered before looking away, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Johan's face flushed. _'He says all that while still looking shy.' _Green eyes glanced downward in embarrassment, but that didn't stop the soft smile that blossomed across his face.

_Ba-bump_

"Ah," Yusei glanced down at his chest. "You're happy again, Johan."

_Ba-bump_

Green eyes darted to the soft glowing red crystal, still not quite use to it. _'Wow, it's really red like last time.'_ He blushed at that thought.

_Ba-bump_

Yusei's face softened at the innocent sight before slowly gathering Johan in his arms, resting his lips on the crown of the blunet's forehead; gently inhaling his floral scent. "This way…you'll teach me all about others."

_Ba-bump_

Yusei softly kissed Johan's forehead. "And all about you, Johan." Liquid orbs illuminated hidden tenderness as they met with vivid green.

Ba-bump

Johan, losing the nerve, leaned against his chest in embarrassment, taking in his musty cologne that was completely _Yusei_. Biting his lower lip, Johan was surprised when he heard the brunet's erratic heartbeat. _'You're heart's beating so fast! I thought it was only my own…'_ He blushed as a tiny secret smile spilled over his lips. _'You're so shy and yet…' _He felt his own heart race at his trailing thoughts.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_

"Johan." He whispered, wanting the blunet to look at him again. A pair of green eyes glanced up shyly as Yusei leaned down. He would have stolen another sweet kiss from his _boyfriend_ until he suddenly felt a pair of different set of eyes on him. _'Who?' _Following his instinct, the raven-head glanced up ahead, arms tightening around the blunet's waist.

Johan nearly closed his eyes and tilted his head up in silent anticipation for that expecting kiss when he noticed Yusei look away. Confused, Johan turned his head and saw, after squinting through the darkness, a familiar face a few yards away. _'Wha?'_ Suddenly, he leaned back from Yusei's warmth. "Judai?!" Green eyes widened in realization as they locked with equally surprised brown. _'What is he...doing here!?'_

Cobalt locked with hazel as the former held a questionable gaze. "…?"

Judai, having spotted Johan earlier, mutely stared at them with a mild surprise look in his eyes. The people passing by merely became massive moving blurs as his vision stayed focused on the blunet's surprised face.

"…"

But with tight pursed lips, the smaller brunet quickly looked away. It was almost like as if he suddenly found the sight before him not entertaining enough to hold his interest.

Or rather he was not _willing _to look at them any further.

'_It's **you**.'_

Suddenly, those same dark molten orbs looked straight at liquid steel, noticing the way that stoic face gave nothing away except for a quizzical stare in return.

'_You're…'_

As cobalt broke their hold to stare unashamedly down at emerald, Judai began to realize--

'_You're the **boy **from last time aren't you…'_

With that thought…

Hazel dangerously bleed to gold.

---

"Heh."

Azure eyes watched the scene unfold from up above.

"And finally," A small half-smile graced the silver haired man's angular face. "All the pieces are falling into place."

* * *

**Yes, the plot just got twisted-er! XD Ah, I love Triangles like these. (love) And why I put _him_ in there? I don't know. Go with it. (shrugs) And I personally loved the lil Dark Magician and Gamble Angel Bunny tidbit I did. (Aw, Johan looked so darn..._shmexy_ in that. Yay!) Yusei's dashing, no? DON'T LIE! x3 And yeah, there wasn't any lemon...heh heh. I hope I fooled ya'll. xD**

**Btw: Don't you just love Yusei more/now? Er, Judai? (Personally, I love the former more. Not trying to be foreshadowing anythin' and stuff. xP I just do) Of course Johan is just too darn _adorable_ to hate (I'll kill you if you do. Grrrr) Heh.**

**Alright, I'm off, gotta post that _TH _folks have been killing me for. (laughs) Have fun figuring out what'll happen next ('cept for those who already know. Those darn party-poopers! XD lol)**

**Later! :3**


	8. Each Atom

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

_**Important Note!:** Will rant (give pitiful excuses) at the end of the chapter. Just read. =D_

**Disclaimer: **_Do not own, do not own...;)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8****: **_**Each Atom**_

**_---_**

Silence stretched as three different pairs of eyes stared at one another. Indigo met wide green before shifting back to narrowed golden brown, a mild confusion written in their depths.

Johan felt and heard his heart pound in his ears as an unsettling feeling swarmed in the pit of his stomach. _'Eh?' _Worrying his lower lip, he stepped hesitantly forward, feeling the sudden impulse to reach out to Judai. The desire to be near his best friend so that unease in his gut would go away…something felt _wrong_ and his usual reaction was to approach Judai like he had done many times before. But as he took another step, he felt the arms around his waist stop his movement, reminding him that Yusei was there. _'This feeling…'_ Softly, Johan lulled his head heavenwards to glance at Yusei, causing said brunet to break his lengthy gaze from the brunet to peer down quizzically at his boyfriend.

The streets appeared deserted to them as all noise seem to suddenly fall mute as, after a long look at Yusei, surprised green locked with quiet molten brown. "Judai…" He spoke softly, not sure as to why his voice came out hushed and almost worried-like.

"…" The red clad brunet in question stared unwaveringly from Johan to Yusei, holding his gaze once more before shadowing his eyes with the fringe of his hair.

Yusei blinked in surprise. "…?"

Johan watched as Judai, after what felt like hours, slowly and calmly walked his way up to them. Suddenly timid; the blunet lowered his gaze toward the ground. Johan felt his stomach swirl like a whirlpool as he softly called out, "H-hey…" He wondered why he waited with bated breath as he kept his gaze on the floor. But…

Judai simply walked right pass him.

Green eyes widened in disbelief. _'E-eh?'_ Quickly snapping his head, Johan watched as Judai's retreating back vanished as he walked away, not once turning around. _'Judai?' _Eyes lowered, shoulders slumped in both confusion and sadness, as a heavy feeling settled tightly in his heart. _'Why didn't he…say anything?'_

A brown-gloved hand rested on Johan's shoulder, staring at him with concern. "Johan?" Yusei didn't understand what had happened, but he felt his insides turn from the dejected look on Johan's face. And just as he was going to call out to him again, the pendant around his neck glowed a deep blue. "…It's blue." He stared at it in confusion before a thought dawned on him.

Johan flinched before quickly turning around, having finally snapped out of his depressed state. "Uh—"

"Who is he?" Yusei cut Johan off before he could say anything, staring off at the distance where the shorter brunet took.

"It's no-nothing! He has nothing to do with it! Heh heh." Johan laughed nervously, flushing madly as he tried to distract the raven-head. "Besides, I think that crystal is busted! May-maybe Mahjong should get that think fixed!" Johan blabbed on, having a one-conversation with himself.

Yusei said nothing as his liquid steel gaze narrowed in thought.

* * *

_SLAM_

"Eh? Oh! Nii-san! Welcome home!" Rally greeted from his place by the sofa, waving his hand as he tuned out the TV to see Judai enter the door. "Where were you? It's kinda late you know." He stated.

Judai made a no-nonsense grunt before uttering a small "I'm back" as he peeled off his red blazer and carelessly tossed off his shoes. "I was looking for a job."

Rally blinked before hopping off the sofa. "Really? Oh, ok." Patting his stomach, the redhead glanced up at his brother wearily. "Can we eat now? I'm huuuuunnnngry!" He whined, having to wait till his Nii-san got home. _'Johan-nii-chan isn't home so I guess this means I'll have to stomach Nii-san's…food again. ugh.' _Rally cringed as he debated whether he should.

After all, he had his stomach pumped _twice_ after tasting Judai-nii-san's so called "grub".

The brunet, his eyes having been closed this entire time, frowned. "Geez, you act like I don't feed you." He stormed off to his room, wanting to just stay there until god-knows-when. (Maybe he could stay in the corner of his room to brood or something…no wait, why would he do that?).

Yubel glared daggers in his head, which he blantly ignored.

"Well duh, you're not allowed to remember?" The younger Yuki retorted, rolling his eyes. "But since nii-chan isn't home, you'll _have _to feed me!" He stated matter-a-factly. _'What Johan-nii-chan doesn't know won't hurt me…yeah…'cause nii-san's food will do the hurting for him…' _Once again, Rally pondered whether he should take the risk. His stomach answered seconds later with a _growl_ as he sighed in defeat.

Hello once again, Ayukawa-sensei and _le pump _Daitokuji-san.

Judai, usually annoyed by the mention of his poorly culinary skills, stayed deathly quiet as he unceremoniously pushed his textbooks that were on the floor, out of his way—nearly hurling them across the ground to be precise.

Russet eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something wasn't _right_. "Nee, nee, Nii-san. Are you in a bad mood?" He questioned, eyeing his older brother.

Judai paused mid-way of undress before turning his face to his closed closet. "…Not really." He muttered as he searched through his closet for a clean shirt.

"…Ok." Rally wasn't convinced, but he knew that he'd better drop the issue_ now_ before it got worse. "Sooooooooooo can we eat now?" He changed the topic, taking a great deal of notice on how his brother's shoulders slightly relaxed at the distraction.

"Yeah, yeah, pipe down, sport." Stiffly rolling his golden brown eyes, he made his way to the kitchen, having no idea what to cook. He barely ever _touched_ the kitchen, preferring take-outs or simple non-stove-like-made meals (microwaves sure came in handy), or whenever (most of the time) his best friend cooked for—

Judai slammed his fist against the counter a little to strongly as he forced his thoughts out of his head.

'_Shut it Yubel. I'll talk later.'_ Judai mentally ordered before his guardian could say a word. Slowly, he took a deep breath before placing a hand on the handle of his refrigerator.

Rally couldn't help but blink as he watched Judai open the fridge to see what they had to make with. Pausing, the younger Yuki narrowed his eyes before taking the safe route. "You know, I don't see why you have to look for a job Nii-san." Noticing Judai's relaxed shoulders once more, Rally took it as a sign to continue. "I mean; our folks _did give_ us tons of money to make sure we don't starve ourselves." He said to himself as he leaned on the kitchen door, blinking in mild surprise. "It's not like we need any extra either. Especially since you saved the world and stuff." He added as an afterthought as Judai pulled out an item or two.

"…" Judai pursed his lips before accidentally shutting the fridge door with a bit too much force. "Yeah well…what would I do on my free time other wise?" He didn't continue further as he turned around to work his way to the sink.

Ok, so it wasn't such a safe topic.

Rally frowned before rolling his eyes. "Well, speaking of that Nii-san." Grinning (wanting to brighten his big bro up), he rolled his eyebrows teasingly. "Why don't you just go get yourself a lover and finally release all that sexual frustration!" He giggled, hoping it'd work.

Judai nearly dropped the carrot in his hand. "Rally!" He glared down at his brother before returning to the task in hand, grabbing an egg from the egg carton.

Not missing that nervous tone, Rally went for the bait. "Ooooooh, I get it Nii-san. You only want _Johan_-_nii-chan_ ne?" He jeered, not realizing he stepped into a minefield.

_CRACK_

"There's _**nothing**_ between us." He growled (was that bitterely? Of course not he reasoned), staring down at his yoke-stained hands as a dark look crossed his features. "_Besides_," Glaring at his clenched fist he turned back to the sink to wash away the liquidy gunk, "Johan seems to have gotten a boyfriend anyway."

"WHAT?!" Rally all but screamed in shock before jumping on the counter, eyes bulged out of his head. "W-wait, _Johan-nii-chan_ got a _boy_friend? A _**BOYFRIEND**_?! NO **WAY**!" He exclaimed, face in disbelief as Judai continued musing around, figuring a light meal would have to do until he went to the store; trying to ignore the large fist-like grip in his chest. (Yeah, he didn't feel a darn thing). Rally stared flabbergast like a fish before quickly waving his hand back and forth at the notion. "No way! We've known Johan-nii-chan for like EVER! There's _no way_ he'd get a GUY! I mean _sure_, he had those girls here and there, but a GUY? _Why_?" Rally stared at his brother with such seriousness that Judai paused as the redhead pointed a small finger at him. "Why would he get himself a boyfriend if he already has you?" He spoke softly, quietly.

Judai winced as a pained look flashed in his eyes before turning away, flushing in mild embarrassment at his brother's words. _'Why would he…' _Brown eyes saddened as shoulders sagged in defeat. "Johan." He whispered the name wishfully, yearningly. Judai honestly didn't know what to think as he tapped an egg against the countertop.

Crack.

He stared down numbly at the now opened egg, trying to figure out if what he heard was the sound of the egg breaking or his heart.

'_No, I have to do something.' _Glancing at his older brother's distress, gave Rally a brilliant idea. "Ok! I _know_! Let's invite Johan-nii-chan for dinner!" He grinned like a satisfied cat as he roamed around the living room to locate the house phone.

The brunet snapped out of his depressed thoughts at his little brother's words. "Wait, what? What are you talking—"

"Since my Nii-san is soooooooo slow and Johan-nii-chan has always been feeding us whenever he could, (_'and I reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaally don't wanna die without a witness at least'_), let's return the favor!" He explained, grinning as he grabbed the phone and began to dial. "Maybe you can win him over this way! Like he did with you." He teased relentlessly.

"Hey, we don't mooch off of—I didn't get _won_ over—what the hell are you doing?!" Judai nearly shouted, almost dropping the knife in his hand.

Rally grinned as he heard the dial tone. "I'm callin' nii-chan! Besides…" Eyes set determinedly, the redhead held the phone close to his ear. _'I don't want you to give Johan-nii-chan up, Nii-san.'_

Judai flushed, feeling his heart unwillingly surge with hope. "PUT THE PHONE DOWN!!!"

The smaller Yuki stuck his tongue out. "Nope!"

'_Gah! Damn younger brothers!'_

Yubel just smirked. _**"Good kid."**_

Judai mentally hissed. _'Shut it!'  
_

* * *

The water rushed as a wet body soaked underneath the showerhead. Moist blue hair clung against his skull as pale fingers skimmed through wet strands. His body flushed a tint of pink as he turned the knob to further warm the cascading water rushing down his face.

'_What was wrong with Judai? He acted like…I wasn't there.' _Emerald eyes stared unseeingly as he lathered himself, trying to distract the persistent thoughts from probing through his already jumbled mind. _'I don't know what to make of it…and then there's Yusei also.' _Eyes glazed over a bit with a live color. _'The baka crystal turned blue and now Yusei is on "silent" mode and won't ease up.' _

_RING RING_

Johan sighed. "What am I going to do with—"

"The phone's ringing Johan!" Yusei cut in as he entered the bathroom, pulling back the curtains with said item in hand. He stared at Johan's flushed (and utterly shocked) nude body as he gave his boyfriend a small look over, smiling. "Johan, I didn't know you had a cute birthmark down ther—"

_WHACK!!!!_

"H-hello?" Johan greeted as he held the phone tightly against his flaming cheeks, clenching the robe against his pounding chest.

"…It's purple…is he angry?" Yusei mumbled to himself as he nursed his bruised cheek, eyes perplexed on how that could have _possibly_ happened. _'What did I do wrong?'_

"You want me over Rally-kun? Uh-huh…well…wait…is h-he…? I thought I said h-he was banned! O-oh, w-well…" Johan bit his lower lip in thought before silently nodding. "Alright. Yeah, I didn't eat anything yet. Ok, I'll be there. Do you want me to call Ayukawa-sensei for the pump? No? Are you sure?" He asked, uneasily. "Ok, ok, I won't touch the stove either…Ok, see you in half an hour." The blunet sighed wearily as he placed the phone back on its receiver. _'Won't this be…awkward?' _Shaking his head, Johan brushed it off. _'Rally-kun will be there so it'll be alright.' _He nodded his head determinedly, trying to scare off the anxiety in his chest.

"Johan are you going somewhere?" Yusei inquired once he saw Johan head toward his room.

Without thinking, Johan nodded his head. "Oh, yeah, I'm heading off to Judai's…" Pausing as he saw the sudden look in Yusei's eyes, he quickly mended his sentence. "I mean a neighbor's! Yeah…Um, you stay here tho' ok? Can't have people knowing we live together!" He sweat dropped as he rummaged through his closet to see what to wear.

Yusei narrowed his eyes as he nodded in understanding; mind processing and thoughts swirling in deep thought. "…"

----------

Judai knew he shouldn't be _too_ nervous. It was only a simple dinner right? _Right_? No need to go overboard. Yup, not at all…

It's not like he _never_ prepared a meal for Johan right?

_**Wrong**_.

Ok so he never actually _did_ (he was banned from the kitchen by said blunet after the Mac & Cheese accident) but it couldn't be too difficult right? Johan would like anything he made…he hoped.

Holy _Neos_ when did the room get so small in here?

"Oh wow Nii-san! It's oh so incredible! I didn't know you could actually…well, you know _cook_! It looks great! A little too much don't'cha think? Wait…are you really my brother?" Rally stated as he stared at the roasted chicken and the other mounds of food before him.

Darn, he _almost_ felt bad for leaving.

"Well, um, it'll be the three of us…and it's really the only thing I 'remember' doing _right_." Judai scratched the back of his head as he glanced down at his…work. He sighed wearily as he felt Yubel pat him mentally on the head (_**"Be fortunate that you have me to help you**_."). Judai could only groan as he began to doubt. _'It looks simple right? Not over pushing right?'_ He asked Yubel silently as he fiddled with the napkin in his hands.

Yubel rolled her eyes in the back of Judai's head. _**"Judai, you might as well propose to Johan while you're at it." **_He half-joked half-serious.

Judai nearly had a heart attack.

"_WHAT?_" He accidentally said out loud, his otouto staring at him questionably before nervously chuckling. "Nothing." He grunted to try and rid of the blush on his face (_No_, he wasn't thrilled at the thought…Yubel _really_ needed to stop doing that) as he peered down at his brother. "Well, we might as well—wait why are you wearing your jacket?"

Rally simply smiled.

_DING DONG_

"Oh, look! How _convenient_! The doorbell has rung!" Rally lamely interjected before Judai could say anymore. Grinning, he practically skipped his way to the door, laughing as he saw Judai nearly nosedive straight to the table to busy himself. _'Nii-san no baka.'_ Opening the door, Rally fixed a smile. "Johan-nii-chan!"

Hair still slightly wet, Johan smiled warmly as he brushed a stray hair strand behind his ear. "Evening Rally-kun." He greeted back, keeping his eyes focused on the smaller Yuki.

Cinnamon eyes danced before ushering Johan in. "Come in, come in!" Closing the door, he smirked as he took a deep breath. "Ooooh Johan-nii-chan! You're hair's wet. You were in the shower ne?" He slightly teased as he held Johan's hand and led him to the dining table. "You smell really _really_ nice." He smiled bashfully as Johan blushed before thanking him. He eyed his brother from across the table to see his face darken at his little comment. "Weeeeeell~ I would love to stay and chat and stuff but I gotta head over to Tempei's place for a bit!" He suddenly stated causing two pair of eyes to glance at him in surprise. Rally grinned. "I forgot to return his notebook the other day at school soooooo…" Making his way to the door, he gave them a quick wave, "I'll be back in an hour! Bye!"

And with that Rally Yuki left the apartment, closing the door with a soft slam.

Judai and Johan gaped in shock.

'_I'm going to __**kill**__ him!'_ Judai fumed in silent rage, eyes flicking gold to hazel, as he stood stiff still while staring at the door.

'_Eh? What just happened?'_ Johan blinked in surprise as he stared at Judai's back. _'I _knew_ it.'_ He bit his lower lip. _'He _is_ angry about something…but I have no idea what it is…' _Green eyes saddened. _'Maybe I should go—'_

"…Let's sit down and eat." Judai said after awhile, lightly rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "I mean, why let food go to waste?" He tried to joke but it came out weak and halfhearted as he slowly turned back to the table. Johan merely nodded and quietly followed suit.

Yubel smiled in encouragement.

------

_Five Minutes Later…_

Yusei sighed for the umpteenth time as he finished flicking through the same magazine for the _48__th__ time _today as he glanced up at the analog clock above him. _'Johan's still not back.'_

And it would be safe to say that Yusei _does not_ pout. But it was the closest he got to one as he slumped his head back against the couch, lips turned to an upside down smile. Boredom could be clearly seen through his stoic face as he sighed in exasperation.

_No_, he wasn't _sulking_ either. Just musing over on how to bring Johan back is all.

_Riiight._

------

The dinner between the two bestest of best friends of many years was surprisingly (even for them) deathly silent. The only noises heard were the scratches of plates as chopsticks met food and clangs of drinks meeting wood as the two quietly ate their dinner. Judai tried (and failed miserably) in keeping his eyes down on his plate while Johan silently pondered on ways to disappear through the chair or heck how to drown himself in his tall glass.

Because all in all, it was completely…

A

w

k

w

a

r

d

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Um…this is very…good!" Johan first spoke with an impressed-yet-shy tone, breaking the silence by a smidge. He nervously glanced up across the table to Judai as he softly chewed on his morsel. _'Thank Ra I left my Gem Beasts with Yusei. I fear Amethyst Cat would not be too happy about this predicament.' _He nearly cringed at the thought.

Brown eyes, for a split instant, flashed with relief (and happiness) before Judai gave a stiff, "Yeah…" _'Gah, "Yeah"? Is that all I can really say? Dammit Yuki, _way _to_ _go.'_

Yubel, who was overlooking them, was currently stringing a ring of curses inside his noggin (_**"This is NOT the way the Haou I remember act! Enough with being so cowardly, Judai!**_). Johan, not seeing the mental strangle Yubel was currently subjecting on the poor brunet before him, merely glanced down his plate to avoid eye contact. More sounds of common food-consuming activities commenced as the clock ticked down.

"Soooo," Johan, known for never giving up on practically anything (stubborn to a fault might he add with a hint of confidence to that), tried again. "How many years has it been since we've been in this recession anyway?"

"Three."

_A pause…_

"…Oh."

_Then even _more_ silence…_

"…"

"…"

Johan's left eye twitched.

"Oh I give up!" The Gem Master threw his arms up in the air. "What are we?! A married _couple_ that lost our flame?!" He shouted, literally slapping his chopsticks on the table.

Judai nearly froze in both alarm (by his words) and shock as he blinked. "Wait, how did this come about in that—"

"You've been sending extreme P.O. vibes ever since I got here!" Johan all but exclaimed before narrowing his green eyes and jabbing a finger at Judai's direction. "If you want to release your frustration than just do it already!"

Judai's eyes widened as he paused his chopstick-held hand in mid-take.

Somehow, if the atmosphere in the room weren't so tense, Judai would have flushed deeply at the almost double-meaning behind those words. (Not like Johan meant it any other way, just that it _sounded _like it did).

Too bad it wasn't.

Slowly all noises stopped all together as the two merely stared at one another.

_CLANK_

"Humph. You've gotten more emotional lately…" Was all Judai said as he dropped his chopsticks on his unfinished plate. His eyes lowered into half-lids as he stared unblinkingly at the table's surface, catching Johan's reverted, wooden reflection.

"Wha?" Johan blinked in surprise.

Judai covered his eyes with his bangs as the corners of his mouth lifted into a bitter smile. "Just when I go and cheer you up after your breakup with Saotome, (_'And that bastard Fujiwara,'_) you go and get yourself a new partner." He chuckled humorously. "I mean, I understand that you never really liked her and you just decided to try out your new interests, but damn you sure know how to pick a guy." He spoke before glancing up at Johan, eyes far too bright yellow to be brown anymore.

"…!" Johan gasped as he felt his chest tightened unbearably, painfully.

"I'm…happy for you…" Judai gripped the side of his dining table a bit too tightly as he spoke those half-truths through clenched teeth. "I mean…" He gave Johan a strained smile. "You finally got yourself a boyfriend."

Johan stared quietly at Judai in shock before quickly shaking his head. _'No, no, no! I'm not…it's not like…'_ "It's not like that at all!" He uttered out before he could think things through. "It all started with a lost _cell phone_ then this weird vendor, cosplaying guy. Oh and then _he _was literally delivered to me in a bo—" Johan blabbed on until he instantly clamed his mouth shut, hand slapped against traitorous lips as he mentally cringed at what he _almost _said out loud.

Judai's face scrunched up in confusion. "_Vendor_? What?"

Wide green eyes winced as a certain raven-head from KCH came to mind.

"_Listen Andersen and listen well. No one, and I mean NO ONE is suppose to know about your Star boy here is a doll. Got it? If word gets out, I'll be canned and if I'm canned, I'll make sure to can YOU with me, capice?" Dark black eyes burrowed into green. "You don't wanna pay the full do ya? So make sure you shut it."_

"What does a vendor have to do with anything, Johan?" Judai asked, breaking said blunet from his thoughts. The E-Hero leaned forward as a deep frowned marred his face, eyes scrutinizing and on guard.

Johan gulped slowly before sighing, knowing he couldn't tell Judai the truth. He bit his lower lip as he suddenly narrowed his eyes. "I-it's nothing Judai."

Dark eyes narrowed in response. "Johan, enough with the bull. There _is_ _something_ isn't there?" Judai scoffed. "Why won't you just tell me?" He nearly growled, feeling his chest heave painfully. _'Stop lying to me dammit and tell me who the son-of-a-gun is!' _He couldn't even _imagine_ what he'd do if he knew who the guy was.

Yubel suggested murder-by-the-book, and Judai was _half_ (ok completely) tempted to follow through with the idea. Until…

Johan averted his eyes, slight green anger in their depth. "What should it matter that I have a boyfriend now?" He whispered calmly (a tad bit chilly) before reluctantly locking emerald with hazel. "And you shouldn't be the one preaching things you, yourself, don't follow." He snipped—carefully keeping it light.

Judai flinched visibly, unable to conceal it as Johan's words struck home.

After all, during their final year in DA, things _had_ turned chaotic once Judai fell into darkness (he still couldn't truly forgive himself even though Johan and the other have)…the E-Hero's face winced as he remembered those painful times. If only he had been stronger…Johan wouldn't have had to tangle himself up with Judai's mess…nor the lies and pain he caused. But even so…

Feeling his heart cave at the defeated look on Judai's face, Johan felt the guilt settle in seconds later. _'I shouldn't have said that it wasn't entirely his fault...I really shouldn't have said anything.'_ Grimacing and wanting to apologize, Johan, instead, stood up. "I should just go…" His eyes flashed with grief.

They fought before yeah, sure. When it was a one-on-one duel as friendly competitive rivals or just for banter and fun. But…

Johan nearly choked on the lump forming in his throat. _'Never like this…not like complete strangers. Gods, we didn't even _scream_ at each other like other fighting friends do…what is wrong with us?'_ He thought before shakily taking a deep breath. "Th-thanks…for dinner." Despite the bitter feeling, Johan slightly smiled. "You sure know how to cook a good chicken. Maybe you aren't so bad with a stove." He would have laughed at that point (god that Mac & Cheese incident _was_ hilarious) but held it in as he slowly raised his plate, deciding on at least repaying (and silently apologizing to) Judai with washing the dishes.

Kami, was this even considered a fight if he was willing to wash dishes? Johan didn't even want to know.

Judai, teeth clenching and heart pounding painfully, quickly leaped up. "No, I got it." He spoke as he grasped the other side of Johan's plate. "You don't need to tidy up." He whispered as he tightened his hold. _'I'm not letting us end this…this whatever this is with this awkwardness!'_ He had to make things right. Judai couldn't live with himself (or Yubel) if he didn't amend things.

The blunet, however, wouldn't have it. "No, no, I'm fine, let me just—" He tried pulling his plate against his chest and away from Judai, but that only caused the brunet to move forward with it. _'Do you want me to leave that badly?' _His eyes saddened, heart throbbing a painful beat.

The E-Hero nearly wanted to slam his head against the wall for his stupidity. _'I don't want you to go.' _He communicated with his eyes as he noticed the sad look on Johan's face. "Just let me wash'em." He tugged back a bit too forcefully, anxiety and unknown _fear_ of hurting (or possibly) losing Johan driving him entirely.

Johan, not expecting the sudden yank, was forced to let go, and Judai having not known Johan would let go, dropped it.

"O-ow!" Johan gasped in slight pain as the plate shattered and scraped his knee with one of its shards.

Judai's heart stopped.

"Are you alright?! I'm sorry, here let me look at it!" The brunet dropped to his knees beside Johan in an instant as he reached out to grasp Johan's knee.

Johan laughed nervously as he shook his head. (Why is his leg tingling?) "I'm fine, I'm fine! Really Judai, it's ok." He was going to add that he'd been through worse, (What with saving the world beside the E-Hero and all) but kept his mouth shut as he saw those (when have they gotten dark again?) hazel eyes flash with worry and guilt. "Here, let me help with the glass." He spoke softly, flushing as he glanced down to start picking up the pieces.

The brunet wouldn't drop it. "No, stop. You'll cut yourself more if you do that. Here, let me see your wound." He spoke, his eyes staring intently at Johan's bleeding knee. _'Good, it isn't deep or big.'_ His heart felt like it sighed in immense relief. _'Thank Kami, Thank Kami.'_

Johan, however, felt his face blush as Judai neared him.

_Ba-bump._

Green eyes widened as they found themselves, of their own accord, gaze (was that longing? It can't be) down toward Judai's lips that were suddenly way too close to his. He even began to vaguely wonder what would happen (what would it feel like) if Judai leaned just a little bit more…

_BA-BUMP BA-BUMP_

Feeling his heart jump and realizing what he just thought (of his own _best_ friend!?), he quickly leaped onto his feet. "N-no! I'm f-fine! It's oka—" Just as he was about to end his sentence, his knee shot a hot white surge of pain to his entire body that caused him to gasp loudly in shock before feeling his legs give out.

But just before Johan could crash unceremoniously on the ground, Judai instantly stood up and took him in his arms.

"…Uh…s-sorry." Johan unsurely whispered, feeling and hearing his heart pound wildly in his ears as blood rushed across his cheeks, leaving him lightheaded. His hands subconsciously clenched fist folds of Judai's front shirt as he keep his emerald gaze on them. Why, oh _why _did he suddenly feel so fearful?

"…" Judai said nothing, staring down at the crown of Johan's blue hair with unreadable eyes.

_Ba-bump Ba-BUMP BA-BUMP_

'_Why is Judai so quiet?! And w-why is my h-heart…'_ Slowly, Johan lifted his head and silently wished (no, no, no, _baka no kokoro_ for thinking otherwise and gods yes, _yes_ he was starting to like having Judai hold him like this) he hadn't.

Smoldered golden eyes stared unflinchingly at him as the blunet felt a different kind of heat course through his body. It was a sudden rush of explosive electricity rushing through him like a live palpating pulse that he completely forgot how to breathe—to _think_. Judai merely narrowed his eyes softly as he tightened his hold, feeling that same spark light up inside him like a wild flame.

The entire world faded except for the two.

And their hearts (unbeknown to them) were beating as one.

Slowly, Judai inclined his head against Johan's, his reassurance skyrocketing when felt and saw Johan do the same. There was that same unknown _emotion_ in Johan's emerald eyes (Kami, did they look so damn beautiful up close) that Judai clung on to desperately, hoping beyond hope of what it could be. Then with a blank and in-love-struck daze…

Judai leaned down to capture Johan's parted lips.

_CRAAAASSSSSH!_

But just before Judai could finally close the millimeter gap between their lips, the sliding glass doors leading to his walk-in balcony shattered, surprising and snapping the duo from their heated (what the _fluff_ was that?!) gaze.

On the other side of the shattered doors, with a clenched fist still raised, was a determined and concerned Yusei Fudo. "Johan…" He called out, hot cobalt eyes zeroing in on the aforementioned blunet.

Judai and Johan blinked in complete surprise and shock.

'_Yusei?! How did he—?' _Green eyes stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

Yusei stepped forward before he paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

—There was that strange brunet from before holding _his_ Johan against his chest.

—And blood was dripping on the glass-shattered floor from the wound on Johan's knee.

Indigo eyes swirled into liquid steel.

Before anyone could even _blink_, Yusei balled his fist and lunged at the unsuspecting brunet. "What are you doing to my _boyfriend_!" With a large _WHAM_, Yusei slammed his fist against Judai's face, knocking him off of Johan and down to the floor.

Johan nearly screamed. "Ju-JUDAI!" He gasped and was about to run to Judai when he felt a pair of taut arms wrap around his being.

"Johan are you alright?!" Yusei asked with complete concern (and ignoring the other occupant of the room) as cobalt eyes scanned his boyfriend for any other injuries.

'_E-eh? Me? It's Judai, I'm worried about!'_ "Yu-yusei how did you…?" He asked as he flickered his gaze to Judai who was seen slowly coming back to consciousness. _'Oh, thank Kami!'_

Yusei's eyes narrowed at the brunet a few feet before them. "I heard your scream and came to check on you." He tightened his hold on Johan's shoulders. "And then _this _guy was—"

"No, no!" Johan pulled away from Yusei as he quickly crouched down to assist Judai. "He's my friend, Yuki Judai." Green eyes locked with indigo. "You've got it all wrong!"

"A friend?" Yusei, blinking, slowly nodded as he relaxed his muscles (but couldn't help keep an eye on the smaller boy for any sudden movement).

Johan sighed wearily. "Yes! He and I have known each other for a long time and we go to the same school. He didn't do anything strange!" He said. (Why did he explain himself to Yusei like as if it was an excuse?).

"…School…" Yusei stared at Johan unblinkingly as the word registered in his database.

A sudden faraway look appeared across his face.

Johan, turning back to hear a groan from his best friend, nearly cried. "Oh, Judai! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" It was his turn to fuss as he ignored his bleeding knee and touched Judai's bruised cheek. "I'm so sorry Judai, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly, apologizing for more than just Yusei's assault. He brushed against it as though trying to make the pain fade.

Judai, having been caught off guard by the sudden touch, nearly forgot how he got punched in the first place. _'Johan…'_ Giving him a cheesy weak smile, Judai held the hand against his face. "I'm f-fine." His eyes softened as green melted in relief.

'_Oh, Judai, I'm so sorry.'_ Biting his lower lip, Johan slowly retracted his hand; instantly missing the surge of sparks rushing through his fingers.

Hazel eyes flashed with silent pain as the warmth from Johan's touch faded away—replaced with a sudden sucked in a breath as he tried suffocating the feeling of loss down his throat.

Completely ignoring Yubel's ramming thoughts and promises of hell to the raven-head behind Johan.

Shakily standing up, the blunet had to take Yusei away before anything further happened. _'I want to stay…I want to stay…but I-I…'_ He grimaced as he reluctantly backed away and tugged on Yusei's arm. "I'm sorry about this!" He apologized again as he brought his free hand up in front of him like as if in prayer. "I'll take my boyfriend ho-home…I'm so sorry Judai." He whispered with a pained-guilt face before ushering the still distracted Yusei out of the door and down to theirs in record time.

Judai heard the slam of his door as he sat there in complete silence (minus Yubel's threats as she appeared before him along with Hane Kuriboh; asking if he was alright). His eyes were wide and filled with conflicting emotions. Slowly, he stood, completely brushing Yubel and Hane Kuriboh's cries of concern as he staggered his way before his broken slide doors. "…What was that punch?" He'd never felt anyone put so much strength and force into a punch before. If it weren't for his Haou and Yubel powers, he probably would have broken his jaw completely. Narrowing golden orbs in thought, he stared at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. "And the punch he used on my door…this was reinforced glass…how could he have possibly break through this?! And," he stared outside as the moon shined down on him, "this is the tenth floor…how did he…?" Brushing the blood from his bottom lip, his golden eyes flashed. _'Something wasn't right.'_

With perplexed (and he couldn't deny it, enraged) amber and turquoise orbs glowing into the night, Judai pursed his split lips in deep thought. "Just what…_is _that guy?"

* * *

"You can't just _do_ that Yusei!" Johan sighed in exasperation as he sat on his sofa, staring down at Yusei who was busy bandaging his laceration. But despite the guilt, there came with it a small rush of warmth at Yusei's act. "I'm really happy you want to protect me…" He bit his lower lip. _'Well, he did save me from that awkward moment…' _He momentarily thought back to that strange silence and the rushed heat…

His heart still hadn't decreased its staccato beats.

'_I still feel guilty for Judai…kami, I hope he's alright…but the mood was suddenly so…?'_ Blushing, he ducked his head down embarrassingly as Yusei's crystal glowed a soft powerful red.

Yusei simply smiled before it fell onto his usual face. "I want…to go to school with you, Johan." He spoke bluntly.

"Eh?" Johan blinked at this turn of events as Yusei finished wrapping his knee.

The raven-head nodded in complete seriousness. "I want to go like your 'friend' does. I want to do the same as him." (Of course, he was also partially doing this out of mild _anger_ at the prospect of someone, like Johan's friend, being able to stay close to the blunet throughout the entire day).

Johan, distracted from today's fiasco, had his doubts. "School, Yusei?" He seemed highly skeptical, raising an eyebrow at him. "But you're a—"

"That's a good idea." Manjyome rebutted, appearing beside Johan's front door with a smirk on his face.

"When did you get here?!" Johan shouted in shock, glaring at him.

The older raven-head crackled as he approached the duo with hands in the folds of his pockets. "Think about it, Andersen. Schools are always _filled_ with potential human data. A perfect place to start Yus off." Grinning at the android in question, Jun nodded his head. "I'll get Edo to talk with KCH to get the paperwork arranged." He stated with finality.

Johan sighed as he figured he had no say. _'This company is so…ugh!'_

"Oh yea!" Manjyome then stuck out his hand in front of the Gem Master. "You still need to give me the money you're able to pay up—preferable now in my hand." He instructed, waving his fingers together up and down in a "gimme-gimme" motion.

The blunet sweat dropped. _'Ugh, really now…' _He sighed before procuring through his person for his wallet. _'Greedy, greedy, greedy.'_

Yusei grinned happily at the thought of spending 8 whole extra hours with Johan. "Score." He fisted his hand in excitement. No more staying at home in boredom while he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

Feeling his stomach summersault, Johan couldn't help but worry. _'I wonder if it'll be alright like this…' _He tapped his index finger against his chin in thought. _'Will taking Yusei to school be good after all? What with what happened earlier with Judai…' _He bit his lower lip as delicate brows furrowed together over clouded gem eyes.

He suddenly felt a very _ominous premonition_. And he wasn't sure he would like it.

(But then again, do we _ever_?)

------

_Minutes Later…_

"_WHHHOOOA_!!! Nii-san!! What did you do with Johan-nii-chan?!" Rally flushed crimson as he watched his brother clean up the shattered mess of their living room the moment he stepped in.

Did his nii-san have to be so violent? Even with Johan-nii-chan? Omgosh, did Johan-nii-chan like that sort of stuff?! Rally honestly didn't want to know that.

Judai, despite the black and blue bruise on his cheek and his split lips, blushed the deepest of reds (much like the color of his Osiris blazer, just darker). "I DIDN'T DO A THING!!!" He shouted, trying to not even _think_ how that would be like.

Damn, and he had been _so close_ too…

His faced darkened even more (how he didn't even know) as Rally's words rang through. What would it look like…? Brown eyes flashed a pleasant tang of yellow before he gulped down the drool pooling out of his mouth; shaking his head to rid himself of the images.

_Kami_, was this room _always_ this stuffy?

Yubel growled darkly in the corner of Judai's mind as an _**"I will destroy that home-wrecker" **_line was heard from gritting teeth.

Judai could only sigh. _'Dammit, why am I put through this?' _He thought with a slight frown as he ignored both Rally and Yubel's words, busying himself with cleaning the floor.

At least it wouldn't get any worse right?

_Riiiiiiight._

* * *

  
_Sooooooo, how was it? Bad right? Lol. Probably PO-ed at the fact Yusei finally hit Judai. (Yay!~ I r happy C8)_

_Want to kill me for literally disappearing from the face of the earth? I would. XD _

_Sorry ya'll, I'm not dead. :D I was -actually- gonna update EVERYTHING on the 14 (like a Val gift for ya'll) but I feared that everyone thought I was KO-ed, so I'm giving you guys a taste of the upcoming BOMB! xD (PLUS it's my Birthday today, so I feel even more nice Lmao!) Just blame it on my lazyness and college...and working...and lazyness...8D_

_I'm not dead! And I'm so sorry I worried you all! (I know two certain someones that are gonna KILL me soon. xD Please be gentle Kyo-chan, and Lanca-chan! I'm only 20 years old peeps! -totally knows that death will come upon Zakksu very very VERY soon- uh-huh.)_

_Well, anyhoo! I'll see ya on the 14th!! :D With all my other fics! (Omg, sooooo gonna die again, I know it. LOL)_


	9. Sings To Me

**Absolute **_**Yaoi**_** Boyfriend**

_Soulshipping __**x**__ Spiritshipping_

_**Note: **__Ugh...enjoy? 8D_  


******Disclaimer********:****_If I owned it do you think I'd be here writing it? Well, never-mind I totally would. xP But no I don't own.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9****: **_**Sings to me**_

"Starting today…" Fudo Yusei smiled as he stared at himself in the full body mirror, "I will be attending the same school as you, Johan." He stated, fixing his navy blue jacket to look presentable. Hands flattened the dark material as Yusei added the finishing touch by pinning the school's logo on the left side of his chest. (Yusei practically grinned at seeing the words PL on his jacket—can you believe it? He was going to school with his boyfriend!)

Yusei locked eyes with Johan through the mirror and winked at him.

Johan just sighed in exasperation, a hint of a blush coating his cheeks.

"Yup, yup, starting today, you'll be making KCH tons of mullah!" Manjyome crackled with excitement, nodding his head and patting Yusei's shoulder. _'And my wallet~!' _He literally sang in his head.

Green eyes glared at the back of Jun's head. "Why are you still here Manjykins?" Johan tersely asked, frowning.

"It's Manjyome, Andersen." He scoffed before sipping on his cup of tea once he sat himself down near the dining table. "Now Yusei, remember to always greet anyone that greets you in return, alright?" Jun instructed the nodding raven-head.

Johan's eye twitched. "And why are you having breakfast with us?" The blunette continued, taking a sip of his own mug of tea as he took a bite of his rice.

Yusei hummed pleasantly to himself as he seated himself before them on the opposite side, taking a bite of fish. "Today I am going to school…" He whispered to himself softly. A tiny grin formed across his lips as he peered over at his occupied boyfriend.

Onyx orbs glared down at emerald. "Listen. I'm tryin' to help you and Starry boy here." Manjyome spewed, eyes narrowing dangerously as he continued, "this Pro League is the best place to collect data so zip it and make sure Yus' cover isn't blown or—"

"—Yea yea, or else I have to pay the full price. I got it." Johan grumbled before pouting slightly. (Not that he ever does _mind_ you). "I'll be careful." He added as he glanced off. _'Besides, buying a lover figure is too embarrassing to tell anyone about.'_

Moments later, Yusei briskly stood up and placed both hands on top of the table's surface, leaning slightly down toward Johan. "Let's hurry and go to school together, Johan." He stated calmly, unable to contain the semi-large smile across his face. (In actuality, he was almost jittery at the prospect of walking together—holding hands on his first day.)

A pleasant look appeared through his eyes at the thought.

'_He's like a first grader.' _Johan thought sheepishly before guiltily frowning as he said his next words. "I'm sorry Yusei, but we can't go together to school…we'll have to go separately." He said, eyes saddening at the surprised look on Yusei's face. Johan faltered as he nervously spouted out the reason why (feeling immensely bad despite the "logic" behind it). "B-because if we go together, people will think we _live_ together…" He bit his lower lip. "Pl-plus! How are you going to collect _data_ if you have a…boyfrie-_me_ with you?" He stuttered.

"…" Yusei still didn't utter a word as he stared at him in a daze.

Johan sighed as he flushed crimson at Yusei's heated look. "And that's why at school…" Green eyes narrowed slightly despite the blush, "you absolutely _cannot_ tell people you're my _boyfriend_."

That brought Yusei out of his thoughts. "What?"

Green eyes saddened. "Yusei…well…" Johan hesitated, not sure what to say.

Yusei ducked his head, sighing softly. (An invisible dark cloud appeared above his head; well the blunet thought he saw one with the way the android looked.) "Then that would mean I would not be able to hold or kiss you…or possibly undress you as well…(sigh)…" He frowned sadly at his words.

Johan raised an eyebrow. "Wa-wait what?" Pale cheeks turned a rosy color as blue hair swayed back and forth in bewilderment. "You wanted to undress me? In PUBLIC?"

Cobalt eyes flashed before a quirk of a smile answered Johan's question.

Jun growled, glaring daggers at Johan under Yusei's defense. "Hey! What's the big deal? He _is_ your boyfriend! You're the one that _ordered_ him! You shouldn't be shunning him like that! How the hell will he collect data from you if ya won't let him near ya?" Black orbs zeroed in on green as Manjyome let out a snarl in frustration.

Johan bit back just as much. "You're the one that said he needs to collect data from females and males! How is he going to do that if he's _stuck_ to my hip? And NO I don't mean that literally either, baka!" He glared as Manjyome smirked slightly at his choice of words. _'Ugh! Pervert!'_ Johan flushed angrily, debating whether he should summon Amethyst Cat on him.

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who mentioned it. Say, is that _sexual frustration_ I hear~?" Jun jabbed, an eyebrow quirked up in a mocking show of concern.

Johan nearly summoned his entire family on him at that moment.

As the two bickered back and forth, Yusei was seen in the background hoisting his duffle bag (the one he'd use as a bookcase for school) up and over his shoulder and about to head out to the door. His hand grasped the doorknob lightly as he turned around. Yusei smiled and softly called out to them. "It's all right. I'll just go on ahead of you then."

"Eh?" The two glanced at him in surprise. Johan's hand on a spike of Manjyome's black hair while the latter had a fist of blue bangs in his.

Yusei smiled softly at the comical sight. "If I have to be separated from you to do _this_—he pointed briefly to his pendent—just so I _can_ be _closer_ to you then…" Dark eyes locked with green. "It will be enough for _me_." He nodded to himself at his words as he gazed deeply at Johan. "I promise, from every part of my being—with _each atom_ in me, to control myself for you." He whispered softly, voice strong and sincere.

Green eyes widened as a dark reddish flush scorched white creamy cheeks.

The android winked one last time before heading out first; a soft smile on the edge of his lips.

Johan felt his heart swell in both sadness and joy as he stared at his door. _'Yusei…'_

"(Sniff) He's SO brave!" Manjyome faked cried. He cupped his face as crocodile tears trailed down his face, eyes glaring at Johan from underneath dark bangs. "He's sooooo willing isn't he? Such a selfish person you ar—ITAI!" He held his forehead as he tried messaging the newly acquired bump on his head.

"Don't you have a job besides this one?" Johan tersely retorted, (no way) pouting as he turned green eyes back at the front door. _'I better go too…'_ His cheeks flushed as he, ignoring the raven-head amicably chatting with one of the Ojamas, grabbed his own bag and began heading out. _'Yusei, you always make my chest so…I don't know…so prickly and…warm.' _Biting on his lower lip, he swiftly stepped out of his apartment room. _'I'll worry about everything later…but I'm really sorry, Yusei.' _He closed his eyes softly, hoping his thoughts would reach his raven-head.

And just as he re-opened his eyes, Johan blinked in complete surprise.

"Judai! G-good morning!" Johan flushed even redder as he saw his best friend stand outside his own door, staring straight at him. (Was it just him or did Judai's eyes look dark brown today? Like that deep dark pool of chocolate you just want to sink into?) Quickly, the blunet shook his thoughts out the window, slightly wondering where _that _came from.

The aforementioned brunet smiled warmly at Johan before nodding his head. "Mornin' Johan." He whispered softly, eyes seemingly glued on his best friend. (There was no way he was blushing right? He felt fine…yeah Johan wouldn't notice a thing.) _'Shut it, Yubel.' _He forewarned his spirit before she could utter a single word.

The two best friends smiled softly, scattered thoughts racing through both their heads as they made their way to school.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ They simultaneously thought.

* * *

The bus heading toward Domino Pro League Stadium was a mere thirty-minute trip from their apartment complex. It was the daily motion for students venturing there every week and for the other passerby-ers that would pass the stadium as they waited for their own stop. But like most days, the bus' route was slower than usual because of heavy traffic.

Judai and Johan sighed simultaneously as they held on to their own bus straps, feeling the occasional stop and bump from the large vehicle. At each turn or curve, they would unknowingly lean or brush against one another, which caused their eyes to always reconnect before quickly looking the other way in slight embarrassment.

It was odd. They were always comfortable with physical touch and yet today…

The two spared soft sheepish smiles before averting their heads to resume their own private thoughts.

Dark brown eyes observed the scenery absentmindedly._ 'Ever since _that_ happened at dinner last night—'_

'—_things feel somewhat awkward.' _Johan bit his lower lip once more as he shyly glanced at Judai under his bangs, noting the deep concentration etched on the E-Hero's face. _'I wonder if he's…thinking the same thing?' _(Why, oh why did that last thought sounded…hopeful?) He blushed as he glanced away, not noticing hazel eyes turn to stare at him as he did so.

'_Johan, I wonder if you're thinking about…no…why would you want to?' _Judai sighed lambently, ignoring Yubel's shrill nagging behind his noggin. But no matter what she said, he still felt somewhat down about the _almost_ chance he lost. _'Damn best friend stealer.' _He grumbled in his thoughts, hearing the words _**"That evil home wrecker" **_echo silently in his head.

"_Attention passengers. Now arriving at Domino Pro League Stadium…"_

The bus pulled into a halt so suddenly; Johan didn't have time to grip the bus strap tightly enough to balance himself. He gasped silently as he swayed and with a soft thump nearly slammed himself on Judai. Thankfully, the E-Hero, having seen Johan lose his balance, had quickly latched on to steady him with his free hand; which as a result caused Johan to lean even closer against Judai's chest, surprising them both.

The two flushed deeply as they waited for the bus to come to a complete stop before letting go. (Not like they wanted to at that moment.) Once the bus stopped, without breaking their eye contact, the two slowly detached themselves from each other, faces still visibly red.

"A-ah…s-sorry!" Johan squeaked out as soon as they stepped out of the large vehicle, eyes turned to pay extra attention to the ground as they walked.

Judai walked beside him, flushing slightly as he rubbed a finger against his nose. "It's alright." He stared up at the sky as he gulped down the knot in his throat. _'Close…very close…'_

They walked silently, far too preoccupied with their flushing thoughts to notice the cacophony up ahead.

"_Wow, that's amazing! How is that guy doing that?"_

"_Dude, is that even allowed?"_

"_OMG, is this like a movie stunt?"_

"_GAWD?"_

Loud commotion finally reached their ears as they made their way to the main entrance. The noise interrupted the duo's thoughts as they slowly approached the school's inner campus. Judai and Johan glanced at each other, wondering what all the bustling and sound was about before a flash of blonde hair appeared in front of them.

"Can you believe this? I say this is a sight worth capturing." A voice spoke, glancing at the two before turning back to the scene everyone was so captivated with.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Johan asked, glancing at the woman before him as he stepped beside her, surprised to see her appear so suddenly. "What's going on?"

Colored-full lips smiled smugly before jabbing a finger behind her. "That, Johan-kun." She spoke, glancing once at the silent Judai before turning to Johan with a larger grin. "Ah, mornin' Yuki-kun." She greeted casually, not minding the uproar behind her.

Judai blinked before nodding his head wearily. "Morning, LeBlanc."

Johan, confused, simply looked on to where she pointed and nearly had a heart attack. _'Oh. NO!'_

Sherry LeBlanc, not noticing (or ignoring) Johan's petrified face, shrugged nonchalantly. "There's a guy on top of the school gate, interesting, _no_~?" She chided softly with a hint of amusement, the slight brush of her French accent clearly heard. Dark bottle green eyes then turned to stare intently at the scene before her. Sherry smiled as she brushed back a length of long blonde hair behind her. "He's kinda cute, tho'." She whispered as an afterthought.

Brown eyes stared at her with a slightly confused narrowed gaze before turning to see what she meant before blinking in surprise. _'Isn't he…?'_

Standing on top of the large-scale school gate was a certain Fudo Yusei. He held his head up high, arms on either side of his hip in a straight-up standing position as he surveyed the campus before him, smiling softly at the sight.

"_**Grrrrr, it's that home wrecker!" **_Yubel all but spat from the confines of Judai's mind, growling so loud it even emitted through the brunette's lips; making it appear as though he was the one growling. (Which of course could be the real case either way you look at it.)

Johan nearly lost his balance as Yusei turned his head, locking eyes with him instantly. "Oh, Johan!" He whispered out loud as he noticed how the wind wisped through his boyfriend's teal hair, making him appear far more beautiful today. _'I should comment this to him on a later date.' _He smiled softly to himself at the thought.

Too green eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Fudo Yusei! Get down from there now!" Johan hastily made his way through the throng of spectators as he worriedly (and angrily) huffed out words in trying to coax Yusei down. "Get down here! Get down!" He all but shouted, wondering what possessed Yusei to _jump _the darn gate. _'Doesn't he know that normal people _don't_ do that? How am I suppose to keep him low-key if he does something like this! He could get hurt!' _He bit his lower lip and stood as close to the gate as visibly possible. "Yusei! GET DOW—" Suddenly, a gust of wind whooshed in front of him as he watched Yusei vault from his spot on top of the gate.

Collective gasps (including Johan's) were heard as they watched the strange phenomenon take place.

Yusei flipped twice in the air, softly smiling as he bypassed a nearby pigeon before quickly twirling downward to land squarely on his feet in front of his surprised boyfriend. "Johan…" He whispered softly to himself, a small smile in place.

Suddenly the crowd around them cheered.

"_Holy _RA_! Did you see that?"_

"_Who __is__ that awesome dude?"_

"_OMG I am SO putting this on my dueltube!"_

"_Was that part of the Drama Club's new play?"_

"_Is that my __**GAWD**__?"_

The raven-head (ignoring all the gushing students) smiled softly at his boyfriend's shocked face. But, keeping true to his promise, he softly turned his head to the approaching brunette he remembered (from his _mind's_ database) as Johan's _friend_. Smiling brightly (although somewhat painful since the action wasn't something he did much too often unless concerning Johan), Yusei greeted the smaller man. "I am here because starting today onward I shall be attending this institute of learning…I am quite humbled to be here." He nodded his head as he stood before the small brunette.

Judai blinked in complete surprise as he stood face to face with the man that he considered his…_rival_. (Yes, that was what it all went down to in the end after all he figured.) What shocked him, however, was how casual—formal if he were to be honest—the strange man was to him of all people.

Didn't he just almost try to dislocate his jaw yesterday? Why was he suddenly so friendly? Did he forget all about the incident? But most importantly, as Judai quietly asserted the man…

Why hadn't he acknowledged Johan yet?

Brown eyes narrowed down suspiciously as a frown etched his face. (Don't get him wrong. He was quite content with the strange raven-head not looking at his best friend. But still…) Judai tilted his head as he stared up at dark eyes. "Why are you saying this to me? I didn't ask."

The silent android merely shrugged as he chuckled to himself.

Judai furrowed his eyebrows together in slight apprehension. _'What __**is**__ with him?'_

Johan, meanwhile, was far too busy mentally hyperventilating to notice the small transaction. _'No, no, no! I promised that cosplaying weirdo to keep Yusei inconspicuous! But he's already standing out! He's standing out! Not even when class started either!' _He felt the sudden need to pull at his hair at the anxiety.

After a few seconds, Yusei merely nodded his head at the brunette. "Please to formally meet you, Yuki Judai." The android greeted with a soft yet stiff tone.

The E-Hero's eyes widened in slight surprise (the man remembered his name!) before reluctantly nodding back civilly and politely so as not to cause a scene. "Yeah…pleased to _finally_ meet you too." He narrowed his eyes, however, as the raven-head slightly smiled—smirked—back. _'He didn't even add the –san at the end of my name…we aren't close. Nor do I want to be especially since he's—'_ He cut his own train of thoughts as he heard Yubel curse inside his head for the man's lack of formalities.

Johan, finally calming down enough, slowly watched with a worried gaze as he saw the two men stare squarely at one another. _'Oh no, please don't do anything!'_

Just as the blunette was about to step in to try and hopefully prevent any mishap, Yusei turned and caught his eye. Johan felt his heart jump at the warm look that passed through the raven-head's eyes.

The two stared at one another for a few seconds more before Yusei slowly ripped his eyes away from him, smiling inwardly to himself before walking off. "I shall see you later." He whispered out loud as he brushed past Johan and Judai. Approaching the first student he saw, he quickly lad a firm hand on the young woman's shoulder. "May I ask as to where the front office may be located? I wish to acquire my timetable." He asked politely, a stoic yet friendly look on his face.

The girl, surrounded by her friends, flushed as she pointed to her left. "It's u-up th-those stairs over th-there!" She stammered quickly. The girls saw the mysterious man nod his thanks before walking away. The female then swooned as her friends all huddled in for a girly squeal.

"_Omg what a __babe__!"_

"_I've never seen him before!"_

"_Is he a transfer…?"_

Yusei heard none of this as he made his way up the stairs, staring intently on his pendent as it flashed. "Interesting, it flashed a bright red…" He whispered to himself before he was out of sight.

Judai, having watched all of this, felt a misplaced yet angry heavy churning in his chest. "…What the _hell_ is up with him?" He muttered darkly to himself as he stood stock still, back facing the silent blunette who also watched the entire scene. "He _neglected_ you…are you _ok_ with that?" Judai didn't even turn around as his eyes swirled into a dangerous light golden tone. "I thought he was your _**boyfriend**_." He spat with dislike as he recalled how rude the man was to Johan.

How dare he! Regardless if Judai didn't like the _**thought**_ of that man being Johan's boyfriend…it still wasn't right if said man _ignored_ his best friend either!

Golden eyes spoke darker intentions as a clenched fist tightened in both anger (for Johan) and annoyance.

Sherry blinked dark green eyes in surprise at Judai's words. "Oh-ho! Is that true Johan-kun? Is that hunk your boyfriend?" She inquired while staring intently at where the mysterious man disappeared too. "Then again…you _did_ say his name…" She further speculated as she rubbed her chin in thought.

Johan mentally winced before lamely excusing himself and his "boyfriend". "No! I-It's not li-like that! I mean…er…h-he's not my—" He trailed off rambling on as Sherry simply watched him with a confused look on her face.

"_What are you doing to my boyfriend?"_

Judai narrowed his eyes darkly as he remembered those words the other spat at him. "Hmph." Growling inwardly to himself, he shook his head. "…I…don't care. It's not _my_ business. But you shouldn't go hiding it either." He voiced out before walking off. The E-Hero's mood put off by the appearance of that mysterious teen.

Bright green eyes widened before staring at the back of Judai's retreating back. "Judai!" Johan tried calling him back but was stopped by Sherry's rapid questioning as they walked toward the school building.

"It has nothing to do with me anyway…**dammit**." Judai muttered to himself as he ventured inside, mind far off in conflicting thoughts. Yubel could be heard inwardly cursing the heavens as plots of revenge and more were heard inside Judai's head.

Sherry heard the end of his sentence and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What the heck does he mean by that? Come on Johan what's he mean?" She turned to Johan as she saw the blunette watch his best friend walk off.

"…" Johan softly bit his lower lip as thoughts scattered to and fro in his mind. _'Yusei…Judai…'_

"Oh shit! Did you see that Yusuke?" Ryusei Gin whispered in a hiss as he watched from his place from the hallway inside the upper floors of PL.

Taigo Sorano stared through the window and blinked in surprise. "Hey~ isn't that the guy that kicked your ass from before…?" He unintentionally said out loud that earned him a glare from pissed off purple eyes.

Fujiwara Yusuke looked on through the window as he watched the small form of Yusei entering the building followed by Judai who entered minutes later. Purple eyes narrowed as he noticed Johan and the woman, Sherry, follow suit as a sudden flash of memories appeared through his mind. _'Those bastards…how dare they humiliate me.' _

Eyes darken as his two lackeys watched with shivers going down their spines at the dark look across Fujiwara's face.

'_Damn. He's going to get it now.'_ They both simultaneously thought.

* * *

"Alright class, let the transfer student say a few words before lecture begins." The professor instructed as he nodded his head to allow the new student to speak a few words.

All the students hushed as they stared, in a daze, as the tall young teen stood in front of the classroom, his posture straight and relaxed. With a small smile on the corners of his lips, Yusei introduced himself. "Ore wa Fudo Yusei desu." He turned dark liquid orbs toward a familiar pair of green as his smile became more apparent. "I am very pleased to meet you all." The android's smile grew as those same green eyes flushed with embarrassment.

"Now due to his family's situation, Fudo-kun has been traveling overseas…"

Sherry tuned the professor out as she turned to stare questionably at Johan who was seated behind her. "Johan-kun…isn't that him?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She gauged him carefully to see his reaction.

Johan smiled nervously as he tried simmering down his female friend. _'So that's the story Manjyick gave for Yusei? And he didn't _tell_ me that he'd be taking the _same_ class as me…just what kind of company does KC run?'_

"_O.M.G isn't he an ubber hunk?"_

The Gem Beast Master snapped out of his thoughts as he heard whispers spread around him by some of his fellow (mostly female) classmates.

"_He looks like a model!"_

"_No, no! He looks like a __bad__ boy~"_

"_Ooooh~, I know what you mean girl! He does! Just look at those sharp eyes!"_

"_y0, dude! Check the guy out! He got like almost all the women in here swooning!"_

"_How the heck is that even possible?"_

"_Aw man this sucks! I wish I had the same effect!"_

"_Omg! Look at that hair! It's so spiky! But it totally suits him!"_

"_Oh you're so right! Omg doesn't he look like someone that could be pulled off of some tween book?" _

"_Like the one with that werewolf fighting with that vampire for that stupid girl?"_

"_Omg yes! That one! He's the werewolf! KYA!"_

"_OMG Yes!"_

Johan felt his left eye twitch as he saw, with rapture in their eyes; his classmates stare at Yusei with an awe-struck daze. _'They are all love-struck!'_ He bit his lower lip as his eyebrows creased. _'I really don't know how I feel about that…just not too happy I guess…and what's this about a werewolf?' _He frowned as he noted most of the fe/males watch and turn their heads as Yusei walked to the back to find a seat.

The raven-head chuckled softly to himself as he made his way through the desks, not noticing (or ignoring) the blatant stares his way as he finally found a seat comfortably in the back. As he was sitting down, he purposely locked eyes with Johan (who he noted with delight had a cute expression on his face). He winked at him as he sat down, smiling at him (happy at the fact he was seated next to his boyfriend) before turning back to pay attention to the lecture.

Johan flushed deeply before looking down at the surface of his desk, finding the wooden patterns far more interesting. _'Oh Kami, why, oh why…' _He lamented before noticing the girls (and some males) still haven't looked away from the mysterious teen. Johan felt his face flush for a different reason this time. _'I'm feeling a slight superiority complex right now but I'm kind of starting not to like them staring at him.'_

What he didn't notice, however, was the slight blank gleam in Sherry's eyes as she stared at both him and Yusei. _'…Interesting.'_

The professor narrowed his eyes, ticked, as he tried getting his class to focus. "Oi! Face forward and pay attention…!"

Judai, having stayed quiet beside Sho (who was currently trying to spill information out of him about the new student), narrowed his eyes dangerously from across the room as a displeased feeling settled in the pit of his gut at the sight of his best friend's flushed expression. "..**.**"

**Break Time**

"Fudo-san, you really lived overseas?" One female student asked as other students looked on with eager faces.

Yusei blinked nonchalantly before merely nodding his head, a neutral look across his face. "Yes. I've been practically in all major regions of the world. I've been to the Americas, Spain, France…" He trailed on and on listing (almost robotically) all the travels he remembered.

The students gathered in bewilderment as he continued his long track list.

"_Come on_~ Tell me _who_ he is Johan-kun!" Sherry whispered with a hand against her cheek in secrecy. Her dark green eyes would shift beside the occupied raven-head before they'd turn back to her silent friend who also was seen staring at Yusei.

Johan winced lightly before slowly ducking his head. He ignored Sherry's constant questioning as he tried overhearing (more like eavesdropping) the large crowd that gathered around his boyfr—Yusei's desk.

And NO Johan could say he was _not_ upset about those leeching classmates of his flocking all over his boy—_Yusei_.

Blue eyebrows creased over as a frustrated look crossed his face.

He really needed to stop calling Yusei his _boyfriend_ in his head…well…Yusei _is_ his boyfriend but…ugh! Johan felt a headache settling in. He lowered his head down further as he glanced over at the android. _'Why are you letting them be around you so easily Yusei? Didn't I input a "lone-wolf" quality thing or something? Ugh, why do I even care?' _A slight frown appeared on his pouting lips.

"…Africa, New Zealand, Indonesia, China, the Koreas, Australia, Antarctica…" The raven-head continued with a blank face not noticing his boyfriend nearly gap in shock at finally hearing in at the conversation.

'_Is he saying that he's been all over the world? How is that—?' _Johan had to stop his mouth from dropping as he glanced over at Sherry who also looked equally surprised (he heard her whistle in amusement) before dropping his gaze down his desk. _'Kami I have a world-traveling boyfriend…' _A thought appeared over his face. _'Did he ever went to Norway? Huh, I wonder…?'_

"Oh damn!" A male student said once Yusei finally finished, he looked skeptically at the android before turning toward the other students. "That can't be possible. How can someone travel all over the world like that?"

Another male nodded along with a few others. "Yeah, can you even speak any language from all your 'travels'?"

A female gasped as an idea came to her. "Oh! Say something fluent in any language you know!" She asked, hearing a few shout-outs of languages some of her fellow classmates wanted to hear.

Yusei looked thoughtful for a moment before a secret smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Without turning to the side to see if his boyfriend was watching him, he softly closed his eyes as he gave his gushing fans (what they labeled on him as) a teasing "bad boy" smile.

"_Jeg__kan__snakke__over førtiåtte språk__, men __jeg__elsker__dette__langt__mer__fordi det__er__språket__mitt__elskede__kjæresten__snakker__. __Jeg__ønsker__å__en__dag__reise__tilbake__til__Norge__igjen__med__ham__denne__gangen__. __Jeg__elsker__kjæresten min__veldig__mye__, og __jeg håper__en dag__at han__vil__føle__det samme__for__meg__. __Han__er__glitrende__månen__som__lyser opp__alt__han__rører__eller__ser__på__. __Øynene hans__er__det som__svever__med__stjernene__og__lysene__veien__gjennom__mørket__. __De__glitre__med__liv__og__min vei__hjem__til__ham__hvis__jeg__noen gang__tapt__. __Hans__hjerte__skinner klart__for__det__min__som gir__det__dette lyset__. __Og__jeg__inderlig__tror__jeg en dag__også__kan__skinne__som__sterkt__ved siden av__ham__._"

He spoke softly with strong conviction as he finished. A flash of devotion was seen in his eyes as he openly gazed at Johan, an unseen soft look in them as he smiled.

"Omg that's amazing!" A female said with a red dash on her cheeks.

"Damn, ok he's telling the truth…great." A male frowned but nodded his head regardless.

Johan gasped so loudly to himself at the unwavering look, Sherry turned in alarm at the large red flush smearing her friend's face. "He's quite incredible isn't he ne, Johan-kun?" She whispered before seeing the blunette duck down to bury his red face in his arms in apparent embarrassment. _'Humph. There's no denying it. There is something going on between that Fudo Yusei and Johan-kun…interesting.' _A secret smirk appeared across her face as she stealthily turned around to the front and busied herself with her pearly white phone. _'I wonder if…?'_

The blunette squeezed his eyes shut as he tried with all his might not to turn even redder than he already was. _'He can actually speak Norwegian! Oh Kami, did I input that fluently on him? What else did I put? Omg he practically confessed his…omg no, no, do NOT faint or pass out Andersen or I swear to…to Odin I will personally hurt you!'_ He threatened himself, knowing he was going crazy right now but not caring the least. _'Oh kami, my heart is going to go into cardiac arrest if he keeps doing this.' _Johan thought honestly with himself, his face flushed and his heart thumping like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly Yusei paused as a thought came to him. _'I am suppose to be collecting data. I should do something to extract results…' _With a hesitant yet confident raise of his hands, he softly placed them on top of a nearby female shoulder, smirking softly as he leaned closer to speak to her in private. "Would you like it if I spoke _another_ language?" he subconsciously leaned further against the blushing girl, alluringly whispering in her ear. "Just for _you_?" He asked softly, grinning for affect.

The young girl stepped back as streaks of red appeared on her face. She nodded quickly as the girl cupped her cheeks in bashfulness. "Omg yes! You can say anything to me!" She practically cried out in embarrassment.

Yusei blinked in surprise as he stared down his pendant, watching it turn pink. _'Amazing, with just that alone it completely maxed out my pendant in pink for pleasure.' _He ignored the unknown girl in favor of his pendant.

From across the room, dark golden eyes watched furiously before pursed lips growled lowly to not attract attention.

Sho blinked silver eyes as he turned to see his aniki practically radiating fumes of black around him. "Ne, ne Aniki? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Judai growled once more before balling his hands into fists, very pissed off. He ignored his little buddy as dark thoughts clashed against one another inside his mind.

How dare that no-good-for-nothing-_fool_ **flirt** in front of his best friend? Does he have no shame?

'_**How dare he. Doesn't he realize Johan is right beside him? I would **_**never**_** do that if I were Johan's boyfr—'**_The brunette's dark thoughts halted as he inwardly winced at that train of thought.

"_**It is not too late, Haou."**_ Yubel spoke soothingly inside as Judai merely nodded his head to himself in agreement.

"I just hope so…" The E-Hero whispered as he stared longingly at his best friend, anger pulling harshly in his heart at the dejected look he saw on his precious friend's face. _**'I would never treat you that way Johan…and for now, I'll make sure this ass doesn't either.'**_

"Gah! Speak Italian! O-or Antarctican!" Another girl squealed, raising her hand like as if Yusei would pick her to speak.

"That language doesn't even exist baka! Speak Amazonian instead!" The other girl asked instead, neither language real but nobody caring in the least at the moment.

Yusei stared at his crew of fan-crazy classmates with an unreadable gaze as he stoically turned his head toward his pendant instead. A sigh on the bridge of escaping his lips as a frown etched his handsome face. _'I'd much prefer do so if my boyfriend wishes so…'_

Johan felt his left eye twitch as those classmates of his continued to gush and _flirt_ at his boyfri—grrr, _Yusei_. He saw from where he sat, the soft glow of Yusei's pendant and knew immediately why the raven-head was responding toward their advances. _'Oh he's collecting data…' _An angry pout appeared on his lips as green eyes flashed (unknowingly to him) at the proximity of all those females that tried attaining Yusei's attention. _'Sure I was the one that said we should keep _us_ a secret…'_

Indigo eyes meekly glanced off toward green when he felt (and saw from his glowing purple pendant) a sudden vibe of anger coming off of his boyfriend.

Blue hair turned away sharply from mellow piercing eyes as an angry flush colored puffed out cheeks. _'Ok I admit it. I'm angry at the fact they're flirting with him…Kami what's wrong with me.' _Johan huffed silently as he mentally berated himself.

Yusei blinked in slight surprise as a confused yet melancholy feeling swirled inside of him. _'Strange…I don't know why I feel as though I…?' _Shaking his head, a ghost of a smile pulled at the edge of his lips as he watched Johan pout cutely to himself. _'Johan…'_

It continued on until the bell rang for their next class.

* * *

_**A/n's: **Gah! Sorry for the wait! And the shortness! DX School is literally kicking my arse right now! So much 3D and 2D designs to do! OmG I haven't slept in two days! -is wired with coffee- But forget about me! I hope you enjoyed the fic. ;3_

_Yes, yes I know ya'll are waiting heavily on Trans Heart (Saki-chan calm down, I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it) but never fear! It'll be out soon. x3 I just had to take this sucker out of the way first...But I am seriously sorry for the shortness, I was going to continue it further (another ten pages or so) but I kept running out of time to write this so I just told myself "eeeehhhhhhh screw it!" and just posted it up. xP I hope ya'll can excuse the awfulness! :P -shot-_

_Anyhoo, I'd say this right now to JudaiXJohan (my awesome sister who I just found out is a "twin" to my brother lol) but I'll save it for the next awesome fic I'm going to post in the next few hours. 8D So stay tuned! LOL_

_Ahhh and for those of you that wanted to know what the BLEEP Yusei was saying in Norwegian, here you go. xD  
_

"_I can speak over forty-eight languages but I love this one far more because it is the language my beloved boyfriend speaks. I wish to one-day travel back to Norway again with him this time. I love my boyfriend very much and I hope one day he will feel the same for me. He is the shimmering moon that illuminates everything he touches or looks at. His eyes are what hovers with the stars and lights the way through the darkness. They sparkle with life and are my way home to him if I am ever lost. His heart shines brightly for it mine that give it that light. And I dearly believe one day I too can shine that brightly beside him._"

_Yes it's cheesy, yes it's cliche, and yes it's totally what Yusei would say so there! 8D Until next time my lovelies! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE come back to the Spiritshipping GX Fiction! (Yea I'm staring at ya'll who haven't written anything remotely GX SS-goodness in a while or who haven't but wanted too...hey don't look at me I'm updating at least :P) Come back to the awesomeness of Judai and Johan! You know you want to! ;.; I miss all ya'll lovely SS fics (especially yours Saki-chan!)_

_Now hop to it ya'll! x3 I expect to see awesome fics (from new and old) that'll blow my mind away! Until I bring out le awesome TH that'll blow all ya'll minds away! 8D_

_See ya'll soon!  
_


End file.
